<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon One-Shots by HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505807">Dragon One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel'>HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragons - Fandom, Original Work, Reign of Fire (2002), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon &amp; Human Interactions, Dragon X Dragon/Reader, Dragon X Elf/Reader, Dragon X Human/Reader, Dragon X Reader, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unicorn X Dragon/Reader, dragon - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mlm, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various One-Shots with the reader interacting with a Dragon, or with the reader being a dragon. Requests are open. If I receive and requests here, I will also be releasing the chapter on Wattpad (where the original form of the book can be found). I will also be putting requests from Wattpad up here also.</p><p>I will apologize for the number of female readers, there are a few gender-neutral readers in here, I apologize for there not being more.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(All chapters are copied and pasted from my Wattpad book [I'm not editing them] so this is just a clone of my other one [minus a few chapters])</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Boyfriend, Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friendship - Relationship, Smaug/reader, Soulmates - Relationship, Spyro The Dragon/Reader, girlfriend/girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NO LEMON REQUESTS TAKEN!<br/>I'm trying to improve my reputation as a writer (which my 13-year-old self ruined). And I am not uploading any of my lemon chapters from my other writing site here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Requests are closed for the time being so please comment only if your request is too good to stay locked away.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Catch (Dragon X Girl/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a hunter who has been tracking a doe for some time...until someone, or someTHING, else catches it before you can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of my first ever chapters so it's short and awful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was hunting in the forest, beside our house. I was following a trail of blood, of which I believed led me to an injured doe.<br/>     I wavered between trees, mega-stomped over fallen trees and rocks, and trudged through boggy marshland.<br/>     Finally I found the deer, grazing by a tree, worried about nothing. Not a care in the world. I crouch behind a bush and take off my quiver and look again at the deer.</p>
<p>I reach for one of my arrows, grabbing the soft, feathered end. I ready it in my bow. I pull back the arrow and I take deep breaths to keep myself calm and steady. I take one last breath, and tighten my grip. Then suddenly, the branches above me shake, the doe lifts her head. I look up, but see nothing.<br/>      I hear another noise, more like the sound of heavy wings flapping. I look around. <em>"No big birds live near here. Do they?" </em>I think to myself. <br/>       Then something large and white, passes by me, scooping up the deer, and at the speed of light it's gone. Just. Like. That.</p>
<p>I run in the direction it flew off in. I take, lefts and rights, dodge through the trees and finally I hear the sound of bones cracking. I walk slowly towards the noise, readying my arrow once more in my bow.<br/>         I scan the woods around me, then I look forward. "Oh, my" I gasp. I see a white dragon, not much bigger than myself, sitting on a rock, eating the deer.<br/>       I back away slowly, not wanting to be dessert. As I take my third step a twig falls under my foot. The sound alerting the dragon.<br/>       It turned its head sharply towards me. It turns its whole body and in the process standing up. Its white scales reflecting the sun in to my eyes, causing me to squint. The dragon walks up to me, I stay perfectly still, out of fear or sense I do not know.<br/>       Its head is almost level with mine. It sniffs me and circles me.</p>
<p>It rubs its head against my shoulder, purring. <em>"What?!" </em>I ask myself. The dragon stands before me.<br/>"My name is Ermun" said the dragon, his voice young and fresh.<br/>"I'm (Y/N)" I say. I've always believed in dragons and now that the fear had passed I wanted to do one thing and one thing only.<br/>"Can I pet you?" I ask, excitement controlling me.<br/>"Eh... Sure" he smiles, leaning his head in so I can pet him.</p>
<p>This may be the best friendship yet...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>(I know, awful)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friendship (Ermun X Girl/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You return to the forest to visit Ermun, and you leave with something quite special...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my first chapters so it's short and awful. Also, I was experimenting with my writing style at the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This was requested on Wattpad.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked through the forest, a fine cut of meat in my pack, wrapped in cloth.</p><p>I trudged through the soggy moss and mud, wishing I wore my hiking boots today, not my everyday ones.</p><p>I grunt at the sight of my boots.</p><p>"Great" I mutter.</p><p>I sit on a nearby rock and take off my bow, which was slung on my shoulder.</p><p>I sigh at my boots and check my pack, and look at the tightly wrapped meat.</p><p>I look up at the branches above me.</p><p><em>I wonder how Ermun is doing. </em>I think to myself. I look once more at my boots. <em>I need to stop grimacing about my boots to answer that.</em></p><p>I was about to stand up when I heard something walk up behind me.</p><p>It nudged my pack.</p><p>"What did you bring me this time?" He asked.</p><p>"A fine cut of beef this time, Ermun" I say, stroking his head. I pull the meat from my pack. "You're lucky my mother's family are hunters and my father is a butcher" I comment as I hand over the meat.</p><p>He seemed to shrug and then dug his sharp canines in to the meat.</p><p>He threw back his head as he finished it off.</p><p>"Thank you" he muttered, and then licked his stained lips.</p><p>"You're welcome" I say in return. "But I can't keep doing this"</p><p>"Fine," he sighed, "don't. Besides I <em>can </em>hunt"</p><p>I roll my eyes and close my pack.</p><p>"Is there a stream near here?" I ask, looking in to his deep brown eyes.</p><p>He shook his neck, sending dust everywhere from his shedding scales.</p><p>"Yes, there is. Why do you ask?"</p><p>I look down at my boots. "I need to was these" I point down at them.</p><p>"Follow me" he said, brushing his white tail against my legs.</p><p>I stand up and pull my bow over my head and on to my shoulder.</p><p>I follow Ermun to a bright clearing. There was a thin waterfall that fell from an overhanging group of rocks about eight feet off the ground.<br/>
The water fell in to a small stream, about three foot wide and a foot deep.</p><p>I sat at the edge off the stream and took off my boots.</p><p>I took out my hard brush from the bottom of my bag.</p><p>I dipped my boot in to the stream and began to rub my brush against the side of the sole.</p><p>"How did you survive last night?" I ask, not taking my eyes off my boot.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Said Ermun, taking his mouth from the stream.</p><p>"The storm. It didn't harm you our your..?"</p><p>"Cave" he said. "No, I did hear the wind and the rain, but I hardly stirred." He looked at me.</p><p>I nod and continue to clean my boots.</p><p>Ermun sat beside me and watched me work.</p><p>Soon enough my boots were clean and dry. I sat on a rock and slid them on, only to look up and see dark clouds.</p><p>"Come back to mine" Ermun said, walking over to me.</p><p>"But?..."</p><p>"You won't make it back to your cave before the storm comes" he reasoned.</p><p>"It's a house" I look at him. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I ask.</p><p>"Come" he walked away, in to a thicket of trees and bushes.</p><p>I stand up and follow him through, to a small <em>looking</em> cave, that was jutting out out of a small mound of dirt, moss and grass..</p><p>Ermun walked in to the cave's mouth. I ducked and followed him in. The cave was so much bigger on the inside.</p><p>It was completely made of stone on the inside. There was a mound of jewels and gold-coins, chalices, jewellery-about a foot high and some scattered bones, jewels and pieces of coins.</p><p>"Wow" I gasp.</p><p>Ermun opened up his mouth and a jet of bright amber flame, that was tinged blue. His head was held high and the flame touched the roof.</p><p>The roof lit up in a frenzy of crisscrossing patterns like electricity, but it was orange.</p><p>This lit up the cave very well.</p><p>"Amazing" I gasp.</p><p>"Thank you" said Ermun smugly.</p><p>I smile and notice a small rock that was part of the cave. I sat down and look at the roof and Ermun's hoard.</p><p>He rooted through his hoard. Picking at pieces of jewellery.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" I ask standing up.</p><p>"Sit down" he said, still searching.</p><p>I do, simply because this is <em>his </em>home.</p><p>Finally he lifts his head from the pile of gold. In his mouth was a dragon pendent.</p><p>The silver interlocking chain was beautiful and the silver dragon that rose from a flame was so...<em>perfect.</em></p><p>He turned around and walked over to me, his lips were lightly grabbing the pendent.</p><p>He lowered his head and let go of the pendent, placing it on my lap.</p><p>"For you" he said, nudging it with his snout.</p><p>I lift it up, the chain on my fingers. "Thank you, Ermun" I say, looking at the dragon on the chain.</p><p>"Where did you get this?" I ask, totally in awe.</p><p>"That doesn't matter" he said. "I've wanted to give it to you since we met" he nudged the dragon. "Please, put it on"</p><p>I nod and undo the clip. I slip it under my chin and lock it again.</p><p>"Thank you. Ermun" I say.</p><p>We mainly talked after that, as the rain pelted against the cave's wall and roof.</p><p>Finally the rain stopped.</p><p>"Wait" I giggle, "you're afraid... Of mice". I continue to laugh.</p><p>Ermun glares at me. "I didn't make fun of your fear of frogs" he commented.</p><p>I look out the cave's entrance.</p><p>"Oh no" I gasp, looking at the sunset.</p><p>"What is it?" Ermun looks in the direction I'm looking in.</p><p>I stand up and grab my bag. "I have to go" I rush out of the cave.</p><p>I stop in front of the cave. "Bye Ermun" I rush off in the direction we came hours before.</p><p>"(Y/N)!" He calls.</p><p>I ran through the forest.</p><p>
  <em>I seem to be lighter than when I came... Damn it!</em>
</p><p>I stopped running looked around.</p><p>
  <em>My bow!</em>
</p><p>I heard something from above.</p><p>Wings.</p><p>Ermun lands in front me, my bow in his mouth.</p><p>He dropped it on the ground. "You forgot something"</p><p>"Thanks, Ermun" I say, and pick up the bow.</p><p>Ermun bowed and backed away.</p><p>I nod and run to edge of the forest and look back.</p><p>The white dragon looked at me, a somber expression clear on his face.</p><p>"Bye, Ermun!" I shout and run down the steep hill to my village and run home, by now its dark.</p><p>I take my dinner to bed and put my bow and quiver away.</p><p>I get changed and lay in bed.</p><p>I stare at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>Goodnight Ermun...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(I know, awful)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost and Found (Dragoness X Girl/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years ago you were left by a soldier to a dragon so you--the baby princess of the land--could survive an attack on the kingdom. That dragon has raised you since that day, and it turns out you were not the only one to survive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my first chapters so it's short and awful. Also, I was experimenting with my writing style at the time.</p><p>Also, http://vanillalolita.tumblr.com deserves all the credit for inspiring this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902302278/">Here's the original</a>
</p><p> </p><p>I've had the 'princess' for almost five years.</p><p>We've flown through mountains, swam in lakes and... I've had lots of fun with her.</p><p>I don't think I could ever let her go.</p><p>Her aquamarine eyes are so dragon like.</p><p>Her hair like my fire.</p><p>I was fast asleep. I had played until the early hours with her, (Y/N).</p><p>She scuttled over to me and stood on my right foreclaw and shook my head as best she could.</p><p>"Flameburst!" She shouted. "Come on! You promised me we'd go exploring" her voice is full of excitement.</p><p>I pretend to be in a deep sleep, but she sees right through it.</p><p>She scowls and mimics my snarl.</p><p>I smile to myself and open my right eye and lift my head.</p><p>"Fine, fine" I say. I open my jaws wide showing my sharp white and long tongue as I yawn.</p><p>I walk out the cave, stopping at the light filled entrance.</p><p>"So where do you want to go, (Y/N)?" I ask, looking down at her. She stands just below my knee.</p><p>"Uh... I don't know" she says, looking up to me.</p><p>"How about a surprise?" I ask lowering my giant head to her eye level.</p><p>She grins excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah!" She half shouts.</p><p>I chuckle to myself and pick her up by her ragged shirt, which I stole from a nearby village, along with a few other pieces of clothing for her.</p><p>I sit her on my nape and spread out my wings.</p><p>"Ready?" I ask.</p><p>"Ready" she snarls excitedly.</p><p>With a few flaps of my wings I'm up in the air and heading north: towards some abandoned farmland and a large forest, simply because she loves forests.</p><p>***</p><p>We land in field of wheat and barley, the grass is almost as big as her.</p><p>She slides of my back and rolls in the grass, giggling wildly.</p><p>"Come on,..." I start, but I smell some humans coming.</p><p>"What is it, Flameburst?" she asks.</p><p>But before I can answer, a man and woman run through the high grass, I must say they do look familiar.</p><p>The woman has hair like (Y/N); the man has a brown beard and hair.</p><p>"Please dragon!" The man shouts, "Wait!"</p><p>I lower my wings and (Y/N) hides by my leg.</p><p>"They're the same dragons as I am" she murmurs.</p><p>They continue to run towards me, and I realise who they are.</p><p>As they slow to a stop I lower my head.</p><p>"Your majesties" I murmur, wondering how they are alive.</p><p>"Are you the dragon, Flameburst?" Asks the man.</p><p>I raise my head, "Yes, why?" I ask, playing dumb.</p><p>The queen looks at (Y/N).</p><p>"My baby" she gasps.</p><p>The king turned his head to my leg, only now realising the child.</p><p>The queen moves closer to (Y/N), her scent all too familiar.</p><p>(Y/N) snarls with her blunt teeth, and hugs my leg.</p><p>I lower my head down to her.</p><p>"Don't worry, they won't hurt you, not while I'm here" I snarl the last part, but in a way that the King and Queen don't take it in a bad way, but also in a way that (Y/N) would believe it.</p><p>She nods slightly and loosens her grip only a little.</p><p>They led us to a small farmhouse; it was uninhabited apart from the couple.</p><p>They managed to earn her trust; she ate human food, she played with them, she even talked with them.</p><p>I was happy to see her with her own kin, but sorrow filled my heart as I saw her play with her mother.</p><p>At sunset I flew to a nearby cave—which I made sure was uninhabited—in the forest, and brooded there for a bit, thinking of the past five years with her.</p><p>I heard the faint sound of a horse galloping, and it was only getting closer.</p><p>On the stead was the king, his black horse bounding with power towards me.</p><p>"What can i do for you?" I ask.</p><p>"It's (Y/N)" he said, "She's tired"</p><p>"But—" he cut me off.</p><p>"She trusts you. And my wife and I want to talk with you before you leave for the night, or however long you will be gone."</p><p>I nod and follow him on foot to the farmhouse, where (Y/N) was fast asleep.</p><p>"You wanted to talk?" I say softly as I sit on the ground in front of the house.</p><p>"We just wanted to thank you, for what you've done." Started the queen.</p><p>"Without you, our daughter would not be alive" continued the king.</p><p>"What are you getting at?" I ask, worried that I would no longer be able to see (Y/N).</p><p>"We do not believe taking her away from you is a good idea. But we would like to see her as often as possible. If that's OK?" Said the queen bowing on the last sentence.</p><p>"That will not be a problem, but (Y/N)... She needs to know the truth." I say, looking to the sky.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>(Y/N) has been visiting her parents for about four maybe five years.</p><p>She loves spending time with them, but she spends most nights with me.</p><p>I love hearing about her time with them, and she's even starting to call them mother and father.</p><p>I think my days with her are now numbered...</p><p>
  <b>A/N: This entire thing was inspired by writing-prompt-s and vanillalolita on Tumblr.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Please Come Back(Mother X Dragonet/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a dragonet looking back on the last time you saw your mother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my first chapters so it's short and awful. Also, I was experimenting with my writing style at the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902303494/">
    <strong>Based off of this</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My mother and I had always gotten along.</p><p>She looked after me so well.</p><p>She always did her best for me. And that was never easy.</p><p>One. Because I'm a <em>very </em>choosy dragon.</p><p>And two. Because my father was killed before I hatched.</p><p>I could never imagine a life without her.</p><p>Until, of course, she was taken from me.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>"I'll be back soon, (Y/N)" she said, rubbing her snout against my head.</p><p>She trudged off her hoard, the sound of jewels and gold put under pressure, filling the sound of footsteps.</p><p>"Okay Momma" I reply, watching her leave the cave.</p><p>I wandered around the cave, playing with pieces of gold, and the odd bone.</p><p>Eventually I got bored, and walked out of the cave, and hunted for some mice and rabbits — and I got some.</p><p>I played with the serpent — who's the same age as me— that lived in the lake after I got bored of hunting. I swam with him/her for awhile.</p><p>Again—as you can guess—I got bored of that. So, I chased some butterflies, which led me to the cliffs, where I saw my mother fly towards me.</p><p>I flapped my wings excitedly, hovering a foot off the ground.</p><p>"Momma, Momma!" I called, still in the air.</p><p>"Hey, sweetpea!" She calls back, gliding towards me.</p><p>As I screeched excitedly, a net came from behind.</p><p>A net with weights on it.</p><p>The net brought my mother down heavily, making her crash on a rock below where she had been flying.</p><p>"(Y/N)!" she called, "get away from here"</p><p>I look worryingly at her.</p><p>"Now!" She shouted, wriggling, hoping to get free.</p><p>I run in to the thicket behind me, fear surging through every part of my body.</p><p>I jump over bushes, glide over the lake, and run up the rocky hill our cave is in.</p><p>I jump in to the cave, and curl up on my mother's hoard.</p><p>A tear rolls down my cheek.</p><p>
  <em>Mother please be safe. I love you...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas Special 2018 (Dragon Chick X Child/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a child in modern-day times. It is your tenth Christmas and it's a pretty big deal, because tonight you will be gifted a dragon...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by writing-prompt-s on Tumblr. So half of this belongs to them. This isn't really a royalty one so this is more of an average, middle-class person one. Oh, and it's kinda modern too, so...</p><p>And as I've said before: This is one of my first chapters so it's short and awful. Also, I was experimenting with my writing style at the time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902302314/"> <b>Prompt</b> </a>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>C/O/C: colour of choice</b><br/>
<b>F/C: favourite colour</b><br/>
<b>UB/C: underbelly colour</b><br/>
<b>H/C: Horn colour</b><br/>
<b>E/C: eye colour</b><br/>
<b>D/N: dragon name</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902303514/">
    <b>Dragon tattoo</b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902303553/">
    <strong>Gryphon tattoo</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902303538/">
    <b>Phoenix tattoo</b>
  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p>This is it! The day I've waited for, for more than 10 years.<br/>
     It's Christmas Day, and I'm ten years old. This means today I'm going to get a very <em>special </em>present. A present every ten year old gets on Christmas Day.<br/>
     <em>A dragon egg.</em><br/>
     Yes, every child gets one. Well anyone with the mark on their left shoulder.<br/>
     Some have a Phoenix, others a miniature Gryphon.<br/>
      These animals are to be our long lasting friends, that will not leave our side until death.<br/>
     This tradition only came in after a witch cursed <em>the next 10,000 children who'd walk on this land, to have these creatures by their side, til death do them part.</em><br/>
And I am a child among those 10,000 cursed.<br/>
     I was born with a (C/O/C) dragon symbol on my shoulder. And so today, I am destined to receive a dragon egg.<br/>
      <br/>
I felt the sun shine in through my window on to my face.<br/>
     I groan to myself until I realize what <em>day </em>it is.<br/>
     I jolt upright in my bed, excited.<br/>
     I scramble out from under the bed clothes and run out of my room.<br/>
     I shake my older brother/sister awake.<br/>
    "Ugh... (Y/N)..." He/She groans, and pulls his/her duvet up again.<br/>
     "But... Charlie" I whine.<br/>
     "Go wake up Mum and Dad" he/she groans.<br/>
      I giggle naughtily, and run out of the room and in to my parents room.<br/>
     "Mummy, Daddy" I squeal, and jump on their bed. "Wake up, wake up!"<br/>
     "Ugh... Sweetheart" my mother groans.<br/>
     "Just give us a minute" my father groans.<br/>
     I giggle and run out of the room.<br/>
     I rush down the stairs and sit on the ground by the tree.<br/>
     The LED lights were dotted like stars on the artificial tree.<br/>
     I rooted under the tree, pushing aside presents for Charlie and my parents. I had studied all the presents under the tree for weeks; looking at who they were for and from, studying their feel and shape, and finally, shaking my presents that I couldn't make out what they were.<br/>
     Finally, I came across a present that I hadn't seen the night before, or ever.<br/>
     It was about 5 inches long and about 4 wide, it was adorned in silver and gold Christmas wrapping paper.<br/>
      I softly shook the box: something rolled inside as I shook.<br/>
      I heard my family come down the stairs, and settle down beside me.<br/>
      "Open it, Sweetie" my mother says.<br/>
      I look down at the box, joy was the only thing visible on my face—according to my mother—and tore open the paper.<br/>
      The box had a picture of the dragon symbol on my shoulder, and in silver, joint writing said, <em>handle and care with love.</em><br/>
I lift the lid of the box slowly off and look inside: there was a/an (F/C) egg surrounded by white crepe paper.<br/>
      The egg was sprinkled with (UB/C) and (H/C) diamond shapes, making it look like someone had painted a giant chicken egg and sprinkled glitter on top.<br/>
       I beamed at the sight on my dragon egg.<br/>
     Charlie chuckled at the look on my face and called over Phil, his/her Phoenix.<br/>
     "I'll get the stand ready" he/she said, and went to get the egg stand that he/she used to hatch Phil.</p><p>For the next few hours the (F/C) stood over our open fire, in the <em>hatching stand. </em>The <em>stand </em>had a dip in it to stop the egg from rolling around as it was kept warm. It hung from chains that were connected to the top corners on the open fire, so the egg hung a few inches above the fire.<br/>
      I waited for hours before it hatched.<br/>
      The egg began to shake, and a cracking noise could be heard from the fire. But not the cracking of wood, the cracking of an egg.<br/>
      We stopped eating our dinner—which I had barely touched—and ran over to the fire.<br/>
     Charlie went and got the slab of basalt my parents had bought for me for my dragon a few years prior, and my father carefully put the (F/C) dragon egg on it using the thongs.<br/>
     He dropped the egg gently and I stepped closer.<br/>
      The egg bulged in several places at different times, until finally....<br/>
      My dragons wings stretched and the egg shattered.<br/>
      A clear layer slim lathered the dragon chick.<br/>
     I reached for the warm water that sat by the fire and dabbed a sponge on the dragons body gently, taking away the slime.<br/>
     The small (F/C) dragon looked up at me, its (F/C) scales rippled and shone.<br/>
      Its horns were (H/C), its underbelly was (UB/C) and its eyes were (E/C), the same as my own.<br/>
     It took away the sponge and rested its snout against my palm. I felt the symbol on my shoulder burn.<br/>
     "I'll call you.... (D/N)" I said.<br/>
     The dragon chirped in agreement.<br/>
     I saw my mother smile proudly and Phil squawk on my brother/sister's shoulder.<br/>
     (D/N) climbed up my arm and on to my shoulder.<br/>
      I look to my father.<br/>
     "There's dragon food in the press" he said.<br/>
      I jump on to my feet and walk quickly to the kitchen and open the press renown for its supply of phoenix food.<br/>
     I open the door to see a box of <em>Scales and Tails: Number 1 </em>on the bottom shelf of the press.<br/>
      I find the bowl that I had bought a few months ago for my pet dragon and fill the bowl half way. I place the bowl on the ground and gently placed (D/N) on the floor beside it.<br/>
     "Go on, eat" I say.<br/>
     (D/N) nibbled at the food and we all went back to our meal.</p><p>*****</p><p>"(D/N)! You're doing it!" I shout. <br/>
      It's been about two years since <em>that</em> Christmas and (D/N) has flown for the first time.<br/>
     I don't think I could ever be as proud of my dragon. And I look forward to our future together.<br/>
      <em>(D/N), I look forward to the adventures we have yet to have...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bait (Rogue Male Dragon X Female Human/reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a wealthy merchants daughter who was taken in the middle of the night by some men to lure a dragon for dragon hunting. And lucky for you the dragon has different plans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is SOMEWHAT better than the previous ones.</p><p>And this one was requested also.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <b>(</b> </em> <em> <b>Y/N)'s POV</b> </em></p><p>Who could ever imagine that the daughter of a wealthy merchant could ever become bait for dragon trapping, but now, that's <em>exactly </em>my situation. My wrists were bound together, the rope digging into my skin, leaving them raw. I was gagged with an old dirty rag, which was tightly wrapped around my head, leaving my mouth as dry as a dessert and my cheeks aching.</p><p>I looked down at the four links of rope around my wrists, oh how sore they looked. Red and swollen looking compared to the tightness of the bland yellow rope. My body rocked from to the right as the carriage wheels hit some sort of dent in the dirt road beneath.</p><p>I was still in my white nightgown, which was now slightly torn and dirty from my fight against the trappers. Three of them had woken me in the middle of the night, dragged me off my warm and comfortable bed and threw me to the wall. While I was still stunned, they pulled me out if my room and down the stairs. Of course my father, brother and mother were away at a ball and I'm guessing all our servants and guards were drugged, seeing as no matter how loud I yelled and begged, no one came. Eventually, the bulkiest of the trio stopped my kicking and screaming and carried me out of the home and into this large and unpleasant looking horse-drawn carriage. It was then I was hit in the temple with the pommel of a sword. After that? I don't remember.</p><p>Now, you're probably wondering about the entire <em>bait for dragon trapping </em>thing, right? Well, it's rumoured that south of our town, Ruglon, there's a dragon living on the hill we refer to as the Beast's Layer. Of course, as a girl, I just presumed it was so large that it looked like a beast had made itself right at home, but now that seems to no longer be my idea of why the Beast's Layer is called so.</p><p>The carriage came to a rough stop, sending me forward in my seat, the only thing that held me back from falling on the floor was the muscled arm of one of my captors that crossed my torso just in time. I let out a grunt as my chest hit his arm. After my head hit the wooden wall of the tight carriage interior, the captor that stopped me from falling yanked the rope that was attached to my bound wrists and pulled me out of the carriage. Once my feet hit the ground, a man that was waiting outside the carriage, blindfolded me. He had several scars on his face and neck, the main one that stood out was just below his left eye that looked to be several years old. "Bring 'er to the trappin' tree." He ordered, his voice dry and rough.</p><p>After what felt like several minutes of fighting against the three men's grasp again, I was hauled off deep into the forest and sat at the base of a large tree, which I guessed was an oak tree. My wrists were raised above me and were tied to the tree.</p><p>"Let's see how long it takes to lure him," the scar-faced man said. All of them began to walk away from where I sat and showed no sign of coming back.</p><p>
  <b> <em>No POV</em> </b>
</p><p>A dark dragon roamed the sky scattered sky. He had smelt the trappers from several miles away, and ever since they had made their camp, he had winged the skies, waiting since earlier that day for them to either move closer and strike or to lay their bait. And now he smelt a new arrival: a female of their wretched <em>human </em>species.</p><p>He looked down at the camp. His black scales would hide him from them seeing him, so long as he didn't block the light of the full, white moon, and cover them in his engulfing shadow.</p><p>He hovered where he was for a moment, extending his predatory eyesight. She sat in a clearing, surrounded by various ballistae; surely they would be used to either kill him or to injure and capture him. He noticed that she was bound to a tree, blindfolded and gagged, dressed in some loosely fitting cloth, making her look quite vulnerable. He couldn't help but pity the female. Using a female to lure a male is seen as lowly and unjust among dragons.</p><p>It made his large stomach churn.</p><p>He then noticed a number of feminine sounding moans, as if a female was trying to speak but could not, due to some soft material stopping the sounds coming out clearly.</p><p>He fully brought his attention to the female again. She was waving her head from side to side, thrashing it against the oak tree she was tied to. A man with several scars walked into the clearing she sat in. <em>Ignatius. </em>He growled to himself.</p><p>The dragon trapper had been trying to get the black dragon: to put his head on a platter, make daggers out of his teeth and claws, and to surely keep a horn or two on display in his chambers, to show off to his mistresses.</p><p>Ignatius squats in front of the female and grabbed her chin.</p><p>
  <em> <b>(Y/N)'s POV</b> </em>
</p><p>I felt a rough hand grab my chin after I hit my head against the thick tree trunk. I heard a masculine growl come from in front of me. Very close in front of me. I could feel his breath in my face. It smelt horrible, of tobacco and some other fowl substance. "Don't you dare try to warn him off," the man spat, his voice belonged to the scar-faced man. "If you try to do that again, or if you did warn him off... Well, let's just say well be payin' Daddy a visit--along with Mummy and brother--and let's just say, it won't be anywhere near as <em>friendly</em> as yours."</p><p>I stayed quiet and hung my head. He let out a satisfied <em>hmph</em>and added, "That's what I thought," he then walked off again.</p><p>As he was about to have the men ready themselves again, I heard the blood-chilling roar of a dragon come from above.</p><p>
  <em> <b>No POV</b> </em>
</p><p>He couldn't stand it. First having her taken from her home in the middle of the night and dragging her off to the forest, bound and vulnerable and to be used for dragon trapping, and now threatening her, along with her family. That was <em>extremely </em>low.</p><p>He growled and let out and blood-chilling roar as Ignatius walked away. He swooped low, diving for the clearing, wings folded in to increase speed.</p><p>He landed with a roll, knocking the ballistae, men and trees down with his thick tail and even thicker neck and legs. He heard the female scream at the sound of breaking bones and shattering wood and metal. He moved back, his tail facing the female, his head towards where Ignatius had just walked in. He smelt blood, lots of blood. He saw one of the spears the trappers had in leaning by the trees sticking into one of the dead males' chests, he noticed not a single one of the bodies wore armour. He zoomed in on this one particular male, noticing his familiar scent.</p><p><em>Ignatius! </em>He realized. <em>He's dead. </em>He let out a victorious cry, the female curled into herself as best as she could; the sound of the cry was deafening.</p><p>Then the monstrous dragon noticed quick movement nearby. One of the young, uninjured trappers had rushed to his feet and was sprinting off in between the trees.</p><p>The dragon snorted, not caring that the youth had got away. He was uninjured and his main assassin was dead, he had nothing to fear.</p><p>He turned towards the female, her body shook from head to toe. The black dragon turned around as best he could; the clearing was large, but he was larger and relaxed his thinned pupils. Her skin was pale with shock, tears dampened her blindfold, some even escaped, leaving a small river on either cheek.</p><p>He shifted to his own 'human' form--though he hated calling it that; a dark-haired male, not much older than the female--or so he looked; with unnatural amber eyes; 'human' sized dragon wings; and black scales that covered his chest, shoulders, groin and thighs, hiding his <em>personal </em>areas; and last but not least, pointed fangs digging into his lower lip, somewhat vampire-like.</p><p>He knelt down by the female, admiring her for a second. The dragon-bull in heat, inside him, told him to <em>take her, make her yours. Be done with your problems so you don't have to wait another century. </em>While the other half of the dragon-bull said, <em>take her your layer to rest, then return her home.</em></p><p>He let out a quiet sigh and first undid her bound wrists, releasing them from the tree. Then, with the sharp nail of his index finger, cut the four loops of rope, freeing her arms. She raised her head, surprised. He then undid her gag, allowing her to take a breath. Using his fire magic, he teleported a waterskin from one of the trapper's bags to him, he sniffed the water inside first before handing it over to her, making sure it wasn't poisoned or drugged.</p><p>He took one of her hands, how smooth and soft it felt, and put it on the neck of the waterskin. "Here, drink," he said encouragingly, she wrapped her fingers around the neck of the waterskin and drank, the cool water soothing against her dry throat and mouth.</p><p>When she was done, she placed it on the ground beside her. Then the dragon finally reached for her blindfold and undid it. When he had undone the knot he slowly took it off. She raised her head. Her eyes widened and he knew she was about to scream.</p><p>He looked her dead in the eye, in a second her pupils thinned. He had hypnotized her. "Sleep," he murmured. She fell limply against the tree, her head slouched forward. He reached for her and took her in his arms, cradling her. He stood up, her weight was nothing to him. He took a breath and shifted to his large black dragon form. She lay in between his forelegs, cradled by his plated chest, though she was less than half his forelegs in length. He unfurled his wings slightly and with one great push of his hind legs, jumped into the air, flapping his wings, going home to his layer.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Y/N)'s POV</em> </b>
</p><p>I woke up on a makeshift bed of long grass and reeds, similar to a flattened nest. Light streamed in from behind as I lay on my side. I sat up slowly, feeling heavy headed as if I had had too much mead the night before. I noticed I was surrounded by gold, jewels, gems and jewellery in either wide tall piles or flattened ones. As I straightened myself up, I noticed the nest I was on, was on top of such a flattened pile.</p><p>I moved my gaze towards the light. I was in a cave, a large one. I could make out a large bulk by the entrance. I slowly get off the pile of smooth gems and coins, sending some to the floor. A mixture of clinks and clatters filled the cave, making me jump. I cursed myself and noticed the shadow of the bulk move. I looked towards it, I dragon-like head was now attached to the bulk.</p><p>I fell to the floor in shock and scrambled back towards the pile of treasure I had been on moments before.</p><p>The dragon stood up and walked towards me slowly as if trying not to frighten me, though no matter what does, I'll still be scared. He stops a metre from me. If I stand up, I'd stand below his foreleg's elbow. I gulp as he stands there, his warm breath on me.</p><p>"You're... You're going to eat me, aren't you?" I say, my voice is weak.</p><p>I see his amber eyes widen. <em>No, I'm not. </em>He says, his voice in my head. It's young, like my own. He looks over his right shoulder and, with his snout, pushed over a golden bowl, filled with berries and hazelnuts, over to me. He then picks up a waterskin--out of about five I see--and drops it by the bowl. He then picked up a chalice from one of his piles of treasure and placed it by the waterskin. He took a giant step back and sat down before me, gesturing his chin to the food. <em>Eat. </em><b>(Not at all getting Toothless feels here XD)</b></p><p>I look at the food and then to him. He looks back at me. We stay like this for what felt like several minutes.</p><p>He shifted to his human form, a cocoon of white light surrounded him as he did so. I have to say, I found his muscled chest and stomach quite attractive.</p><p>He sat cross-legged in front of me. "Eat" he repeated, gesturing to the food. When I didn't do anything he sighed. "The waterskins are from the trappers' camp, I've already checked, they're not poisoned. And I picked the berries and nuts myself." He explained. I still don't respond and he stands up and walks away, sitting by the entrance of the cave.</p><p>For some reason, I felt guilty for angering him, so I began to eat, only now noticing my hunger. After I emptied the bowl and some of the waterskin, I made my way towards him. He stood up and came towards me also. We met in the middle of the cave, nothing but grey stone surrounding us.</p><p>He holds out his hand. "I'm not very good with your greeting customs,  but I believe this is how you're people greet each other." He said. I smile and put a hand in his.</p><p>"And you'd be right," I say, shaking his hand gently.</p><p>I notice his smile and we let go of each other's hands. "My name is Blaze," he said bowing at the waist.</p><p>I feel my cheeks flush. "I'm (Y/N)" I say.</p><p>Blaze straightened himself up. I notice some sort of nervous look on his face. "I want to return you to your family, but first, I need your help"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>If you've ever read the </b> <b> <em>Dragonology</em> </b> <b> <em> Chronicles </em> </b> <b>then you'll know the main antagonist is a man called Ignatius. So having the </b> <b> <em>scar-faced man </em> </b> <b>with the name </b> <em> <b>Ignatius </b> </em> <b>was just lazy of me. Also, this is now my longest chapter ever with over 2500 words!!!!! So yeah, that's all I've got to say.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alone No More (Rogue Dragoness X Paralyzed Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are an elven wizard/mage who is paralyzed from the waist down. You're a hermit who barely gets to see anyone so one day when a young dragoness asks for your company after the loss of her mother, you were delighted to accept.</p><p>Definitely one of my shorter ones, but much easier to read.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a tumblr post (like a month ago) on Pinterest about things someone wanted to see from male characters in books, so I came up with this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>F/B:</em> </b> <b> favourite book title</b><br/><em> <b>H/C:</b> </em> <b> hair colour </b><br/><em> <b>F/C:</b> </em> <b> favourite colour<br/><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6f/8c/ba/6f8cba7b006391be08c818550b4704ad.png"><em>Outfit </em>(</a>the top left male one)<br/></b><b></b></p><p>I've been like this ever since that horrible accident about ten years ago. I'd been going through a forest some miles away, gathering some supplies to aid my apprentices' studies in magic, when out of nowhere, three human men on horseback came my way. I had no time to react, to hide or dodge, and so I fell under twelve hard hooves, crushing me. My spine has since been shattered, leaving me paralyzed from the waist down. Now I go around in a wheelchair, living alone in a small bungalow on the top of a crag, outside our elven city Irita.</p><p>Being a mage, there's only so much I can take of this loneliness, reading books and learning spells can only provide so much entertainment for an old elf like myself. I'd often go out onto the edge of the cliff and just sit there, out of my wheelchair and on the ground, listening to the fast-flowing water hundreds of meters below, but apart from that and reading inches thick books, I don't do much else. The only interaction I get with people is the delivery man who brings me my weekly groceries; I have no family and my apprentices have new mentors to teach them magic. I do miss my <em>old</em> life, I used to live closer to Irita and teach magic to teenage elves, but now, that is no more. Once friendship and liveliness surrounded me, now they have been replaced with loneliness and boredom.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I sat in my wheelchair, sitting by the edge of the crag, looking out at the forest directing across from me, across the crags. I see a young stag roam around by the edge of the wall of trees, bushes and brambles, then I see a family of hares hop around, before nibbling on a few blades of grass for a while.</p><p>I sat there for a good while, sipping my evening cup of camomile tea as the sun began to set. I look to the table beside me, putting down the cup and looking at the thin/thick leather-covered book beside me on the small round table, thinking of reading it again, as it was my favourite book, (F/B). I go to reach for it until the stag and hares across the crag scatter from where they calmly stood. I look in their direction, my face hard. <em>What could've startled them?</em> I take the long strands of my (H/C) hair off my face, hoping to catch a glimpse of what could have caused such a reaction. My eyes glance around, scanning the area... And then, I hear it: the sound of wings flapping. The sound comes from below, so I look down.</p><p>A few seconds later a soft grey dragon glides up over the edge of the crag, into my view, facing me. It hovered there for a moment wings outstretched gracefully, tail slightly curved as it came to a stop. It hovered for a moment, the sun glistened off its smooth scales. It landed to the right of me. If I stood--or rather if I still could--its shoulder would be over my head. It looked at me for a moment, blinking at me with those sharp blue eyes. I look back at it, amazed, dragons usually distance themselves from humans and elves, so because of this, it's my first time to see one up close.</p><p>It flicked out its tongue like a snake, tasting the air. It came a little close, head kept low as it warily came closer. I slowly turned my wheelchair around as it came closer, still smelling the air. Its snout stopped about a foot away from me before it sat down, looking down at me with a tilted head. <em>Hello, elf</em> said a young, feminine voice in my head.</p><p>I look up at her. "Hello, dragon," I say through my amazement. She lowers her large head again, almost touching her forehead against mine.</p><p><em>I heard there was a hermit on this cliff, I just didn't think about it.</em> She said, sniffing my (F/C) outfit.</p><p>The statement made me smile. "So, I'm known, am I?" I say amused.</p><p>She snorted. <em>Don't get too smug about it</em>. She said, unimpressed. Then she moved rather <em>unexpectedly</em>; she lay beside me, quite relaxed looking.</p><p>I look at her, failing to hide my surprise. <em>What? Can't a </em><em>dragoness</em><em> relax once in a while, while the sun sets behind her?</em></p><p>I glance to the side, embarrassed. "I apologize. It's been a long time since I've seen a dragon, and even then it was far off. And I haven't had close company for a long time either."</p><p>She blinked and said nothing.</p><p>"I'm (Y/N). What's your name?" I asked, looking at her scales twinkle as her abdomen rose and fell as she breathed.</p><p><em>I'm </em><em>Orvada</em><em>, daughter of </em><em>Boara</em><em>, eater of sheep. But you can just calk me </em><em>Orvada</em>she said.</p><p>I nod respectfully. "Pleasure to meet you."</p><p>We talked for a while after that as she told me various experiences she had been through and I did the same with her, not bringing up my most memorable and terrifying one. It turned out her dam had pasted on several weeks ago, and because she was a rogue, Arvada knew no other dragon, and so loneliness had hit her too. The statement made me smile. When she gave me a questioning look I said. "You are always welcome to join me here. And I hope you do," I got a warm feeling from her mind as she came a little closer, nuzzling her face against my own.</p><p><em>Thank you, (Y/N)</em> she said as a loud rumble came from her throat, which I presumed was a purr.<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Befriended (Unicorn Colt(male)/Shifter X Male Dragon-Shifter/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a young drake in dragon territory who's been having a bad day. While trying to clear your mind with a walk, you run into something that isn't supposed to be across the border: a unicorn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE</p><p>Also, this was requested. And it is a continuing story which I hope to have up here very soon (as soon as I finish and edit it).</p><p>And this isn't my best chapter either.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>F/C: </b>
  </em>
  <b>favourite colour</b><br/>
<em>
    <b>UB/C: </b>
  </em>
  <b>underbelly colour</b><br/>
<b>
    <em>H/C: </em>
  </b>
  <b>horn </b>
  <b>colour</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>I was pretty much wandering through the forest in my human form. I wasn't really trying to find or do anything, I just wandered around.</p><p>My younger brother, Blaze, had a massive row with my parents. Well he was still in the row when I snuck out of the house.</p><p>Like I said, I was wandering, trying to clear my head, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>I was about to emerge into a bright clearing, when I felt the presence of another dragon or drake.</p><p>I slowed my pace and peered around a tree. I saw a white unicorn with a cream mane and tail, with some multicoloured markings on his back, similar to a tigers patterns, and <em>only</em> on his back.</p><p><em>What's he doing here? </em>I panic, <em>He's in dragon and drake </em><em>territory!</em></p><p>From what I could smell both the nearby dragon and unicorn were male.</p><p>I quickly changed to my beast form; an (F/C) coloured drake with a (UB/C) underbelly.</p><p>I used my sharp eyesight to see through the dense forest: the dragon was to my right, and clearly stalking the unicorn.</p><p>I'm not sure why I did it, but I did.</p><p>The unicorn raised his head and the dragon pounced.</p><p>The colt changed to his human form as I jumped out from behind the trees and clawed the dragon.</p><p>I tore him up pretty badly. His cheek and upper neck were bleeding the distinctive black blood of a reptilian.</p><p>He was knocked off course and landed in a heap at the edge of the clearing.</p><p>I was ecstatic! Blaze would never believe this if I told him. He always called me soft and weak. I couldn't help feeling the complete opposite as the dragon ran off with his tail between his legs.</p><p>I turned my head around, remembering the colt.</p><p>He sat by a tree, trembling from head to toe.</p><p>I shifted back to my human form, he seemed to ease a little bit. Just a little bit.</p><p>I realised standing wasn't going to help him calm down so I sat in front of him, cross-legged and completely quiet.</p><p>I studied his figure; he was tall and slim with pale skin and blonde hair-some covering his forehead-similar to his mane and tail. He wore fairly laid back clothes; jeans and a white t-shirt. I have to say he was quite handsome.</p><p>I was in a <em>How to Train Your Bat </em>t-shirt with skinny jeans and I wore my shaggy (UB/C) mullet it its usual style; the tips of my fringe hanging over my right eye.</p><p>I spent about ten minutes sitting on the grass before he talked.</p><p>"W-what do you want?" He asked, it was a mixture of suspicion and fear.</p><p>I sighed sadly. "Nothing, I guess" I looked down at my crossed legs. <em>I should have known he wouldn't trust me.</em></p><p>I stood up and turned around.</p><p>"W-wait!" He shouted.</p><p>I turned my head to my right and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Thank you... For saving me" he said.</p><p>I turned around fully. "You're welcome". I held out my hand to be shook. "I'm (Y/N)"</p><p>He put his pale hand in my hand, which in comparison made me look like I lived in Spain and he in Ireland. (<b>Shout out to my home! </b><b>C'mon</b><b> I had to).</b></p><p>"I'm Zion" said the colt.</p><p>I shook his hand fondly. "Nice to meet you, <em>Zion" </em>I liked how it rolled on my tongue.</p><p>Zion blushed slightly. "And you too, (Y/N)"</p><p>I liked how he said my name. I'm not sure why.</p><p>"So why are you in dragon territory?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"Eh.... I'm not sure" Zion replied.</p><p>"What do you m-?"</p><p>"I started walking around" he said, cutting me off, "and somehow crossed the border, I thought if I stayed away from towns and cities, no one would find me... I guess I was wrong"</p><p>I chuckled. "Yeah"</p><p>Zion laughed as well. I'm pretty sure I turned red.</p><p>Somehow myself and Zion ended up talking the whole way back to my layer.</p><p>My cave was in cliff, with a route up from the scree that had remained from when the last cliff face collapsed.</p><p>We stood at the end of it for a few moments and I started to head up to my cave. After about two metres I realized Zion wasn't following.</p><p>I turned around; he stood idly at the bottom of the scree pile.</p><p>"Aren't you coming?" I asked.</p><p>Zion shrugged. "Do you want me to?"</p><p>I nodded. "I wouldn't have brought you all this way if I didn't" I pointed out.</p><p>Zion made his way up the scree steps.</p><p>I stopped at the mouth of the cave a looked at his reaction: he seemed pretty surprised at the layout.</p><p>In the main chamber there was a kitchen-come-dining area. There were two channels, one to the left-to the living room, one to the right-to my bedroom/hoard. The kitchen-come-dining area had kitchen cabinets, a fridge, kettle, microwave and other appliances and a bare wooden table with four chairs.</p><p>"I expected something dull and cold, not something so....<em>homely" </em>said Zion walking forward.</p><p>"Yeah, dragons have almost completely given up on living in caves. And those who do live in caves tend to just, renovate them soon after they move in"</p><p>"Not bad... It's much better than my apartment."</p><p>I shrug. "Yeah, it's nice, I guess. Gets pretty cold in winter though"</p><p>"I bet it does" said Zion, looking at the pictures on the wall of me and my family.</p><p>"So do you want anything to drink? Water? Beer?"</p><p>Zion thought. "Eh... What beer do you have?"</p><p>"Heineken" I reply, opening the fridge.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll have one" he said. It's hard to imagine half an hour ago he was about to be attacked by a dragon.</p><p>I pick up two glass bottles and place them on the counter, then take off the metal caps. As I dump the caps, Zion comes over to the counter.</p><p>I noticed how slim his fingers were as he picked up his bottle of Heineken.</p><p>I calm myself as much as possible and say: "Do you wanna go in to the living room and maybe watch a show or something?"</p><p>Zion shrugged. "Okay"</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, still sitting on the couch in my living room.</p><p>Both Zion and I had fallen asleep, and in the mist of it all, lost control of our human forms.</p><p>I was now an anthropomorphic drake and Zion an anthropomorphic unicorn.</p><p>His head lay on my shoulder, his horn barely missing my face.</p><p>I was covered in (F/C) scales and my stomach and neck were (UB/C). I had my (H/C) horns poked out through my (UB/C) hair, along with my tail curled down by my leg.</p><p>There was something about Zion, something different.... Something that was going to change my life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Chosen One (Zion X Male Dragon Shifter/reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Zion is in dragon territory, you decide to introduce him to music on this side of the border. But when you arrive back, you figure something that led you to defending him in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE!</p><p>This was originally a lemon, but it was such a virtual chapter that I'm keeping it in here, but there won't be any NSFW content in here.</p><p>Also, it's still not my best work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>F/C:</em> </b> <b> favourite colour/main scale colour</b><br/><em> <b>UB/C: </b> </em> <b>underbelly colour</b></p><hr/><p>When I woke up the next morning, Zion was still asleep. I carefully lifted him off my shoulder; his white coat was so soft. When I woke up earlier that night I took the throw off the back of the couch and over us. This time I put it over Zion, keeping him warm after I got off the couch.</p><p>I edged off the couch and walked out of the room, being careful not to hit Zion with my tail. I wasn't too sure why I felt happier today, I just did.</p><p>I strolled in to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for myself.</p><p>I pulled down the lever on the toaster when I heard a yawn come from the living room's channel.</p><p>"Hey" said Zion with a stretch. He smacked his lips twice and sat down to the table.</p><p>I smiled to myself before turning around, a cup of coffee in my (F/C) hand. "Do you want some coffee?" I said, scanning his blonde, now with-a-case-of-bedhead hair.</p><p>Zion hesitated before answering. "Eh... If it's going, sure"</p><p>I smile and turn around, getting a mug from the press and put coffee from the coffee pot into it.</p><p>I put the mug on the table and slide the milk and sugar on to the it after.</p><p>Zion put I splash of milk in to the black coffee and took a sip.</p><p>"I had a bet you didn't take sugar" I say, putting it back in the press.</p><p>Zion chuckled. "Thanks.... For the compliment, I mean" he said with a blush-I wasn't too sure about that, because he was covered in fur, y'know?</p><p>I lifted up my mug to cover my smile and shrugged.</p><p><em>Innocent bean </em>I thought to myself.</p><p>I dropped my mug and swallowed my smile.</p><p>Zion looked at me and took another sip of his coffee. "So, what are your plans for today? If you're busy I'll get out out of your hair....eh, scales I mean"</p><p>I let out a low chuckle. "Nah, I'm free 'til this evening. I'm in college at the moment, I play at discos as a DJ at the weekend n' stuff, to keep my head above water"</p><p>Zion nodded. "Then I'll be out from under your hooves... <em>Claws</em> by this evening." He stared down at the warm mug in his white, fur covered hands.</p><p>"How are you going to get home?" I asked, draining the last if my coffee.</p><p>Zion thought for a moment. "I'll figure it out"</p><p>I wasn't too sure how to reply to that. There was definitely more to him than met the eye.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>We returned back to my cave at about 11 at night.</p><p>I was sweaty from jumping up and down from behind the turntable and Zion wasn't much different. We were in our human forms and we were both ready for bed.</p><p>I gave him a buttoned light blue shirt and loose jeans. Now there were dark patches under his armpits, on his chest and a streak down the middle of his back.</p><p>I could see his chest through the shirt, and I wanted to see more.</p><p>"So, where do you put your laundry?" He asked me, unbuttoning his top two buttons of the shirt.</p><p>"Eh... I'll take it from you when I find you some-"</p><p>He slipped off the shirt. His chest and back glistened in sweat as it caught the light from inside the cave.</p><p>".... Pajamas" I continued.</p><p>I felt my cheeks burn.</p><p>He handed me the shirt and noticed my blush. "What is it?" He asked, lowering his arm.</p><p>"N-nothing" I stammer and try to control myself. But I scan his topless, sweaty body again.</p><p>Zion scanned his body, to see what I found so interesting, and blushed sheepishly.</p><p>I couldn't help but step closer to him.</p><p>He raised his head; we were less than an inch apart.</p><p>I felt his breath on my chin.</p><p>I moved my head down, he moved his up.</p><p>We leaned closer, our lips touched.</p><p>I cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately.</p><p>Something sparked.</p><p>
  <em>It was a bright sunny day. Zion was in a white suit, with a black shirt, along with a white tie. There was a wonderful sunset in the background. It was a pretty romantic scene altogether..... Zion leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.....</em>
</p><p>The vision ended and I was brought back to reality. I broke away gently.</p><p>Dragons get visions like that when they first kiss someone. Someone <em>very</em> special. It usually shows it from your point of view, and usually, it's your wedding or the birth or hatching of your first child. Mine seemed to be the aftermath of our wedding.</p><p>I looked into Zion's blue eyes and took his hand in mine and led him through the right channel.</p><p>Zion kept his body close to mine.</p><p><em>Maybe he saw the vision too. </em>I wonder.</p><p>I brought him into my bedroom. On the right-hand side, it looked like an average bedroom, but on the left, it was very different. There was a pile of gold, jewels and jewellery. The light from the ten lights that circled the room reflected off the hoard, giving the room a golden glow with random reflections of blue, purple and red on the wall. In the middle of the room was a large slab of basalt; my other bed.</p><p>I changed to my anthropomorphic form, my neon green skull t-shirt stretched as I grew into the form.</p><p>Zion changed into his as well and came from behind, hugging me around my upper stomach.</p><p>I turn around and but a (F/C) hand on his white cheek.</p><p>He put a white hand on my pec, which bulged under my shirt.</p><p>I smirked and put a hand on his hip and dug a finger under the waist on his jeans, between the fabric and his fur.</p><p>I looked into his eyes; they burned with lust.</p><p>My smirk grew into a grin.</p><p>"You want something, don't you?" I tease; dragons will do anything to gain domination.</p><p>He nods shyly and I slip off my shirt.</p><p>Zion got onto his knees and felt around my groin.</p><p>He looked at me with soft eyes, as if he were a well-trained puppy asking permission to have a play with a new toy.</p><p>I nod. Everything was about to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Past and Present (Zion X Male Dragon Shifter/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You dicide to ask Zion about himself. And you dig up things you would have never predicted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE!</p><p>Warning: strong language ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I strolled down the channel from my hoardroom to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen, topless, and yawned, thinking of the night before as I scratched my sack.</p><p>I flipped on the kettle and remembered how Zion grabbed my horns as he humped against me. I sighed happily and leaned my back against the counter,  happy with how my first <em>real </em>night went with <em>my chosen one.</em></p><p>But one thing still tugged at my conscious: <em>What if unicorns don't get those visions?</em></p><p>I was brought back to reality by the sound of the kettle turning itself off. I turned around, took a mug from the press and threw in a spoonful of coffee granules in to the base of the mug. As I put the kettle back on its stand, I noticed Zion's white figure walk down the channel from my hoardroom. My grey, fluffy dressing gown hugged his tight body, insulating him from the cold of the cave.</p><p>"Mornin'" I say, putting the milk carton back in the fridge.</p><p>Zion walked and walked over to me, sleepily, and cuddled me from behind, nuzzling my nape with his warm, furry face. I felt the tip of his mane tickle the back of my neck.</p><p>He settled on my back as I took a sip of coffee.</p><p>"Cuddly in the morning, aren't you?" I comment, turning around.</p><p>Zion cuddled my chest and murmured: "Destiny"</p><p>I looked down at him, surprised "You saw the vision too?"</p><p>Zion looked up and nodded softly. "I just didn't expect it would be a dragon" he said, pecking me on my lips.</p><p>"Drake" I corrected. "Not dragon.  Only I can call myself a dragon"</p><p>Zion chuckled deep in his throat. "Sorry, <em>drake" </em>he said, taking my mug off the counter and taking a cheeky sip.</p><p>***</p><p>Zion and I were sitting across each other at the kitchen table. I was flicking through my Tumblr dashboard, trying to ignore the 27 texts from my boss (and fellow classmate), that said different versions of: <em>Where the fuck are you?</em></p><p>Zion sat up in his chair. "(Y/N)" he said, getting my attention.</p><p>"Hmm" I say, still looking at my phone. When he didn't reply I looked up.</p><p>Zion had a serious look on his face.</p><p>"Okay" I say, putting my phone on the table, screen down. "Go on"</p><p>Zion looked away for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. "How much do you know about unicorns?" He said finally.</p><p>As hatchlings and dragonets we weren't allowed to know much about unicorns. I look down sheepishly. "Not much" I admit.</p><p>Zion thought of a more precise question: "How muck do you know about our royalty?"</p><p>Still looking down I replied. "Not much" but then something hit me. "But I do remember something about appearances" I say.</p><p>Zion looked at me, wanting me to continue.</p><p>"I know that the royal family have certain... <em>Features </em>which separate them from other unicorns"</p><p>Zion nodded. "What type of features do you remember?"</p><p>I thought for a moment. "Multicoloured stripes and... <em>Gold magic" </em>I said in realization. I looked at Zion in disbelief. <em>He's one of them.</em></p><p>Zion lowered his head. "I'm....Prince Zion, of Roania" he muttered.</p><p>I looked at him still in disbelief.</p><p>It was a few minutes before I got over the shock.</p><p>"So you're telling me," I started, Zion looked up at me, "I've fucked a prince?" With a hint of astonishment in my voice.</p><p>Zion snorted. "You're not the first. I'm no virgin"</p><p>I chuckled back at him. "Should've guessed"</p><p>We stayed quiet for a while. Then one question hit me: "Why <em>are </em>you in dragon territory?"</p><p>Zion looked at me, hesitantly. "As a prince, I'm not really able to marry a man: <em>two</em> kings ruling <em>one</em> kingdom... Not a thing" he said, I listened quietly. "I... My father listened in on me, fucking with a guy. The next day he confronted me and... I left." He let out a long breath, it was difficult for him to recount the story. "I climbed over a fence, many miles away from my home, and it wasn't for the next few miles that I realized that the fence was one of the few ground borders that exist instead of lava... Like I said before, I <em>somehow </em>crossed the border and thought if I stayed away from towns—"</p><p>"You'd be safe" I said, finishing his sentence.</p><p>Zion nodded.</p><p>I took a breath, processing what he had said.</p><p>"What about your family?" Zion asked, wanting to turn the conversation away from him.</p><p>"Well" I started, "I have an older sister, Firestrike, who has a daughter. She was raped when she was 17—I was 16—I had finished school just before my niece, Ember, hatched. That's when music was no longer the peace in my life and became an actual job. My younger brother, Blaze, is spoilt, always has been. Out of the three of us, I'm the only one that works and lives on their own. Unless something has changed in the past few days. And yet I still feel like a failure. My dad hardly talks to me. Blaze is the golden boy and Firestrike is the daughter with the sob story" I say, a hint of envy and detest in my voice.</p><p>Zion looked at me. "And I thought having five sisters was hard"</p><p>I smiled. "Yeah. But it's nice to be independent"</p><p>We stayed quiet for a few more minutes.</p><p>"When you say DJ" Zion started, "is it just you at a turntable or is there a radio station involved too?"</p><p>I smiled. "Yeah, I've worked on this local radio for a few years. Before that I worked on a very popular one that provides entertainment all over Wyrmia. I used to give the presenters and producers their snacks n' stuff. One day some presenters were caught in traffic and the other ill, so the producer of their show put into the booth. There was no one else to fill in. I covered the first half-hour of the show. After that, I was given a good reference for radio presenting. Next thing I know I'm working on D.R.D.R. with my oldest friend"</p><p>"D.R.D.R?"</p><p>I chuckled. "Sorry: the local radio station I work on"</p><p>Zion nodded. "Does it stand for something?"</p><p>"I think it used to be <em>Drake Radio </em>or <em>D.R</em>. <em>Radio. </em>Then after some dragon DJs joined the party, it became <em>DRDR</em><em> Radio." </em>I explain.</p><p>"Is that what all those notifications are about?" Zion said, pointing to my phone on the table.</p><p>"Yeah, I usually have a show with CJ at this time of day" I explain. "I told CJ I wouldn't be able to come today but Ricky, my boss, isn't too happy"</p><p>Zion nodded.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the day we spent together, talking, cuddling, bonding.</p><p>"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask. Zion was on my shoulder as we watched <em>Gogglebox </em>in the living room. "You can't stay in Wyrmia forever. Someone will find out about you and who knows what will happen to you then" I say.</p><p>Zion thought for a moment.  "I'm not sure. But we'll come up with something. I know we will. I'll have to figure something out" he thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Travels (Zion X Male Dagon Shifter/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You decide to get Zion home, even though he seems just fine to stay in Wyrmia. You know that his family must be worried sick, so, you insist and go with him. But when you get to one of the parts of the border that's ALOT easier to cross than the rest, it all goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were walking through the forest, the sun was setting, heating our aching backs. We walked beside each other, a light pack was on Zion's back, while I carry mine by hand: the straps on my bulky forearm. We were both in our anthropomorphic form as we did so.</p><p>We had left my cave a few days previous, bring only the essentials. Zion didn't seem to be in a rush to leave Wyrmia, on the contrary, he wasn't even the one who felt it was best for him the return home, to <em>his</em> kingdom.</p><p>We stopped at a small clearing. "I think we should rest here tonight" I say, looking at Zion. He nodded back at me and dropped his pack on the ground, a soft <em>thud </em>came from it as it hit the soft ground.</p><p>"Thank Gods" he said, stretching his back. "I'm not made for all this  walking" his back cracked a few times as he raised his hands high above his head, stretching himself as much as possible.</p><p>I chuckle. "Well maybe you shouldn't have run from home" I saw, squatting on the ground.</p><p>Zion looked at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" he joked, making his way over to me. He sat beside and leaned his head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss his mane, the tips of it tickling my nostrils.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Zion lay beside me on the grass, looking up at the twinkling stars in the dark heavens above. He pointed to another constellation. "And that one's Leo" he said, lowering his arm back down to its earlier position under his head.</p><p>I smile at the fact that he knew so much about the stars and space. I turn yo him and ask, "How do you know so much about them? The stars I mean,"</p><p>Zion shrugged. "I studied a bit of astronomy, mainly the constellations. While my sisters chose topics like politics and magic, I chose astronomy... I don't think Father was very happy about it."</p><p>I look back at the stars. "I see," I heard Zion's head shift on the grass.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>I shrug. "We're an odd duo," I state. "One of us is an equine, the other a laviathin. You had an amazing education, me, I had an average one." I look at him. "And," I sigh sadly, "we're not gonna be together much longer."</p><p>Zion sat up fully and swallowed hard. "Yeah... I know"</p><p>And only now I realized the reason he was taking his time to get back home; so we could be together longer. Zion got to his feet.  I tried to form a small smile and stood up after him. Without a word we began our way back to 'camp'. I walked right beside Zion. As we walked, I noticed his hoovebeats were uneven. I glanced at his feet: he was obviously limping.</p><p>"You're really aren't made for all this walking" I observe, looking back in the direction of our gear.</p><p>"Ha ha" Zion replied sarcastically.</p><p>I smirk and stop in front of him, my back to him. I bend at the knees and say, "Hop on." From looking over my shoulder I could see Zion was unsure how to respond. I snigger. "Does the short prince need a stool to get on the drake's back?" I tease.</p><p>Zion tuts and gets his arms around my neck, boosting himself onto my back. I take his thighs in my hands. I grin at what I've achieved and straighten up, boosting Zion into a better position on my back.</p><p>He settled his head on the curve of my neck and rested it there as I began to walk, but not towards our gear a mere few meters away: I walked towards the sound of water running. A slow moving stream, I find, is the source of the music.</p><p>I stood by the stream for a moment, enjoying the music. Zion groaned tiredly. "What are we doing?" He croaked.</p><p>"Sh," I soothe, "rest, and let me handle it" he relaxed his body once more. I started to walk parallel to the stream, holding Zion in place as I walked, hoping the stream soothe him to sleep.</p><p>And in no time, it did.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day we continued our journey to the border. Zion walked close to me. We didn't speak to each other, there didn't seem to be anything to say. A journey that should have taken us a few hours, dragged on for just over two days.</p><p>And that journey was only coming to an end quicker the closer we got to the border.</p><p>Within the hour we saw a wonky, rotting, wooden fence ahead. I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Zion sighed sadly and said, "Well, this is it" he slipped his bag off and placed it on the ground, facing me. I turn go him also, glancing at the fence as I slipped off my own bag.</p><p>I force a smile and take his hands in mine. Zion slid them out of mine gently and kept his head low.</p><p>I swallowed a lump in my throat as his sift fingers slip away. He began to walk towards the fence, and, without consent, my own feet brought me towards it as well. From what I could see, Zion either didn't seem to notice, or he didn't seem to care, that I was still right beside him.</p><p>After both of us crossed the fence, which left me bewildered as to hole it held my weight, we walked on, slowly.</p><p>Then I stopped. I could smell magic, and lits of it. I shifted quickly to my four-pawed-drake form.</p><p>"(Y/N)?" Zion asked, turning around.</p><p>I move closer to him and curl my body around him, defensively. I smell a shift in the magic, as if someone was getting ready to use some.</p><p>'I don't like magic. No dragon does'</p><p>I see a werelight firm among the trees on my right. I focus on it and growl. The next thing I know is that there's a searing pain in my left side. The pain was unbearable. It was as if something had torn my left side open with a blunt sword. I fall unconscious. The last thing I heard was Zion call my name. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Hoarder of Books (Bibliophile Dragon X Teenage Elf)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a young elf who loves reading and sketching. While you were outside sketching, the heavens opened and you were forced to hide away in some old ruin. In these ruins, you find a very strange resident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this picture almost a month ago but I didn't come up with this until a few days ago so heh. And it's a gender-neutral one for y'all. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902306546">The picture that inspired this</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonprince/images/4/4e/Callum_Official.png/revision/latest?cb=20180916011714">
    <strong>Male outfit</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>(<em>The Dragon Prince: </em>Callum</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonprince/images/a/a1/Claudia_Official.png/revision/latest?cb=20180916011715">Female outfit</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(The Dragon Prince:</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> Claudia)</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/789678115902308754">
    <strong>Cloak</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(The Dragon Prince:</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> Rayla)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><b>*= pronounced </b> <b>exting</b><b>-wus</b></p><hr/><p>Here I am, wandering through the old abandoned ruins of a castle, the stale smell of cold stone and weeds filling the air. In my hand I hold a tall torch, it's flame aglow, lighting my way as I hear my footsteps echo through the empty expanse of stone. I hear water dripping in several directions and I hear the crackle of my burning torch, feeling its heat on my wrist as I hold it up. I put my hand on the strap on my satchel, digging my nails into it as I look around at the torn tapestries around the crumbling room. I take my hand off it and pull back the hood of my cloak, shaking off the raindrops that had stuck to it since the rain began to fall outside. I had been sketching in my sketchbook under a tree when it began to rain, so I pulled on my cloak and ran in the direction of these old ruins. Once inside, I realized that this rain wouldn't stop anytime soon, so I thought it best to explore the ruins. I had visited several times, I've even sketched the exterior a few times, every now and again forgetting something, like my stick of lead that I use for drawing or the torch I held in my hand.</p><p>I continued my way forward, staring at the remains of wearing mosaics and disintegrating frescos. Then I came to a fork in the room, one going left and downward, the other going right and upward. I raise a brow and look in both, illuminating one at a time as I looked into each of them, sending shadows if cobwebs and dirt into each passage. I take a step back and look behind me, the rain continued to fall heavily. I sigh. "Here goes nothin'," I mutter to myself, making my way towards the left passage, slowly descending the cold, slightly curved, stone steps, my footsteps echoing even louder now as and walk down, the flame of my torch faltering every time I fell a step. I kept going down, looking out for cobwebs and unstable steps as I went down. When I reached the end, there was an old wooden door in front of me. I took a breath and reached for the handle. I opened the door quickly.</p><p>"<em>Yaw!"</em> I shout, expecting to find... I dunno what I expected to find. I shrug. As I was about to take a step, my torch went out. "No no no," I hiss quickly as the torch was quenched with some sort of breeze. I lower the torch down so that its flat side was just below my nose, filling it with the strong smell of smoke. I cough twice before clicking my fingers, making a small amber flame appear at the end of my forefinger, as if that of a match's flame, and place it near the tar at the top of the torch, setting it alight once more.</p><p>I sigh with relief and make my way through, the room was dark and not much wider than the door. Upon closer inspection, I realised that the arches that made the area feel like a tight corridor were arches that were comprised entirely of books. I kept the flame of the torch as far away from the leather-covered books as possible, hoping not to light the worn covers or pages of parchment on fire. The arched corridor began to curve, leading me to the warm glow of an opening. I quickened my pace, soon arriving in the warm glow of what seemed to be a huge library. I lowered the palm of my hand on to the flame of the torch, whispering the word "Extinguis*" <em>extinguish </em>and quenched the flame as I flattened the flame with my hand, not burning myself. I relax my arm holding the torch and with the other, I get a small bag from my satchel and hold it under the piece of willow wood and tar. "Collapus tel duss" <em>collapse to dust </em>I say, clicking my fingers, creating a small turquoise flame at the end of my forefinger. I move the flame nearer to the end of the torch, the willow caught and in the blink of an eye turned to dust, I shook my finger, snuffing out the flame. "Hovus," <em>hover </em>I say, making the silvery dust float in the air, I move my right hand, making the dust come together more like a flock of ravens before dusk. When the dust was tidier, I got the bag, still holding the hover spell, and moved it so that it collected all the dust, once that was done, I tightened the small bag and placed it in my satchel.</p><p>I make my way into the library, placing my feet carefully as to not hit any towers of books, which reached high above. I gape in awe at the size of the library, the ceiling must have been at least five storeys high, rounding in arches and domes. The bookshelves were as tall as any two-storey house, with a balcony above the ones on the ground, giving the library a second level. I could make out one large rose window, at least six meters in diameter, and in front of it was, what I thought, a statue of a red dragon with its tail wrapped around a book, and <em>reading </em>it. There seemed to be a sea of pillars of books on the floor, reaching up, some even taller than the statue. I make my way to the shelves on my left--the nearest ones, and run my hand along the edges of the books, liking their bumpy feel under my fingers. When I turn around, I realise that there are pathways around the library amount the pillars, all of them leading back to the statue in the middle of the room. I make my way towards the statue, taking off my cloak and hanging it on one of the smaller towers. I move in the direction away from the rose window, to see what the books across from it are like, briefly looking that the dragon--it just looked so lifelike. I walk down towards the high bookshelves, most of their covers look fades from having been in the light for so long, but some still look fresh, in the perfect shape of the dragon's shadow.</p><p><em>Welcome</em>, a strong masculine voice boomed in my head, stopping me in my tracks. <em>I have wanted to share this place with someone for a long time, I am glad you have come here</em>, he continued. I turn around.</p><p>"Who are you?" I call out, my voice echoing around me. I saw the statue's eyes glow bright and the dragon unfurled itself from its position, getting off its perch of an unstable looking tower of books, it then made its way towards me like a snake, slithering near me, its head low.</p><p><em>I am </em><em>Qazes</em><em>, the hoarder of books</em>, the voice said, the dragon raised its head and blinked at me with glowing amber eyes. <em>Who are you, hatchling?</em> he asked, sniffing my outfit. I came to terms that the dragon and the voice were the same people.</p><p>"I'm (Y/N)," I say, looking up at the red dragon.</p><p><em>Feel free to read what you wish, just don't damage it and put it back when you're done</em><em>,</em> Qazes said, gesturing to the walls with his wings. I smile.</p><p>"Thank you," I say, I walk around him, passing his tail, which still had the book in it.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I made my way up the stairs up into the ground level room that I had entered a few hours ago. I had two new books in my satchel, in exchange I gave Qazes my old sketchbook, so he could look through my drawings; he said he hadn't seen the outside world for years, so I gave him the full sketchbook, and, in turn, I got these old books on magic, so long as I return them soon. I pull the hood of my cloak up over my head, the rain outside wasn't as heavy as before, so I reckoned it was time to go home. I took in a breath before sprinting in the direction of my home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Fight For Love (Dragoness X Female Drake/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a female drake who has caught the attention of a nearby dragoness. This dragoness has prepared a staged fight between a group of adventures. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE!</p><p>This was requested via prompt and I took advantage of it ;)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(F/C) = favourite colour <br/>(E/C) = eye colour<br/></b>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorai POV</b>
</p><p>Finally, today's the day! The day I finally get (Y/N) 's attention, to have her as my mate. Just think of it; the two of us--<em>together</em>.</p><p>I have enlisted the help of some adventurers to stage a fight against me, so I may win and get (Y/N)'s attention... And then I'll make my final move; to confess my love for her and then we'll bond... Hopefully.</p><p>***</p><p>I climbed up out of my cave, looking out at the late morning sun. I see the shallow canyon nearby; the site for my <em>fight</em> with the adventurers. I draw in a long breath, smelling the air. I can smell it, <em>victory</em>! I take flight, my violet scales shimmering as I glide over the grass tufts, reflecting specks of purple light across the plain.</p><p>I fly towards the forest--no one can fight and be victorious on an empty stomach. There I found a nice big herd of deer. I killed five quickly and easily. I was partway through eating the third one when I realized that I may have to leave the rest for (Y/N), should she be with me tonight. After dropping the slain deer back to my cave, I flew over to the canyon--there was no sign of the adventurers, so I flew a little more south, in the direction of (Y/N)'s cave.</p><p>I landed near the cave and trotted the rest of the way. I saw her by the waterhole by her cave. The drake stood there sipping the cool water as the reflected light from the water hit her (F/C) scales. Oh, how beautiful she was, right there, only a few yards away.</p><p>I admired her for a few more minutes before she looked in my direction. I straightened up, turning into a blushing mess. She giggled at my messy state, which made my cheeks flush more.</p><p>"I.. uh... There'll be a fight along the canyon soon," I blurt out in a panic. (Y/N) looks up at me, intrigued.</p><p>"Then I look forward to seeing it," she said, her (E/C) shining. I stand up fully and nod, before taking off again.</p><p><em>Gods, I messed that up!</em> I say to myself. <em>Now I'll have to win...</em> Not that there was any doubt I would before now.</p><p>***</p><p>The sun had nearly set, and they hadn't shown up... The adventurers hadn't shown up. I sat by the canyon, looking down, feeling sorry for myself. I sigh.</p><p>"Maybe I'm just destined to be alone," I say hopelessly.</p><p>"No one is ever destined to be alone," comes a voice. It's (Y/N), walking towards me. She sits beside me. "Everyone has someone who loves them," she says, resting her head on my shoulder. </p><p>My cheeks flushed. "Everyone?" I asked, looking at her.</p><p>"Everyone." She whispers, touching her snout against mine. I wrap my wing around her and kiss her forehead.</p><p>"(Y/N)," I start.</p><p>"I know," she replies. "The fight was for me, and I feel the same," she said simply. She nuzzled me and I nuzzled back.</p><p>Maybe them not showing wasn't so bad after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Survivors (Male Dragon X Human/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black Plague is running rampant through the land! Your sister and you are trying to get away from it. It has already taken your father, so you must run, except you have nowhere to go and no money. One evening after robbing more food, you come across a cave to take shelter in... what you didn't know was that it was already occupied.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested for @GarrusLover17 who is also on the other site I'm on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's odd what you're willing to do to survive, even when everyone else is suffering the same as you. Especially when it's something you would consider wrong to do under different circumstances. For the past few days we've been riding non-stop to escape the sickness that's running through the land, infecting people left right and centre. Their deaths were slow and agonising. Yet, there was nothing the doctors could do, dressed in their black cloaks and their crowface-like masks.</p><p>My younger sister and I had fled our hometown after our father had become infected with the disease. He begged for us to leave as sweat ran down his pale face. I still remembered the pain in his face, and I hated leaving him. We both did. And so I bit my lip and took my sister's hand.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Father.</em>
</p><p>The words still rang in my ears. Even as we raced from another town. I had attempted to rob food from a half-empty baker's stand, before quickly running away. But I ran into some boxes and dropped two of the loaves. Leaving me with a loaf and three small rolls to feed myself, Elizabeth and Silver—our grey mare. So, now we sat on Silver's back as she walked through the damp forest outside the town.</p><p>Elizabeth tore off a chunk from one roll and held it up in front of me.</p><p>"No, thanks, Lizzy," I said. Her little hand retracted back under her green cloak and I heard her teeth biting down on the crust of the roll. I tugged my cloak closer to me as I felt the chill on my arms. We needed to get out of the damp and in somewhere drier.</p><p>I looked up. The last few rays on sunlight clung on to the top of the hills behind us and the night would only get colder. If only I had saved up more of the money I had earned doing jobs at the tavern, or the tips they had given me when I had helped Father's customers.</p><p>
  <em>Father.</em>
</p><p>The thought of him made my heart ache and my throat burn. I swallowed hard and tugged on my hood, keeping it close to ears to block out the cold. <em>Nothing will stop the cold, (Y/N), </em>I thought to myself. I was about to get off Silver, to give her a rest and so I could stretch my legs, when something alerted her. The mare stopped and stood straight, her ears tilted in different directions before falling back against her mane. Her nostrils flared, and I felt her heart race against my boot. I gripped the reins tightly.</p><p>"Hold on," I whispered. Elizabeth tucked the bread away and gripped on to Silver's mane. A rustle of leaves came from behind us and Silver bolted. My cloak flapped behind me like a dark flag, I heard Elizabeth sob in front of me as I reached for my bow, tied to Silver's saddle. "It's going to be all right," I whispered into her ear as time froze for a second. "Silver will get us out of this." I heard heavy paws bounding after us. But before I could noose an arrow, the heavy paws thumping after us, stopped, and we were in a clearing.</p><p>Silver came to a sudden stop, throwing me off. Elizabeth sat up the saddle.</p><p>"Are you ok?" she called, sliding off the saddle. I forced myself up on to my feet.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm all right," I replied, brushing down my clothes. Elizabeth ran to my side, and I got down to her height, her red locks wavering in the cool evening air breeze.</p><p>In front of us stood several tall ogham stones, though what they said, I could not tell. Behind them stood a low extinct volcano, with an easy, well-worn path led up to the caldera on top. Then I heard Silver snort from behind us. I looked back at the mare and rose to my feet. She threw her head up and down and reared up on her hind legs a few times, her ears flat against her neck. She was still pretty spooked after being chased by... whatever that creature was. I moved toward her, pulling down my hood and holding hands in front of me, hoping to calm her. She allowed me to touch her, and I stroked her nose.</p><p>"It's all right, girl, you got us away from it... Shh, shh." I soothed. Her snorts quietened and her nostrils returned to a more relaxed form of breathing. But her ears didn't stand up like they usually did. I assumed she was still in shock and shrugged it off. I looked back up at the hill ahead of us. The hill itself wasn't that high, and the path wasn't steep. And two-thirds of the way up was an opening, a cave. Shelter. I smiled a little and looked at Silver's saddle. While I had been trying to get food for us in town, Elizabeth had been gathering sticks for a campfire.</p><p>I tugged on Silver's reins to get her to follow me, but she refused to budge. I pulled a little harder. She still fought back. Elizabeth giggled as a played tug-of-war with the mare. I fought her for a few minutes before giving up.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>." I huffed. I took off Silver's saddle and untied the bags of blankets and food, and the bundle of sticks. I left my bow and quiver by the saddle, hidden behind one of the tall stones. I shouldered the bag of blankets, carried the sticks under my arm and held the pack of food in my other hand. As I started towards the path, Elizabeth took the pack of food. Silver snorted and threw her head as if to tell us not to go.</p><p>The sun was long gone by the time we reached the mouth of the cave. The cold nipped at my face, I could see Elizabeth's nose turn red. But finally, we got there. The cave was as dark as the rest of the world, so I lit the fire quickly. It was then I noticed the full size of the cave. It wasn't all that big, about the size of a small tavern. The stone walls were smooth, as was the floor. I noticed small gold flecks of light shine back at us when I looked at the end of the cave which was smaller and out of shape that the rest of the cave... or maybe it was the poor lighting. Either way, I'd inspect the pieces of gold tomorrow, in a better light, in the hope they were coins.</p><p>Elizabeth lay down by the fire, lying on a blanket, with her cloak on top of her, with another blanket. I was about to sit next to her when I looked down and checked on Silver. I peered over the edge of the path. It was hard to spot her for a moment, but then I saw her. She stood restlessly where we had left her, surrounded in fog. I felt bad for leaving her down there, alone and in the cold: without her, we wouldn't have been able to make it from town to town before running out of food. I moved towards the bag of blankets and rummaged around for her horse blanket. I felt it and pulled it out. I kept it rolled up and jogged down to her; the cold burning my legs. When I finally reached the base of the hill, she trotted over to me, whinnying happily. I stroked her nose.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, girl," I said. I made my way to her side, throwing on the horse blanket and tying the straps. I went over to where I had left the saddle and my bow. Everything was still there. The saddle was covered in a light layer of water droplets and the bow wasn't much better, but it hadn't been stolen, so that was just fine by me. I glanced up at the cave. All seemed fine. I took a few steps back and took in a deep breath.</p><p>As I started back for the cave, I looked up again at the cave. The light from the fire flickered and pulsed. Then I saw something; the shadow of some sort of... <em>beast </em>covered the glow from the fire.</p><p>"Lizzy," I whispered. I grabbed my quiver and bow. I threw the strap of the quiver over my head and bolted up the path. <em>I can't lose her too! </em>I prayed to the Gods above that the beast wouldn't hurt her, that it'd inspect her for a bit, or even better, thought she wouldn't even make a good snack. Those moments running up the hill, we're the longest of my <em>life</em>. But finally, I reached the mouth of the cave. I let out a battle cry as I pulled back the arrow... But the sight of Elizabeth facing a shimmering gold reptile head interrupted me, looking at her in curiosity. The head raised itself and looked at me; I held my arrow tight. It was only a head, no neck or long body. It was paranormal.</p><p>"It's OK, (Y/N), this is Argarth," said Elizabeth, coming to my side. I half looked at her. "He lives in this cave, and he's very good a hiding, look!" The head seemed to grow a gold neck, body, four legs, wings and a tail. I saw now the cave was that bit wider at the end; which must have been where he slept. On The floor there was a makeshift rug made of a light layer of sheep's wool. There were also scrolls littered on the floor around where he slept.</p><p>A <em>dragon</em>. I lowered my bow in awe. He wasn't much taller than me, his shoulder was about level with my own, but his horns were long and twisted, like a ram's.</p><p>"Much better, young one," said the dragon, the voice was old and wisdom-filled, like that of an elderly storyteller or teacher. Yet it was not weak, he still had strength in him.</p><p>A drew in a breath. "I apologise for disturbing your place of slumber. We're—"</p><p>"—Running from the plague, I imagine?" Said Argarth cutting me off. He turned around towards his scrolls.</p><p>"Yes," I replied quietly.</p><p>"Hmm, I heard you arrive here earlier," he said, laying down on the sheep's wool, "so I hid. I apologise for my ignorance, but I know that if travellers see me they run," Elizabeth made her way over to him, sitting down on some wool, "so I camouflage myself to hear their stories, the problem comes when people—such as yourself—choose not to speak much, and so I fall asleep easily, which is when this little one," — he nudged Elizabeth on the shoulder — "saw my camouflage fade away. And that brings us up to this moment." He finished. I tugged on my cloak. The fire was dying, and with that fog, there was no way to get any dry firewood, not to mention the creatures that lurked in the forest.</p><p>"Come closer, I don't bite, and I can't breathe fire—" he gestured to the scrolls on the floor "—otherwise I wouldn't have so many." He laughed a little. Elizabeth came nearer to him, leaning against his side. Elizabeth could always tell whether people we're trustworthy by looking at them and hearing them talk, and so I trusted her instincts. I moved closer, sitting beside her, nearer to Argarth's head. He moved his wing close to us, almost covering us, before laying his head down.</p><p>"Rest. I'd like to hear your stories in the morning." And then the cave was silent. Inside, our little wing-tent was so warm. Argarth emitted such warmth, and his wing held in that warmth. After almost a week of sleeping rough, it was nice to be warm. And so, with little resistance, I fell asleep to the rhythm of Argarth's sleepy breathing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Survivors (pt. 2)(Argarth X Human/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Elizabeth are getting by so far while you are staying with Argarth. Though one day when you was coming back from town, the creature they chased you through the forest finds you again, but this time you're alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by @GarrusLover17.</p><p>The creature mentioned below, the 'banther' is from a TV show I watch called The Dragon Prince so the idea isn't original. Here's some artwork from the show:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><a>Banther</a> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"And we've been running ever since," I said, finishing our story of how we ended up of the run. My heart felt heavy after telling the story. Elisabeth bit into a roll slowly. she sat beside Argarth tucked into herself. I held my roll in my hand, sitting across from Argarth and Elisabeth.</p><p>Argarth hummed sadly. "I'm sorry about the loss of your father. I'm sure he was a great man to have raised both of you so well." He looked from me to Elisabeth.</p><p>I smiled sadly. "Thank you," I said sombrely, trying to take another bite of my roll. I had lost my appetite since telling the story, and Elizabeth saw it.</p><p>"What about the time we were trying to wash Silver, and she ended up washing us instead?" She said cheerfully. This piqued Argarth's interest, and he looked at her. I giggled.</p><p>Argarth looked to me. "Care to tell this tale, (Y/N)?" he asked. And so I did.</p><p>Last summer we brought Silver to a shallow part of the river near where we lived. It had been a hot, dry summer and so she <em>really</em>  needed a bath. We led her to the spot, Father carried the huge metal bucket with soap sheddings, I led Shadow and Elizabeth carried some of her brushes and sponges. Everything was going fine until I tried to lead her into the river, and she fought back. We got her into the river where the water was a few inches deep, but we needed her to move more, where water would be up to her shoulder. Father tried to push her from behind. Elizabeth and I tugged on her reins. She gave in, but we fell into the river, soaking our clothes. We laughed it off and got to work and cooling her down. After, we swam and played in the river until nightfall.</p><p>I told the story in much more detail when I told it to Argarth. He laughed. It was a deep, powerful laugh, like Father's. We laughed with him, and I got my appetite back. Once we had finished our breakfast, I went to check on Shadow while Elizabeth listened to Argarth story about a princess who fell in love with the dragon who kept guard of her tower. I walked down the dusty path to the base of the hill. I heard Silver whinny at me as I walked down the stone path. I smiled as she did so, after telling the river bath story it had put me in a pleasant mood. She came up to me, waving her head. I laughed and greeted her with a stroke on the nose.</p><p>"Hey girl," I said, pulling out some stale crust of the loaf from my pocket and giving it to her. She devoured the crust. I stroked her nose a few more times. Then Elizabeth came down; I heard her footsteps on the path, her boots crushing the loose stones and dust. She ran up to the mare, who nuzzled her cheek.</p><p>She giggled at the way her bristly whiskers touched her smooth skin. "Hey, that tickles!" She squealed. I laughed at her giggles; Elizabeth's laughs were contagious.</p><p>I felt my back grow cold. I looked back and saw Argarth's gold scales. Silver stood up straight. Her ears fell flat against her neck and her breathing sped up. She reared up on her hind legs. I grabbed her reins and tried to calm her.</p><p>"Easy girl. Easy." I tried to soothe. She stopped rearing up, but her ears and breathing still showed she feared the dragon. Argarth got closer to her while still held her reins, worried that she would try to bolt or rear up again. I saw his pupils flex repeatedly. Silver's breathing slowed down and her ears relaxed. Argarth stepped back and looked at her.</p><p>"I've never seen an equine up close before," he said, looking at her entirely.</p><p>I looked up at him. "What did you do to her?" I demanded.</p><p>"I told her I was not a threat, and that she did not have to fear me. That I am a friend and I only wish to look at her and enjoy her company," he said, looking at me before looking back to the mare.</p><p>We stayed with Argarth for the next few weeks so we could stay as far away from the plague as possible. I went into town once a week to get food for myself and Elizabeth. To fill in the time I'd teach her how to use a dagger as both to protect herself and to hunt with--though she wasn't keen on using it for either. I also went hunting for fish and small animals like ducks and rabbits, so Elizabeth and I stayed healthy. I also sold some meat to some butchers who would either pay me in other types of meat or in coin.</p><p>I was returning from town, Silver walked by my side. Fruit, vegetables, meat and bread filled her saddlebags. I held her reins as we walked, though I knew she'd stay by me, anyway. I had a dagger and hunting knife on my belt and I wore my cloak as usual. The cold nipped at my fingertips and my nose as the sun set slowly behind me. Barely any light reached below the canopy of the forest. Mud and moss squelched below my boots. Up ahead I saw the ogham stones that stood in front of Argarth's lair. I let go of Silver's reins for a second so I could yawn. I slouched forward and kept walking, forgetting about Silver's reins.</p><p>I barely noticed the rustle in the bushes, the rustle that sent Silver into a full gallop. I stood up straight in shock and spun around. My adrenaline took over and my tiredness was no more. I grabbed my dagger from my belt and held it back-handed in defence. In the bushes, I saw two yellow eyes shine back at me. I backed up slowly, and the creature came forward, into the somewhat better lighting. The creature was roughly 7 foot in height--standing on all fours--had black pelt, with a white diamond spot on its head. It had long whiskers on its snout and feline-like ears. It had the body of a bear, yet its feline-like features distinguished that it was not, in fact, a bear.</p><p>I gulped and ran towards Argarth's lair. "Argarth!" I yell. "Argarth!" I ran for what felt like minutes before hearing heavy wingbeats above me. I kept running, and then he landed before me. His head was raised high, his wings were spread and his teeth were bared. If I hadn't known him, I would've passed out with fear... not that I wasn't far from that. He snarled at the beast behind me. It growled, and he growled back. It whimpered and turned around, a long feline-like tail between its legs as it ran away.</p><p>I fell to my knees, my mouth agape. Argarth folded in his wings and closed his mouth. "What... was... that?" I forced myself to ask.</p><p>"A banther," Argarth replied. I nodded quietly. He looked at me. "Are you all right?" He asked, lowering his head down to me. I was still in shock after my run-in with the creature and Argarth's sudden appearance. I tucked my dagger away and forced myself to my feet, though my legs were like jelly. Argarth lay down beside me. "Climb on," He said. I walked over with heavy steps and climbed onto the spot on his back where his shoulders and neck met. He took off gently and flew to his lair. It relieved me to see Silver at the base of the hill, Elizabeth stood beside her. And damn, did I have a story to tell her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Crashed (Injured Dragoness X Female Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're an elven healer who lives in the heart of a forest. One day when you are reading a book, you here an impact outside your home. You look out to see a dragoness in urgent need of medical attention.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by @GarrusLover17.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've lived in this forest nigh ten years, caring for injured and ill animals and studying the natural remedies the forest could provide--along with making my own from what the forest provided. I've never been a town elf. Always wanting to be at one with nature. So when I was old enough, I moved away from my parents and stayed here. And all though no other elves live in this forest, or anywhere near it for that matter, I'm not alone. Small lizards and birds visit me every day, as do some cats. And bigger birds bring me news from wherever they've just travelled from. It's a quiet life, but it's rarely dull.</p><p>Almost every day I come across a sick or injured animal--sometimes more than one. But that morning, no animal had come to me with news of any creature being injured, and so I was relaxing, reading up on dragon anatomy. The sun shone in through the windows of my home--which is in the trunk of a tree. I sipped on my herbal tea, its light scent filling my nostrils. My eyes never left my book, even as I went to put my cup down on the table. And then I felt it. My entire home shook as I heard a loud <em>thud</em> outside. It shook for a few seconds, before standing still again.</p><p>I'll admit, I was shaken. Nothing like that had ever happened before here in the forest. So what <em>had</em> happened? I put my book down carefully on the table beside my chair, as to not place it in the puddle of herbal tea that had spilt while the tree shook. I walked over to one of the round windows to get a look at the ground. A shallow, wide ridge had been dug into the ground as if a giant had started to till the ground with his plough. I looked down the length of the ridge, noticing a long, thick, pink furry tail. I gasped; it must have been one of the migrating dragons that flew from the west to get to one of their biannual meetings in the middle of the land.</p><p>I spun around quickly, rushing toward my pack full of bandages, healing gels and creams, and my healing spellbook. I rushed out of my home and down the spiralling wooden stairs until I reached the forest floor. I ran along the ridge in the ground--my leather pack hitting my thigh with each bounding step. And then I reached the large reptile. Its feathered wings were sprawled out over the ground and its entire body was heaving; its breathing laboured. I noticed several long, deep cuts on its legs and wings, probably because of it hitting branches on its way down. Black dragon blood oozed from the wounds, staining its fur and feathers. I slowly made my way towards its roughly triangular head. It had tuffs of dark pink feathers under its lilac horns, telling me it was a female.</p><p>I slowly got down on one knee. She released a low growl, which made my heart race. I took a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm not here to hurt you," I soothed. "I'm here to help you." Her growling stopped, but she didn't open her eyes. I took off my pack and put it near to her nostrils, which were still drawing in breath vigorously.</p><p>Her breaths halted as she took a sniff of the pack. She opened her eyes, one looking straight at me, an icy blue sapphire looking straight at me. Her pupils were narrow slits--she was in pain.</p><p>Finally, she spoke. "Where did you get these remedies?" She asked warily.</p><p>"I made them myself. I got the ingredients from the forest around me." I said. She thought for a few moments.</p><p>"All right then," she agreed quietly. She moved the wings closer to her body. She winced with every movement and brought them down, so I could inspect them. I had a look at her nearest wing. I noticed small fragments of bark and branches inside some cuts.</p><p>"So, what's your name?" I said as I opened my pack and took out a vial of spirit alcohol and spilled some on my hand, before rubbing it all over my two hands.</p><p>"Taffia," she breathed.</p><p>"All right, Taffia, I'm going to try to get the pieces of wood out of your wounds, all right?" She let out an acknowledging hum. I picked around inside of the wounds that had bark or wood in them. She whimpered every time I touched her flesh, and I felt bad every time, apologising. After I was done, I rubbed one of my natural healing gels onto her wounds.</p><p>She hummed, satisfied. "That's soothing," she sighed, as the gel cooled the wounds. I smiled to myself and continued to rub some on the rest of her wounds.</p><p>Once she was ready, I led Taffia to a cave, hidden beneath mounds of moss and grass. She stayed there while she healed. Over the next few weeks, I got to know her better. As I had suspected, she had been flying from the west, to meet up with other young dragons and dragonesses who would compete to find a mate. She had travelled day and night to get this far, and so she crashed out of exhaustion and with the cuts to her wings, it would be much too taxing for her to continue on her journey.</p><p>She seemed to enjoy her stop in the forest; she liked the serenity of the forest. She could lie around as she pleased, and she would catch fish daily to keep herself fed. She really was making herself at home here and she didn't seem to be in any rush to get back home, even after her wings were completely healed. Though I didn't mind; it's better to have a friend than to not have one, right? We'd spend most of our evenings together, exchanging stories of our childhoods. She'd tell me of the places she had visited on other journeys around the land; they almost made me jealous at me not having wings.</p><p>One night, after sitting in one of the large clearings to watch the sunset, we parted ways, and I got ready for bed. I lay in bed for a while, thinking about what I had achieved today, along with recognising some feelings I had developed for Taffia, though I couldn't quite put my finger on what I was feeling. Maybe it was friendship with s creature that could talk? Or...?</p><p>And then I was interrupted from my thoughts. I could hear creaking on the stairs up to my home, it sounded as though three or more steps would be stepped on at once. I listened closely to the creaking. And then the door to my home opened. I silently got out of bed and searched for something to defend myself with, but there was nothing to use; I'm a healer, not a warrior or anything else of the sort.</p><p>I saw a dark figure look towards my bedroom through the arch that joined the kitchen to my bedroom. The figure was a tall and burly male. The figure lifted his and waved it forward, signalling two other men to go towards the arch. I froze; the other two were as big and burly as the first one I saw. They went for my arms and dragged me out of my home with ease. I wriggled against their grip, but they kept a firm hold on my forearms. I have never been as scared as I was in that moment. My stomach was sick with fear, my heart was racing and tears ran down my face.</p><p>I tried to relax my breathing; I needed to think... <em>Taffia</em><em>!</em></p><p>I wriggled once more. "Taffia!" I screamed. "Taffia!"</p><p>The leader who had been walking behind me and the other bandits chuckled. "There's no one around here, sweetheart. Just us," he smirked. When we reached the end of the stairs, I heard wings, heavy wings. Taffia. She swooped down low, roaring. The deafening sound made the bandits run like the wind. Taffia landed beside me and snorted. One bandit turned around, and she snapped her mouth shut at him.</p><p>She stood proudly beside me. "Are you all right, (Y/N)?" She asked, lowering her head down to me.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ok."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Crashed (pt. 2) (Taffia X Female Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taffia has chosen to protect you since the bandits have attacked, and she very rarely leaves your side. One day when you decide to make yourself a cool refreshing drink, you accidentally cut yourself. This triggers something inside Taffia, something that changes you both of you forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by @Garruslover17</p><p>GAY COUPLE AHEAD! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN LEAVE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The fruits listed in this story all do exist--I promise--and here is what they look like:</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://media.mercola.com/assets/images/foodfacts/star-fruit-nutrition-facts.jpg"> <b>Star fruit</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/43/Pitaya_cross_section_ed2.jpg/1200px-Pitaya_cross_section_ed2.jpg"> <b>Dragon fruit</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <b><a>Star Apples </a>(they're also known as Milk-fruit)</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It has been about a month since the bandits tried to kidnap me, and Taffia still hasn't relaxed. I haven't heard anything from the creatures that visit me about the men, whether they were near or in the forest. So, I'm presuming that Taffia scared them off for good. But Taffia wasn't convinced. She's constantly watching me, and following me; making sure I'm never alone. She even sleeps at the base of my tree. At the start, I was all right with it, as I had been pretty badly shaken after my incident with the men. But now? Now, it's just annoying.</p><p>Time after time I've gone out to gather food or ingredients for remedies and Taffia would follow. She'd about three paces behind me, her head looming over me like a pink cloud. Often enough I'd have to go into areas of the forest only big enough for a human or elf to pick berries or gather leaves. And Taffia would try to squeeze in beside me, usually getting stuck in brambles and scratched by their thorns, or she'd get her wings stuck between tree branches. It was frustrating because <em>I</em> then had to clean her scratches and put ointment on them after.</p><p>And then there was the time I needed to take a nap because I woke up in the middle of the night to heal a poor injured gryphon. It had been a lengthy procedure, so I needed to catch up on my sleep. I had only been asleep for about an hour when I heard something big and heavy hit the side of my house. I sat up with a jolt and got out of bed. I rushed to the door, thinking another creature had flown into my house. I opened the door to see Taffia clinging onto the wooden platform in front of my door, her wings sprawled out to keep balance. Her head was a few inches away from my own. I heard the wooden plank creak from under her. She gave me a nervous smile as half of the plank broke, splinters flew everywhere. I let out a shriek and shielded my face with my arm. I looked at Taffia, who was now hovering by my door. I took a deep breath.</p><p>"What is it, Taffia?" I asked, trying to act as concerned as possible. Her icy blue eyes looked straight back at me,</p><p>"I wanted to make sure you were all right?" She responded, concerned. "I haven't seen you since this morning."</p><p>I sighed. "I appreciate your concern," I started, "but I was in the middle of a nap."</p><p>Taffia dropped her gaze. "Oh... sorry." No sooner had she said the words, she flew down to the base of the tree. She lay down, wrapping her tail around a tree root.</p><p>"Taffia" I begged quietly. I thought about racing after her, but she seemed to pout, and I was still tired. I settled that I'd apologise to her later. And I did and so did she, but she didn't ease up on her protectiveness.</p><p>I've somewhat gotten used to it but I still find it annoying that I can't have time to myself, but maybe over time, she'll leave me alone and deem that the world is safe again.</p><p>*-*-*-* </p><p>It had been a very warm week, and I wanted a refreshing, fruity drink. So, I gathered berries, star fruit, dragon fruit and star apples to make a sweet, refreshing drink. Taffia was right behind me, which was a habit that would not change soon. I picked a few of each fruit so I could have a nice breakfast tomorrow and make a few batches of the drink for later. Taffia found it rather strange that there was fruit named after dragons--because dragons rarely eat fruit, though she admitted that it looked similar to the ancient Fire Dragons' flaming egg. I brought the fruit back to my house where I prepared it. I was near the end of cutting a star fruit when accidently I cut myself. I sucked in air between my teeth.</p><p>"Ow!" I hissed. I spun around to get my box of healing ointments and bandages for people. I had just put the box on my table when my door swung open. I jumped back in fright. In my doorway, I saw a female, pink winged angel with lilac horns sprouting up between her magenta locks of hair. She had icy blue eyes, and her skin had a rosy hue. She wore a taffy wrap dress that ended at the knee. Her looks left me speechless.</p><p>"(Y/N)!" Taffia's voice came from her lips. "What happened?" She asked. She took my cut hand and looked at my finger.</p><p>"Taffia?" I questioned. She looked at me.</p><p>"Yes, (Y/N), it's me," she said, looking at me. She undid the clasps on the box and rummaged inside.</p><p>"Wait, I have to clean it first," I said interrupting her search. I walked over to the sink. I turned on the tap and let it run for a few seconds before putting my finger under it. Once the wound was clean, I sat at the table and picked out a cotton ball and some tape from the box. I cut off some tape and held the cotton ball to my cut. I looked up to Taffia.</p><p>"Could you put the tape around my finger?" I asked. She took the piece of tape and wrapped it over the cotton ball and around my finger. "Thanks," I uttered and closed the box before putting it away. "So, how did <em>this</em>"--I gestured to Taffia's humanoid body--"happen? And why haven't you used this form before?" I asked, sitting back down.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure," she started. "I just felt you were hurt and came up here. I felt something inside me spread through me and now I'm like this." She paused. I saw that she wanted to tell me something, but she as was scared.</p><p>"Taffia, what is it?" I asked, grabbing her hand. She looked at me and took my hands in hers.</p><p>"(Y/N)... I love you. And I think this form was an act of magic, an act that brings us together or that shows us that we are meant to be together." I looked up at her. I felt something inside, like I had found myself by hearing those words. Taffia looked away. I rose slowly to my feet and held her cheek.</p><p>"I love you too, Taffia."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Scaly Little Bundle (Pet Dragon X Owner/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a university student who's studying magic. You've been feeling pretty lonely since you've moved into your new apartment and so you thought you should get yourself a pet, a magical pet if you will.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is inspired by an ASMR Roleplay by Goodnight Moon on YouTube and the movie 'Onward'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kocWXDJCNLo">The video that inspired this</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Here's what the creatures mentioned in the one-shot look like (of course you can imagine your own versions of them):</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/597712181772788713/"> <b>Phoenix eggs</b> </a>
</p><p><b>Cosmic wolf<br/></b> <b> <a href="https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/335447872244061841/">-1</a><br/><a href="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ff8d55e4-03e4-4c6d-83c1-9bc82af5fe2e">-2 (no horns)</a> </b> <b></b></p><p>
  <a href="https://sites.google.com/a/vistausd.org/hippogriff/_/rsrc/1452278916893/home/image.jpeg?height=296&amp;width=400"> <b>Hippogriff</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/heroes-of-camelot/images/4/47/Gryphon.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20140409173501"> <b>Gryphon</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/sea_serpent_5.jpg"> <b>Sea serpent</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a>
    <strong>Kraken</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1d/61/d6/1d61d683ca2c62eca928eec51fdabbb0.jpg"> <b>Hippocampus</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://news.bitcoin.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/hydraico.jpg"> <b>Hydra</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/a0/34/aca0347860175528c2ebd40ebb51760e.jpg"> <b>Manticore</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <a>
    <b>Jackalope </b>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/28/Wolpertinger.jpg"> <b>Wolpertinger</b> </a>
</p><p><b>Amphithere<br/><a href="https://pm1.narvii.com/6765/fb32280b4ea94df65c80e3345ba2953638dfc5f6v2_hq.jpg">-1</a><br/><a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonology/images/c/c0/Draco_americanus_tex.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/340?cb=20170618223911">-2</a></b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b><a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotterfanon/images/6/6f/Qilin.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161002041023">Qilin</a> </b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/413580aa16589470eb4099b4ad2f92a6/4a12db05ed56ed6ac25f46a896b634254b738a6749087dc801c8ad2516eb0a40/l/game-of-thrones-dragon-egg-bookends"> <b>Dragon eggs</b> </a>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b><em>(T/O/J)</em>= Type Of Jacket (leather, fleece, denim etc)<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>(F/D)</em>= Favourite Drink<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>(F/C)</em>= Favourite Colour<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>(T/O/D)</em>= Type Of Dragon (fire, ice, air/wind, water, earth, star, sun, moon, mudwing, sandwing, rainwing, Nightwing etc.)<br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>(D/N)</em>= Dragon Name</b>
</p><hr/><p>I've been feeling rather lonely since I've moved into my new apartment. And since I'm studying magic in my new university, I was thinking of adopting a magical creature, though of what type, I wasn't sure. So, I did some research on where best to go. And it turned out that there was a special pet shop about an hour away from where I lived. And so, I planned my trip to Lighthallow, the town with the pet shop in it, carefully, so I could travel to and from Lighthallow in good time... and so I didn't get lost.</p><p>My morning started with a bus ride to the nearest train station. Once I was there, I bought myself a return ticket and waited for my train. The sun shone brightly that morning as I waited on the platform. It warmed my face and skin as the cool breeze pulled at my (T/O/J) jacket. I pulled out my phone and had a look at the screenshot I had taken from the website of the pet shop. Its primary colours were black and violet. Its text was white. To the sides of the article, there were pictures of scaled eggs; eggs with flame-like markings on their shells; paw prints; and what looked to be a scrap of scales--perhaps fish scales; all the pictures were white. At the very top, there was a feathered wing, and a scaled wing, side by side as if they were part of the same creature. I was about to have another read through my screenshots when my train pulled up. I tucked away my phone and walked on to the train after it stopped.</p><p>Our trains are steam trains that spew out a glittery water vapour and the odd bubble or two. The carriages were also vintage-style. Most of the carriages were open carriages with broad seats on either side of the aisle that could fit two people comfortably. This morning's riders were mainly commuters, heading for work; the schools haven't started up yet so I would have guessed they were heading for work in their formal clothing. I sat down in one coach, laying my satchel on my lap. </p><p>The train ride to Lighthallow was just under an hour long. I walked off of the train and sat in the train station. The light buzz of the air conditioning units filled the station. I looked at my phone and opened my digital map. I searched for the pet shop and it gave me directions. I sighed, disappointed; the shop was still far away. I rose to my feet and walked out of the station, conveniently there was a bus stop right outside of the train station. I glanced at the timetable; I had ten minutes until the next bus arrived. </p><p>So, I went back inside to get myself a(n) (F/D). I waited inside the cool train station, looking up at one of the mainly LED filled screens in the station. This one told the people inside what bus would be outside soon, and mine was next. When the bus was about a hundred meters away, the board would say that the bus was outside, so you didn't have to stay in the freezing cold, or in today's case, the boiling heat. As soon as the screen said mine was here, I headed out and got my change ready for the bus. As I arrived at the edge of the concrete path, the bus pulled up.</p><p>After three stops, my stop was next. A few people got off on the same stop as me. I looked at my phone again, checking the map. I followed it until I stood in front of the shop. I looked up from my phone. The name of the shop was <em>Magical Companions</em>, written in white cursive font on the same black and violet background as the website. I tucked away my phone in my trouser pocket and walked inside. The door hit a bell on the ceiling as I entered the shop. The smell of animal food hit me before I saw anything. I walked inside the warmly lit shop. </p><p>I looked around. In the middle of the room, there was a wire cage in the middle of the room, which was about 5 foot by 5 foot and it was about a meter off the ground. Inside the cage were four cosmic wolf pups. They were cyan, navy and white or magenta, black and white. One pup stood on its hind legs leaned on the wire cage. The pup barked twice, and the other three flashed white and teleported beside its sibling.</p><p>On the left side of the room, there were water tanks with tiny kraken the size of small octopi, hippocampus the size of small koi fish and sea serpents the size of eels. On the right side of the room, there were small wire cages with manticores the size of cats, jackalope and wolpertinger the size of rabbits, miniature amphitheres the size of bearded dragons, and miniature gryphons and hippogryphs the size of large house cats. Behind the cosmic wolf pups, there was another wire cage that held two hydras the size of collies, and another with three tiny qilins. At the very back, there was the shop counter, which had faded from a deep coffee to a pale beige in the middle. Under the counter, there were the scaled eggs and the flame-eggs from the website pictures. </p><p>I lingered by the counter for a moment before turning around. One of the qilins cooed up at me. I petted it and then one hydra made a sound at me. I looked at the cage. One head of one hydra snapped its mouth shut at me, another head gurgled at me. It was a cute sound, so I gave it a pat too.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice. I jumped and spun around. There was a woman behind the counter with long, curly red hair dressed in earthy colours. On the counter, there was a miniature gryphon. "Y'know, with more than one head, they're hard to predict and they have more teeth to bite you with." I nodded quietly and came closer to the counter. "My name is Shela. What can I help you with today?" She asked, smiling brightly across the counter. </p><p>"Well, I'm looking for a pet," I say. The miniature gryphon came closer to me, its black fur and feathers rubbed against my skin softly. Shela's smile got bigger.</p><p>"Well, you certainly came to the right place!" She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you know what type of<em> Magical Companion</em> are you looking for?" She asked. The gryphon on the counter looked up at me and meowed. "Don't listen to Lucifer, he doesn't speak for all gryphons," she said. </p><p>"Well, the thing is, I'm not sure," I say looking around, "they all look so fascinating."</p><p>"Well, lucky for you my friend, I am perfectly prepared for this type of dilemma." She turned around and fetched a leather-covered book. She took a loose piece of white paper from the back of the book. "Please fill out this form," she said, taking a black feather from Lucifer's bunch of feathers around his neck, which made me flinch. He hissed at her as she dipped the shaft of the feather into the inkwell beside her. I took the feather and the sheet of paper. The form comprising things like my name, how I'd describe myself in three words, what I wanted from a pet, things like that. I handed Shela back the completed form and the feather. She looked at the form and then to the book in front of her. </p><p>"All right, Mr/Miss (Y/N)," she said, putting down the page and scribbling something on it. "So, I've concluded, that you-- " she pointed her index finger at me with enthusiasm, "--are best suited for a dragon," she said. "of course, we don't keep live dragons here; they're hard to maintain and they don't get on with hydras and they are remarkably clingy." She grabbed a key from a hook behind the counter. "So, I will show you some dragon eggs and then I'll tell you about the dragon inside them," She explained. </p><p>She pulled out four of the scaled eggs from beneath the counter. The dragon eggs were no bigger than newborn kittens. Immediately the (F/C) coloured egg drew my attention. "Do you feel drawn to one?" she asked, noticing my reaction.</p><p>"The (F/C) one," I said. </p><p>"Ah, a(n) (T/O/D) dragon," Shela said. She then explained how the dragon's growth cycle would go, how big it would get and when it would access its elemental power. She told me on how best to take care of the dragon egg until it hatched, how to take care of the hatchling, what were the best foods to give it and what type of toys for it to play with--a laser pointer was one of the many suggested. Thankfully, the dragon hatchling wouldn't grow to be that big, only about the size of a house cat.</p><p>I left <em>Magical Companions</em> with two bags full to the brim with supplies to take care of the dragon egg and, later, the dragon hatchling. The (F/C) dragon egg was in a small protective box in my satchel. I walked to the bus stop, prepared my change for the bus driver and waited for the bus. I got home in the late afternoon, so I had plenty of time to set up the nest for the dragon egg. </p><p>It took two weeks for the egg to hatch. And the hatchling was the same colour as its egg, (F/C). I called the hatchling (D/N). They were/He/She was just so cute to look at, but if I stared for too long, they/he/she would snap at me--they/he/she doesn't like attention. (D/N)'s nest is right beside my bed, though often enough they/he/she would try to make their/his/her way into my bed. I didn't mind; I liked their/his/her company and feeling their/his/her heat beside me.</p><p>(D/N) likes to glide around my apartment from time to time. They/he/she isn't the biggest fan of baths, so I have to feed them/him/her treats while they're/he/she is in the bath, so hopefully they/he/she will get used to baths soon. They/he/she also enjoys meeting my friends when I see them and they/he/she loves to sit on my shoulder as I walk around my apartment or when I walk around the university campus--it's the only place I take them/him/her. They/He/She has picked up on the people I dislike and often enough, while I'm walking around on campus, they/he/she will hiss at those people if they come near me, so that's fun. </p><p>So far (D/N) has been eating lots and has been enjoying life in my apartment. They've/He/She has grown a few inches since they/he/she has hatched. (D/N) is due a checkup with Shela soon so let's hope they/he/she has learnt to play nice and will stay quiet in my bag while we travel back to Lighthallow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Living in a Game (Spyro X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You come back from a long day of shopping to sit down to play Spyro Reignited Trilogy. You're about to start playing the third game and you're pleased you have made it this far. As you start up the game, your screen fuzzies and you are brought into the game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested on Wattpad. </p><p>I'm sorry that this is based on a video game but since I play the game and I really liked the idea of this one-shot, I went with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The first bit is based on</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLi8shk6-5w">this</a></p><hr/><p>
  <b><em>(F/G)</em> = Favourite Game</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Bianca ran into the Sorceress's throne room, carrying a cream dragon egg with blue speckles. The rabbit skipped laboriously on the maroon and gold carpet up to the turquoise dinosaur.</p><p>"We managed to... capture the eggs... Your Highness. Every last one!" Bianca panted, holding up the dragon egg between the sleeves of her magenta cloak. She placed the egg at the foot of The Sorceress. She sat up and clapped delightfully.</p><p>"Excellent." She said joyously. "Maybe you will amount to something after all." She said, sitting back, a wide grin on her face. Bianca was taken aback. "Now go guard the tunnels!" She ordered, pointing to the door. "Stop anyone from coming through." She placed her fist firm on her armrest.</p><p>Bianca bowed and walked backwards out of the throne room. She sighed and thought of a spell to block the tunnels. She slipped out her wand and chanted a phrase. Only she mispronounced a few of the words. A wave of magic rippled through the land.</p><p>"That should have done it," she said, dusting her hands.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Y/N)'s POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I arrived home from an interminable day of shopping with my mum--despite my pleas to stay at home. I huffed, taking off my backpack and dropping it at the foot of my bed. I took off/out my headphones/earbuds, which were plugged into phone inside my (F/G) hoodie pocket. I slipped off my hoodie and hit the on-button on my console/CPU and turned on my TV/monitor. I loaded my<em> Spyro Reignited Trilogy</em> game disk and slipped it into the disk tray/slot. I grabbed my controller and connected it to my console/CPU. I then selected the game and the loading screen of Spryo frowning at the player with the three games in the background.</p><p>Then <em>Spryo Reignited Trilogy</em> popped up on the purple fog background with a stereotypical magic sound. I sat on my beanbag/chair/gaming chair. I pressed the<em> continue</em> button, and it brought me to a visual of the three games; <em>Spyro The Dragon</em>, <em>Ripto's Rage</em> and <em>Year Of The Dragon</em>. Above <em>Spyro The Dragon</em> and <em>Ripto's Rage</em> there was 100%. And above<em> Year of the Dragon</em> was 0%. I pressed on the third game and watched the three cutscenes where Bianca the Rabbit stole the dragon eggs with the help of the Sorceress' minions; when she told the Sorceress that the mission was a success; and when the fairy told the dragons what had happened to the dragon eggs. Then the game brought me to the view of Spyro looking out over a lush green spring and Hunter running off to find the dragon eggs--God, how I hate that NPC. I touch the joystick to turn around when my controller shocks me and a white light flashes before my eyes.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>In a flash of light, I'm brought into the world that I had just been Spyro standing in, right in the spot where he had stood, I turn around, hearing the unmissable sound of Spyro collecting gems. The purple and gold dragon turned to face me. He stood at my abdomen.</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked, raising a brow, Sparx hovered beside him.</p><p>"Spyro?" I ask. "How are you right in front of me?" I touch him on the brow--he's solid, so this isn't some VR game. It's then I see it--I too am a cartoon.</p><p>"Well, I'm real, that's how I'm in front of you," Spyro said with some cheek. I fell silent. "Seeing as you know who I am, can I know who you are?"</p><p>"I'm (Y/N)."</p><p>"Well, (Y/N), since you're here, how about you help us find the dragon eggs?"</p><p>"Sure," I shrug. I follow him. We first went around collecting gems, though I could walk right through rather than be able to collect them. When we were near the portal to Sunny Villa, I noticed one of the dragon eggs on a platform.</p><p>"Spyro, over there," I said, pointing to the egg.</p><p>"Got it," he said, sprinting over and jumping onto the platform. I followed suit and stood on the platform while he collected the green and red gems around it. He then stood in front of the egg and it hatched. Out of the egg hatched Isabell, a grey dragonling with cyan horns and wings. The hatchling tried to fly but fell. The dragonling looked at me and circled my feet.</p><p>"Mama!" Isabelle chirped, even though I'm a human male/female. And no sooner had it spoken, a cocoon of light surrounded it and teleported it back to the dragon world.</p><p>"That was weird," Spyro noted before running off again. We soon ran into a fairy who gave Spyro some advice and then Bianca showed up, trying to scare Spyro. But she failed, as all the villains do in Spyro.</p><p>Spyro, Sparx, Hunter and I raced around hatching eggs and collecting gems, before finally releasing Sheila the Kangaroo from Moneybags. Each time we hatched a dragonling, it would run up to me and call me <em>Mama</em>, which was, as Spyro said, weird, but they were too cute to not enjoy the nickname.</p><p>After collecting all the eggs from Sunrise Spring, Sheila's Alp, Sunny Villa, Cloud Spires, Molten Crater, Seashell Shore, Mushroom Speedway, Buzz's Dungeon and Crawdad Farm, when Spyro had unlocked the <em>Back Home</em> wind current, a special portal opened beside it. Spyro turned to me.</p><p>"We, this sure has been fun, (Y/N)," Spyro said.</p><p>"Yeah, it has," I replied, scratching him under the chin, just where he liked it. I turned to the portal.</p><p>"And (Y/N)," I turned around, "stop crashing into cliffs."</p><p>I laughed and ran through the portal.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>I woke up dreary eyed and confused. I was in my bed, my controller sat on my desk as it always did. I sat up and sighed.</p><p>"I really dreamt about going shopping with Mum."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. (Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit) An Act Of Vengeance (Smaug X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fifteen years before his attack on Erebor, Smaug comes across a crying child who's been given up by their lord in exchange for Smaug to not attack the town. He takes care of the child until its a teenager. But when this beloved human falls into a mineshaft made by dwarves, Smaug gets angry and Erebor is just too near to not attack...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested on Wattpad. Also, I'm aware that Smaug had another reason for attacking erebor, I just had to do it this way for drama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>No POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Smaug stirred in his mountain. He lay upon thousands upon thousands of gold coins, chalices and gems, though not under them, just on them; he didn’t have enough treasure to immerse himself in. Not yet, anyway. His mountain at the time was nowhere near as large as Erebor, nor was his treasure. He had rested here, in this mountain, for two months, after destroying his last one while trying to get out of it. He had slept for too long and had grown too big to get out of his cave. And so, he spent months upon months scouring the land for an alternative place to call home.</p><p>When he first came here, his chamber was devoid of riches, so he made it his job to pillage as many villages as possible in the area. Then, the lords from farther away towns, but still near enough for Smaug to pillage with an hour of beating his mighty wings, would drop enourmous amounts of gold and other wealthy possessions at the base of his new mountain. He smirked at the thought; men were so scared of him, they gave up their wealth to keep the fire-drake at bay.</p><p>So, he did not need to leave his chamber. Until now.</p><p>Something had disturbed him from his slumber.</p><p>A sound echoed through the chamber. The dragon stirred again. It sounded like a choked sobbing. And then another sound found its way into the chamber. This time it sounded like sniffling. The sobbing and sniffling rang through the chamber again, and again, and again. It was never-ending.</p><p>Smaug snapped open his amber eyes. His pupil narrowed down to a black slit in the middle of his orange sapphire eye. Who dared whimper and weep in his mountain? Who dared to disturb his slumber with their sorrows?</p><p>He rose to his feet, tail whipping through the air, knocking his treasure about. It displeased him. His lip rolled up into a snarl as he growled. He walked towards the wide tunnel into the chamber, the pale moonlight beamed down the steep slope of a tunnel. He had noticed the sobbing had turned into whimpering, but it still bugged him. It itched at his sensitive ears as he climbed up the tunnel, his front claws gripping the walls, his back ones pushing him forward.</p><p>He emerged onto the platform at the yawning entrance of the tunnel. His large red-gold head poking out of the entrance. He heard the shuffling of tiny feet to the side. He smelled the air. He could smell a human youngling. He looked in the child's direction, seeing its shoulder poke out from behind one of the spiking stones by the entrance.</p><p>Smaug emerged further out of the tunnel, curious why a child, of all things, was up here. He’d had knights, lords, the odd woman, come before him with offerings, either that of death, treasure or food. He’d only ever taken the treasure and eaten the knights, though--they never stood a chance against him. But never had he had a child in front of him.</p><p>He moved his head to see the child, his long neck moving as elegantly as a snake through the air. He looked down at the child with a large orange-yellow eye. The child was curled into a ball, trembling with fear and the cold, sniffling. He/She/They were young, about six or seven years old. He/She/They were dressed in a dirty, torn tunic. He/She/They had long, matted hair and his/her/their skin was as filthy as their clothes. He/She/They trembled on the ground as he looked over them, looking at his/her/their skinny dirty knees.</p><p>The fire-drake felt sadness tug on his heart, which surprised him because he had felt nothing like that. He rested his head on the ground by the child.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted as softly as he could with his booming voice. The child shuffled his/her/their feet and tried to stop sniffling as he/she/they trembled. “I am Smaug,” he introduced. “And you are?”</p><p>The child hesitated before answering. “(Y/N),” he/she/they stuttered. <strong>(I don’t know how to type Your Name (Y/N) stuttered ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)</strong></p><p>“Why are you here, (Y/N)?” The dragon spoke softly, which was very much against his nature.</p><p>“Be-because I’m an orphan and-and dragons like orphans,” he/she/they sniffed.</p><p>“But you barely have any meat on you,” he thought aloud, “what would I ever do with you?”</p><p>(Y/N) fell silent and continued to tremble. That wasn’t the best thing to say.</p><p>Smaug shifted uncomfortably. He looked around. A fog was gathering around the mountain, dusting it with cold water droplets. He could feel condensation gathering on his scales. He looked to (Y/N). Goosebumps covered every inch of his/her/their skin, and undoubtedly under his/her/their thin tunic. He/She was/They were trembling violently.</p><p>Smaug hummed and turned around. (Y/N) thought he was going away and leaving him/her/them there. But the red-golden dragon picked up the child, his/her/their tunic between his lips. Smaug carried him/her/them into his chamber, carrying him/her/them like a dam would her hatchling. To light the way for (Y/N), he made his chest and neck glow, as if he were preparing to breathe fire on his enemies. The warm light reflected against his treasure. He tossed around pieces of treasure as he walked over to his nest in a bowl made of gold and jewels. He placed (Y/N) in the centre of the bowl and curled up around him/her/them.</p><p>“Tomorrow I’ll get clothes for you. Better clothes than the rags you’re wearing now,” Smaug said, moving his wings so they made a makeshift tent for (Y/N), trapping in his heat to keep him/her/them warm. He/She/They stopped shivering soon after the dragon laid down beside him/her/them. The fire-drake’s neck and chest stopped glowing as he relaxed his body. Maybe being a sacrifice wasn’t so bad?</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fifteen years later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>(Y/N) was travelling back from Dale, one of his/her/their many places of employment. He/She/They wore a heavy cloak and a basic ensemble that most labourers wore. He/She/They were nearing the base of Smaug’s mountain, the mountain he/she/they grew up in. They pulled their wooden staff off their back and used it to lean on as they climbed the stairs up to the dragon’s layer.</p><p>He/She/They would travel back and forth from towns near and around the mountain, stopping to stay with her former guardian between each town; usually for a day or two.</p><p>(Y/N) continued to climb, finally reaching the dragon’s platform in front of his tunnel down to his chamber. He/She/They banged their staff off the wall of the tunnel.</p><p>“O, Smaug the Magnificent, may I come in?” (Y/N) called. Sometimes Smaug would be awake when he/she/they came to visit, but sometimes he was asleep and if (Y/N) entered unannounced, and he wasn’t fully awake, he’d snap his jaw at him/her/them, almost eating him/her/them. Though gladly, that only happened once.</p><p>(Y/N) waited for a response, but was met with the distant sound of hammers hitting chisels. “Smaug?” He/She/They called. Still no response. (Y/N) slid down the tunnel and into the chamber. He/She/They could hear high-pitched clanging coming from all directions in the chamber.</p><p>(Y/N) walked straight ahead, looking around, trying to identify where exactly the sounds were coming from in the chamber. They stayed walking, looking in all directions instead of the one he/she/they were walking in. He/She/They took the last step but didn’t feel the floor beneath him/her/them. Instead, they fell dozens of feet, landing face-first into icy stone at the feet of a dwarven miner. The dwarf jumped back in shock and bent down to examine the human. He/She was/They were dead.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Smaug arrived back later that night. He had spent the entire day trying to tell (Y/N) about the miners in the mountain, to stop him/her/them from going there. He had followed his/her/their scent to his mountain, hoping he/she/they had waited at the base for him. When he didn’t see him/her/them at the base, he spiralled up the mountain by the stairs, hoping to spot her but couldn’t. When he reached the platform, he immediately smelled death. He plodded forward. A small circle of dwarves stood in front of him, facing inward. Smaug growled, and the dwarves scattered amongst his gold. In front of him lay the broken body of (Y/N). Anger swelled inside him. Not only had the dwarves snuck into<em> his</em> mountain when he was away hunting, but they had caused (Y/N)’s death.</p><p>He snarled, his tail whipped through the air, hitting the tunnel walls. He roared a gut-wrenching roar with all his rage. He released a long stream of flames, spraying fire all over the chamber, burning the dwarves alive and disintegrating (Y/N)’s remains. The fire-drake left his home and flew down to the base of the mountain, seeing a huge gathering of dwarves camping there. He spat fire at them too, his heart raging with what they had done.</p><p><em>I will kill all the dwarves I come across,</em> he thought angrily. <em>I will wipe out their species for killing my (Y/N)!</em></p><p>He looked off into the distance. Erebor and Dale were ahead of him. And dwarves filled Erebor. In particular, it housed the dwarf king there. What better way than to take vengeance on the species that took away his most beloved, than by taking away the beloved king of that species.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. (Reign of Fire) Lone Survivor (Dragoness & Hatchling X Human Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are part of a small band of survivors that are collecting food two years after the first attacks. While your scanning the skies, you notice something roll out of a cave. You realize it's a dragon egg, but what will its mother do to you while you stand so close to her home and her baby</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by one of my readers on Wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Warning: swearing ahead.</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I scanned the surrounding area, dressed in my dark fireproof vest, jacket and trousers, carrying my sniper rifle while I looked at to the bright sunny sky. As always, we looked to the sky, looking out for the fowl beasts of the sky, the ones who took everything from us.</p><p>Dragons.</p><p>They first started attacking two years ago. I, like many others, lost my parents and younger brother to them, along with the rest of my family. And I’ve been hiding with our small band of survivors ever since.</p><p>Today we were harvesting our food. It was wheat, potatoes, strawberries, tomatoes and some other vegetables like carrots and cabbages. They were easy to grow and didn’t take long to germinate so we could keep planting them.</p><p>Beside me stood Kyle, a blonde stubble bearded, freckle douchebag who thinks he’s God’s gift to our burned, apocalyptic society. He was always trying to talk to me, trying to act smooth... It was torture. Sometimes I imagine tossing him at a dragon when it next attacked. Though our leader wouldn’t allow it... But accidents can happen.</p><p>I can imagine these things all I want, but they’ll probably never come through. I smirk to myself as I thought of ditching him to an angry, blazing dragon after getting lost in a cave--that was one of my favourite scenarios to imagine.</p><p>But then something caught my eye. It rolled into my view. I looked towards it. It was rugby-ball shaped and semi-transparent with a yellow hue. I walked closer to it, scanning the surrounding area. I hunched down beside the ball-shaped <em>thing</em>, examining it. It was about a foot long and was wider on one end than the rest.</p><p><em>An egg?</em> I thought to myself in surprise. A bit off, I could see a small cave entrance. I picked up the egg and held it to the sun, seeing the silhouette of a curled up dragon inside.</p><p>
  <em>A dragon egg.</em>
</p><p>I placed the egg back on the ground gently. I heard a low rumble come from inside the cave, almost like a dragon’s growl. I heard Kyle shout my name, though it sounded more like a squeak. I stood up slowly, picking up the eg and rolled it back towards the cave mouth like a bowling ball. Just not as hard. I slowly walked away from the cave and climbed back up to Kyle.</p><p>“I’m here!” I called back, holding my rifle in hand.</p><p>“You find something?” He asked, jogging over to me. I muttered to myself.</p><p>“No,” I responded and looked to the sky again.</p><p>
  <em>When we wake, keep both eyes on the sky. When we sleep, keep one eye on the sky. When we see him, dig hard, dig deep, run for shelter and never look back.</em>
</p><p>I glanced back over to the cave. I saw a scaled wing creep out of the yawning cave mouth and take the egg back under the wing, rolling it on the ground under its boney wing finger. Kyle looked in the direction I was looking.</p><p>“You found an <em>egg</em> and didn’t take it!” He accused in a hushed tone, arms held wide.</p><p>“It was innocent!” I retorted in just as quiet of a tone.</p><p>Kyle scowled and went to run for the cave, his own rifle in hand. I pushed him back.</p><p>“<em>Don’t!</em>” I scowled. “It hasn’t attacked yet! If you attack, it will not only kill <em>you,</em> but it will kill <em>all</em> of us.” Kyle looked away, as if he was thinking--that was a first. “Just leave it and be on high alert, in case it does attack.” Kyle sighed and nodded, turning back towards our crops. I followed suit.</p><p>The others stayed harvesting while we looked over them, making sure nothing came in our direction. I was forever glancing from the sky to the cave. As the day went on, clouds gathered in the sky, gloomy clouds. Storm clouds. We had just finished picking the harvest when rain spilled from the sky. We all pulled on our rain jackets as soon as it started, though we were all pretty wet before we could slip them on.</p><p>Our driver, Michael, hopped into our pickup truck, and we got into the flatbed with the produce. Micheal turned the key in the engine. The truck shuddered and spluttered but didn’t start. Michael tried again twice more before getting out of the car, the rain spilling off the hoods of our jackets.</p><p>“What is it, Mike?” One of our company asked.</p><p>Michael sighed. “She won’t start,” he said in an obvious tone above the sound of falling rain. Michael lifted the hood of the engine and turned on his flashlight, sighing. He’d have to get a better look when the rain had stopped so the engine wouldn’t get damaged. The rest of us got out of the bed.</p><p>Michael looked around. “(Y/N),” he started. “Go scout that cave,” he ordered, pointing to the cave that had the dragoness in it. I looked at it and reluctantly followed the order, jogging through the rain, mud and puddles. I slowed my pace when I got near the entrance and raised my gun, ready to shoot at that anything came forward. I edged my way into the cave, finger on the trigger as I scanned the cave.</p><p>I was about to turn on the light on my rifle when I heard something big fall from the roof and land in front of me. And that’s where I looked, right in front of me. Then I saw two burning amber eyes. I yelled in surprise. The dragon before me shrieked in response. It was deafening. I heard the others scream outside, and the dragon looked up. Its navy head rose and looked out of the cave, releasing a torrent of fire. The others scrambled and Michael miraculously got the truck running. After skidding around in the mud for a bit, they zoomed off, spraying water and mud in their wake.</p><p>I ran out of the cave, calling for them to come back, but they didn’t look back</p><p>“Shit!” I swore, placing my hands either side of my head in despair. Then I noticed the rain had stopped hitting my coat, but I could see rain falling around me. I looked up, seeing the semi-outstretched wing of the navy dragoness covering me as she watched the others leave. She looked down at me with soft amber eyes and gestured to her angled head towards the cave.</p><p>Maybe these creatures were capable of more than killing millions.</p><p>I walked back to the cave, and she walked backwards to keep me dry. Once I was inside, she turned around; I turned on my torch, taking it off my rifle. There was a large indentation in the floor, it almost looked like a giant bowl. Inside was the dragon egg I had seen earlier. Then I saw the egg bounce and roll around. That was probably how it had escaped its mother the first time. The dragoness nudged me inside to the bowl with her flat head. I slid into it as the egg bounced again and rolled around.</p><p>Thunder rolled, and lightning crackled outside, making me jump in surprise. The dragoness wound her way around me and lay down, trapping me and the egg in the middle of her large scaly body.</p><p>The storm lasted three days. The dam dragon went to get food for me every day, which I would cook over a fire, or--which wasn’t the best alternative--she’d scorch it with her fire breath, burning to a crisp--I’d usually give all the burnt bits to her while I dug for the edible meat.</p><p>After the storm had passed, she wouldn’t let me go home, so I stayed, hoping the others had found an alternative place to plant their seeds.</p><p>One day while she went for food, a chirp came from the egg as it bounced again. The egg had gotten even more active as the days went on, but this was the first time I heard something. I looked at the egg as it rolled again inside its nest, rolling around and around. It made me dizzy just watching it.</p><p>It came to a slow stop before it bulged in a few places at once. And then it did again. And again. I walked over slowly, watching it.</p><p>I then saw a small snout pierce the eggshell and the egg’s membrane. I looked on, sitting at the edge of the bowl as the slimy, scaly head took its first breath. It took three more before it expanded its wings and shattered the eggs, sending eggshell fragments flying. I yelped in surprise, looking away as an eggshell fragment almost hit my face.</p><p>I looked back at the hatchling, the egg membrane still stuck to most of its body. I came closer, tearing off the white membrane that stuck to it like a skinsuit. Soon the little dragon was free, and it hopped about, shaking its blue scales free of slime. It released some puppy-like sounds as it did so. It was about the size of a grown house cat--perhaps bigger, and its wingspan was as long as its body.</p><p>It then looked up at me with the same amber eyes of its mother. Our eyes locked and I could understand it. He/She/They saw me as his/her/their mother. He/She/They rubbed his/her/their head against mine. I laughed a little.</p><p>“I’m not your dam!” I insisted. I heard wingbeats in the distance. I looked back at the cave entrance as late morning sunlight poured through it. “That’s probably her now.”</p><p>I then heard a harpoon being released and the excruciating cry of a dragon roaring in pain.</p><p>“FOR (Y/N)!” I heard someone shout as a loud thump. The ground shook a little as a thump surrounded the area.</p><p>“Oh, no!” I gasp. I look at the hatchling who was curled up, scared, whimpering. I scooped up the bundle of scales. Grabbed my fireproof vest, gun, torch and rain jacket and hid in the back of the cave, in case the others came looking for me or if Kyle had told them about the egg. I curled up in a ball, the hatchling in my lap, and threw my jacket over me and tried to soothe the scaly bundle.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>It’s been two years since (D/N)’s dam died at the hands of people I would have called family. We don’t live in that cave now. We live in a closed-down shopping centre that has been abandoned for years and the two upper level are completely rubble, while the underground parking lots and ground floor are fine, apart from a few cracks.</p><p>(D/N) is now the size of an average dragon, standing about a storey tall and about twenty feet long. He/She/They do most--if not all--of the hunting and has quiet the keen sense of hearing, so he/she/they can ward off other dragons before they can see or smell me--though the odd time he/she/they come back with bite and claw wounds.</p><p>It’s not the best scenario, but it’s a <em>lot</em> better than being huddled underground hoping a dragon doesn’t try to smoke 80 people out of their bunker every night. I just hope this all ends soon and that we don’t have to hide anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. {Lemon} Corrupted Love (Dragoness X Female Knight/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a knight that has been banished by your corrupt king. When you see a chance to take shelter from a storm, you take it. And while there you see an unusual sight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing this kind of lemon, but it’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. So here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <strong>H/C </strong> </em> <strong>= Hair Colour</strong></p><p>
  <strong>----------------------------------------------------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I treaded through the lush overgrowth of the forest, water droplets spraying onto my metal boots. I wore full knight armour as I carried my belongings in a bag on my back. My armour clinked and clanked as the light faded behind me, behind the high walls of our city Hivira. The city I had called home for as long as I can remember.</p><p>I left Hivira because of our king, our traitorous, corrupted King Maurice. I had found out of corrupt he truly was and when I went to speak out about him; he silenced me, banishing me from the kingdom. The kingdom I had trained to protect for over 14 years.</p><p>Though I’m outside the city walls, I’m still in our kingdom, Klisbefog, so I’m still in danger of being imprisoned for not following the order. But I can’t leave Klisbefog any quicker, seeing as <em>His Majesty</em> took my mount and my knighthood. And if I travel on major roads, I’ll surely be noticed.</p><p>A roll of thunder sounded above. I looked up, my metal plates of armour clicking against each other. I shifted the bag on my back uneasily.</p><p><em>Just what I need,</em> I thought sarcastically,<em> a storm.</em> It was still a few hours off, but I didn’t know if there was anywhere to stop nearby, any shelter, as staying under a tree would be unsafe tonight. </p><p>I sigh and pull on my knight helmet, in hopes of it keeping me dry should it rain. I marched on forward, a steeply sloping, rock ‘staired’ hill stood before me.</p><p>
  <a>
    <strong>(Similar to this)</strong>
  </a>
</p><p>I looked up at it. It was the same size as a castle’s keep, in both height and width. I noticed a rock jutting out in a horizontal position, unlike the rest of the rocks on the hill. There seemed to be a doorway made of rocks holding it up. It was about three quarters way up, so it would be a long climb.</p><p>“Shelter,” I whisper to myself and start the climb up the vertical, layered rocks that covered the mountain. Each one was about the size of a grown human, so I had to pull myself up onto each one, throw my bag onto the next step and keep climbing the tall stone stairs.</p><p>By the time I got up to the ledge, it had exhausted me of my strength. I lay on my back, fighting for breath. I threw off my helmet. It clanked on the smooth stone slab beside me. A long, wet, messy strand of (H/C) hair fell from my loose bun onto my face. I released a loud sigh of relief.</p><p>Then a flash of lightning ran from the heavens to the forest, and rain spilled from the sky. I smirked to myself. Fate had a strange sense of humour.</p><p>I sat up, watching the rain plummet from the sky. Thunder rolled and lightning crackled around me. It was weirdly cosy. But then a softer sound caught my attention. I whipped my head around. I hadn’t noticed it before, but there was a cave in the rocky hill and a warm light came from it. I could smell the unmistakable scent of burning tar torches--I’ve used them many times since I’ve started bootcamp. I listened closely for the soft sound again.</p><p>The feminine whine came from the cave and echoed through its stone tunnel. I was half expecting a masculine grunt to follow it--even though I’ve never slept with a man, women have always appealed to me more. But no grunts came from the cave, just feminine moans and whines.</p><p>I rose to my feet. There were no other noises to accompany her whines and moans, which confused me. I walked forward, attaching my helmet to my belt and placing a gloved hand on the hilt of my sword.</p><p>The moans and whines got louder as I got nearer, as I had expected, as did the smell of the torches. I walked out into the warmly lit pocket at the end of the tunnel. This was where the moans were loudest. I could now smell something else, something disgusting, yet weirdly intoxicating at the same time. It was the only way I could describe it.</p><p>A crying moan came from my left side, where most of the chamber was.</p><p>There was a large stock of gold in the middle, scattered with colourful gems and slivers of silver. I edged closer to the mound. As I got closer, I could hear some smooth squelching noises, like those of when I’d take part in sexual activities with Princess Ellis, King Maurice’s daughter--that may have been another reason he banished me as he had plans for her to marry one child of the royalty of the neighbouring kingdom.</p><p>I jogged up the side of the mound, moving some gold coins a little and throwing them on the floor with my strides. I peered over the edge of the sparkling gold. Inside, I saw a glittery silver dragoness, laying on her back in the bowl of gold, inserting and removing her tail from her vent. She was about as long as a small cottage. Her sharp teeth dug into her lower lip as she pleasured herself.</p><p>The tip of her tail was slick with her juice every time I saw her remove most of it. I also noticed that here was where the indescribable scent came from, the weirdly intoxicating one.</p><p>I bit my lip. This was a very weird thing to come across and during a storm no less. I shifted my legs a little—I was getting aroused by this sight. But why?</p><p>I looked down at her and stood up. Perhaps I could help her. She needed pleasuring, and I needed shelter. It was a win-win situation. I took off my gloves, belt, armour, chain-mail hauberk, tunic, leggings and undergarments.</p><p>While I was tossing my armour to the floor, I had alerted the dragoness. She edged her way out of the bowl. Upon hearing armour she thought a knight had come, a male one--the type she didn’t like. But it relieved her to find me, a female one. And undressing, of all things. She let out a curious gurgle and stepped out of her bowl of treasure.</p><p>I turned around, bare now, with my hair out of its tie. The silver dragoness stood in front of me, leaning in over the edge of her treasure bowl. Her icy blue eyes scanned my body from head to toe, she eyed my core muscles and chest longer than the rest of my body. She seemed to smile.</p><p>I blushed, embarrassed and surprised.</p><p>“I’m (Y/N),” I introduced myself. “I’m a banished knight from Hivira. I’m in need of shelter for tonight, or as long as the storm lasts. And I could also do with some protection while I leave the kingdom. I-uh, couldn’t help but notice you’re in need of... some help.”</p><p>The dragoness smiled again; I glanced back at her tail; the tip was still in her vent.</p><p>“I am Cova, the dragoness of this cave. And you’re right, I need <em>help</em>,” she said. She removed her tail from her vent and walked around me. “I’m in heat, and I do not want bulls coming for me. They are arrogant and do not understand how to pleasure a dragoness. I have no room to care for them,” she announced. “But dragonesses, they are dazzling and beautiful. And know a great deal about pleasure. And a human dragoness might just be enough to stop the bulls from smelling me.” she lowered her head on the ground and reached for my breast, rubbing it with the smooth side of her nail, making me shiver.</p><p>She lifted her tail and put its tip between my legs, feeling my heat.</p><p>“You will do nicely,” she whispered in a breathy tone, raising her head so it was near mine, her breath falling on my bare shoulder.</p><p>I bit my lip. I was getting excited. Though why, I wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Come, come,” Cova said, walking back over to her treasure nest. I walked behind her. She lay on her back again, in the centre of her treasure. I looked down at her, eyeing her vent hungrily. “I accept your offer, Lady (Y/N). I will take your sexual aid in return for shelter and protection while you travel to the edge of Klisbefog. Perhaps I may stay with you for longer,” she said. I thought she was joking about the last part.</p><p>I stood on the top of the gold mound, placed my hand over my heart and bowed. “Thank you, Cova of Dragons.” I looked back at her. “So what do I do?”</p><p>Cova smirked. “From the smell of you, I thought you had pleasured many human dragonesses before.”</p><p>“I-I have,” I said with a blush on my cheeks.</p><p>She smirked again. “Well then, do what you do with them,” she said. She relaxed her wings and rear legs against her treasure. I nodded and slid down to her.</p><p>I stepped carefully on her Cova’s stomach and lay on it, my face above her vent, drawing in her scent, the intoxicating one I had smelt. I pressed my thumbs on her lips and separated them. She was slick with juice and her scent was strong. I ran my tongue over her clit. She moaned and lowered her head down to my vagina and touched her snout with it, telling me she would pleasure me. First, the tip of her tongue ran over my slit, wetting me before gliding her fiddled tongue inside of me. At first, she kept it narrow, as a solid poll of muscle and flesh before relaxing it, stretching me out. I whimpered and ran my tongue over her vagina, tasting her.</p><p>It tasted odd, but I loved it. I sucked on her clit and licked her dragon vagina. She slid her tongue in and out of me. It felt amazing! Her pace was just right as her rogue tongue ran against my walls. She’d hit my g-spot again and again, though I don’t think she meant to. Every time I’d moan she’d get wetter and wetter and I’d keep pleasuring her with my tongue.</p><p>I then slid my fingers into her. At first, it was only two, though I had a feeling she could handle my whole fist with ease. But I never mentioned that I’d make it quick, and she said nothing about it having to be that way. I glided my index and middle fingers into her. Her insides were the slickest I had ever felt--and I’ve pleasured quite a few women. I drew my fingers out of her slowly, hovering them over her vent.</p><p>Cova removed herself from me. “I hope you’re going to tease me with those talons of yours,” she smirked, before sliding her tongue over my clit and into me again.</p><p>“As you wish,” I replied in a breathy tone. I released a long moan as she glided back into me. I pressed my fingers back into her and curled them as I left her. I sucked on her clit and rapidly entered and exited her vent. For a dragon, her walls were close. Perhaps to please males better so they can get sperm quickly from them, multiple times for the best chance at reproduction. But there were no males here, so I left that speculation aside and focused on her.</p><p>I loved hearing her moans and whimpers as I pleasured her--it meant I was doing my job right. I stretched my fingers apart, as far as I could, to prepare her for my third finger. Cova whined as I did so--she really was touch-starved. I removed my fingers and as soon as they were out, put three fingers in. She moaned into my vagina and grabbed my hips with her front talons, raising my ass up and more towards her. She dragged away me from her vent, my mouth leaving her clit.</p><p>Thankfully, I could still reach it with my hand—her warmth it still wrapped around my three fingers .</p><p>Cova continued to pleasure me with her rough tongue, but she was so much faster this time as hit my cervix and g-spot every time she entered me. I quickly became a hot, drilling, moaning mess on her stomach, so much so my fingers remained motionless in her vent. My eyes began to tear up with pleasure.</p><p>“Cova—mhm, I can’t get to—mhm, you properly from here. Mhm!” I forced out between moans. She lowered my hips down so I could get back to sucking her clit. And I did, while also returning to fingering her.</p><p>Soon enough my entire fist was inside of her, along with most of my forearm—bull dragons were enormous! I rapidly inserted and removed myself of her, all the while pumping my fist open and closed—that slowed her tongue speed quickly. Her strokes were long and laborious as she forced herself to continue pleasuring me. Her whimpers and moans were loud now, she wasn’t holding back.</p><p>She removed her tongue from me and threw her head back. “(Y/N)!” She gasped, her black tongue hanging out of her mouth. I stopped sucking on her clit to look at her and smirked to myself. I went back to sucking her clit and didn’t slow down.</p><p>Then, I was removed from her scaly body. Cova lifted me up and spun me around, hovering my slit over her vent. She lay the end of her tail over her vent and placed me on it.</p><p>“Kneel,” she said, in a tired but demanding tone. I did as she said, feeling her scales glide against my slit. She moved the tip of her tail towards her and back again, rubbing her vent and my slit at once. I whined loudly. Oh, that felt good! She smirked and did it again, but this time she did it three times, getting the same result from me and a similar one from herself.</p><p>Cova seemed to love to hear the result of her tail movement. She did it teasingly for quite a while. Her scales over so slightly rubbed against my warm, smooth, wet slit in a way nothing else could. And when she changed directions, it <em>really</em> made my eyes water. Dragonesses really knew how to please others.</p><p>Finally, Cova got right to it. She moved her tail up so I could sit on it this time, her scales pressing against me with my full weight. Her scales were rougher on this part of her tail. She moved it swiftly forward and back, forward and back. It was pushing me close towards my climax, <em>very</em> close. She seemed to be close too. She was biting her lip more, trying to silence herself as she kept going. Both our heads faced the ceiling as our climaxes built up.</p><p>“Cova!” I gasped; mine was at its brink. I whined as she kept her pace.</p><p>“Not yet, (Y/N)!” She said in a similar tone to my own. I placed my hands on her underbelly, forcing myself to stay upright.</p><p>Suddenly, she removed her tail completely from between us. I climaxed hard, squirting my juices over her vent. Seconds later, she did the same, except her juices splashed up onto me and dripped back onto her vent. It tickled when she released her climax. I couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>I rested my tired body on my arms, gasping for breath.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” Cova asked breathlessly. I looked up to her, my sweaty strands of (H/C) hair falling into my face. “Thank you.” She rested her head back against her gold. I smiled.</p><p>“It was... my pleasure... Cova,” I said between breaths, before relaxing completely onto her underbelly.</p><p>“But just so you know... this heat season will last a whole week and... you’re now technically my mate,” Cova informed me between breaths, looking at me apologetically.</p><p>I whipped my head up at her, unimpressed, but I said I’d help her, and at least now I was guaranteed protection. I just hoped we didn’t run into any bulls on our journey, so I would end up being his chew toy, or have to see Cova hurt. I looked down again, gasping for breath.</p><p>I lay on her chest, feeling her breathing slow down beneath me. “Goodnight, My Mate,” I whispered. She hummed, gently touching my face with her talon.</p><p>“Goodnight, (Y/N),” she whispered back, pecking me on the head and wrapping her wings around me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>By the way, there’s a Male/Male werewolf version linked in the comments by yours truly!</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. (Spyro Reignited Trilogy) Scarred (Nestor X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're abused by your mum on a regular basis. One night when you've had enough, someone saves you from your suffering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And don’t leave your room for the rest of the night!” My mother shouted, slamming the door behind her. She had caught me outside talking to my friend, Johnny, about how horrible she was and after slapping me multiple times across the face, she threw me into my bedroom and roared at me about all the stuff she does for me—90% of which she made up. Now she was punishing me, again.</p><p>Tears rolled down my face as she left; this was almost every night for me. She had taken my phone away... Well, the one she knew about. I have a spare one hidden in my drawer, which has Johnny and my dad’s number on it and theirs only. There have been nights where one of them will talk all night to me, to keep me calm so I could sleep, but everyday I knew I’d wake to my alcoholic, drug-addicted, abusive mother. It’s the reason my dad divorced her. He’s been trying to get custody of me since but the court hearing isn’t for another month though, and he divorced her over a year ago.</p><p>I waited until I could hear the TV blaring from the living from before grabbing my phone from my drawer. It was a black flip phone. I turned it on and flipped it open, seeing the plain light blue menu screen. I pressed the button to take me to my contacts, held the down button and randomly pressed the select button. After a moment I heard an electronic chirp and then the ringing sound started.</p><p>I snuffed and as soon as the ringing stopped. I forced myself to whisper, “It happened again. I can’t do this anymore.” My tears flowed again. “I wish I didn’t have to live here anymore.”</p><p>I feel my eyelids grow heavy. It was late, about two in the morning, and it had taken all my strength to not bawl my eyes out at my mother. I drift off as the moon shone in through my window, wishing me goodnight.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>I felt my body being dragged across soft ground, grass tickling my back. I felt whatever was dragging me, tugging me by the leg of my trouser. I heard a puppy-like growl from whatever was dragging me, as it struggled to bring my weight with it.</p><p>Then it stopped. It dropped my leg and ran away.</p><p>“Nestor! Nestor!” Came a voice. It kind of reminded me of SpongeBob from when I was little.</p><p>“Yes, Spyro,” said the person I presumed was Nestor. I heard ‘Spyro’ bounce like a puppy that wanted to play.</p><p>“Someone not from our world just arrived. He/She looks/They look tired and sore, he/she has/they have bruises on his/her/their body!”</p><p>I heard Nestor hum. “Take me to him/her/them.”</p><p>I heard Spyro trot towards me along with a second set of footsteps. I felt my body get light as someone picked me up. The arms were large and muscular.</p><p>They placed me on a soft bed and the person who had been carrying me brushed aside my bangs/hair from my face.</p><p>“Spyro, bring Sparx here,” said Nestor. “I’ll watch him/her/them.”</p><p>“Got it!” Said Spyro enthusiastically, I heard him bound off.</p><p>It was a few minutes before Spyro ran back to us. I could hear the fluttering of small wings, like those of a butterfly.</p><p>“Sparx,” said Nestor. “Land on him/her/them and give him/her/them some strength.”</p><p>I felt something small settle on my stomach and I felt a warm feeling tingle throughout my body. I felt more awake and refreshed. The insignificant creature that gave me strength fluttered off my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes.</p><p>I looked around; I was in a small wooden hut; it was a carpenter’s workshop. Warm sunlight shone in through the hut door and through the windows. I could see sawdust floating in the air, though I couldn’t smell any. Above me stood a tall anthropomorphic grass green dragon with a yellow underbelly and green jacket. Beside him was a smaller purple dragon with an amber underbelly. He stood on all fours. Hovering above the purple dragon was a blue, dimly glowing dragonfly. He looked tired.</p><p>I groaned and tried to sit up. The large green dragon went to help me up, but I flinched. He paused and left me alone. I looked down; I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.</p><p>“I am Nestor,” the green dragon said, his hand on chest. “This is Spyro, and this is Sparx,” he gestured to the dragon and dragonfly.</p><p>I waved shyly. “I-I’m (Y/N),” I said.</p><p>“How did you get here, (Y/N)?” Spyro asked.</p><p>Nestor turned his head to him. “Spyro, let him/her/them gather his/her/their surroundings,” he said firmly but not unkindly. Not like my mother would have done.</p><p>I smiled. “It’s ok.” I looked at Spyro. “But I... Don’t know how I got here,” I said, looking down again.</p><p>“Spyro!” Called another dragon from outside of the hut and some distance away. “Its time for your flying lesson!”</p><p>“That’s Boldar. I’ll be back later. See you around, (Y/N)!” Spyro said, cantering off. Nestor and I watched him leave.</p><p>“So, tell me about your bruises, (Y/N),” Nestor said, sitting down on a chair beside me. The chair had the most beautiful engravings on its oak back and legs.</p><p>I took in a breath and somehow everything awful that my mum has done came spilling out of my mouth. I told him about almost every time she had either physically or emotionally abused me. I told him how much it hurt when she did either. Nestor listened to my story and comforted me when tears fell from my eyes. He stroked my back softly and handed me a tissue.</p><p>Nestor held me close. “I promise you, its almost over, you won’t have to see her again.” He kissed my head.</p><p>“Wh-what do you mean?” I sniffed.</p><p>“You’ll see when you wake up.”</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>A warm light shone on my face, warming my cheeks. The sheets beneath and over me were soft, as if they were freshly washed. I was cosy in this bed. Its mattress was soft, and the duvet was light., and the pillow was extra fluffy.</p><p>This wasn’t my bed.</p><p>My eyes snapped open. I saw I was in a hotel room with a double bed beside me. I slowly got up. My vision was blurry and my eyes were puffy from crying in my sleep.</p><p>“Morning, my dear,” came my dad’s voice. He finished combing his hair and placed the comb on the counter beside him, where one of my gym bags of my belongings rested.</p><p>“Where am I?” I asked.</p><p>“You’re in (C/N).” That’s over an hour’s drive from my home!</p><p>My dad sat on my bed, looking regretful. “I couldn’t listen to you being hurt anymore, so I called CPS. I have temporary custody of you. Your—“ He cut himself off and drew in a deep breath. “She’s sitting a jail cell, and I have a restraining order against her, on your behalf.”</p><p>I looked down. I was free of her.</p><p>My dad sat closer to me, wrapping an arm around me. After a while, he asked; “So, who’s Nestor?”</p><p>“What do you—?”</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep. One name you mentioned was Nestor.”</p><p>I smiled to myself. “It’s complicated.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. (Spyro Reignited Trilogy) Wyrmhole (Bubba X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After turning down another boy, you try to clear your mind with a walk. While doing so you fall down a hole of confidence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>F/T </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>= Favourite Takeaway (food) (pizza, Chinese, Indian, etc.)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N), um could we talk?” Rodger asked nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, what is it, Rodger?” I reply. He was a good-looking guy, why would he talk to the shy guy/girl/person in the back of the class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, um, as you know prom is next week and um...,” he took in a breath. “I was wondering whether you’d like to be my date?” He asked. Rodger was one of the most easy-going, confident guys in my year. It was odd seeing him like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My nerves got the best of me. “I’m sorry Rodger, but I can’t...” I found my body walking away without meaning to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His face dropped completely. “Oh... I get it.” I felt awful. I went to apologise, but my older brother Sam honked his car horn. I slowly walked away feeling awful.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>“C’mere Gizmo!” I called, putting her dog food in her bowl. The German shepherd came bounding around the corner of our home. As I emptied the can of wet dog food. She ate it with the most awful of sloppy noises. I tossed the can into the recycling bin and looked at the woods in front of me.</p><p>The scene kept playing in my head. All I could see was Rodger’s face dropping with disappointment. I really felt awful for turning him down. I just don’t like crowds and the thought of being near the boy I liked in the middle of a dancefloor, it made my palms sweaty and my breathing uneven.</p><p>I focused on the wavering branches of the trees to calm myself down. I relaxed a little, breathing calmly. The forest was pretty much in our backyard, with only a picket fence and gate between our lawn and the wall of trees.</p><p>Gizmo whined and looked up at me. I looked down at the dog. She was wagging her tail and looking at me longingly.</p><p>“Time for a walk, Gizzy?” The German shepherd bowed the lower half of her body, her black tail wagging wildly. I went inside, grabbing Gizmo’s harness and lead. When I came back out she was jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>“Sit,” I commanded. She sat, tail still wagging hard. I put on her harness and attached her lead. I looked up at the trees again.</p><p>We were so lucky to live in one of the few houses with access to this forest, yet still live so near to our town. Then again, when your parents are a writer and an artist, and they’re both as introverted as you are, it all fits into place.</p><p>I looked at Gizmo again, her tail still wagging as she waited patiently.</p><p>“All right, come,” I said excitedly. I jogged toward the wood, Gizmo bound beside me. I stopped to open the gate and Gizmo hopped the fence, as she often did.</p><p>As I jogged on, I felt the grass beneath me give way to hard, coarse dirt. As soon as I passed the first few trees, I saw seven colourful lines of string, each one led I various directions through the wood, all leading back to the same starting point. My usual route was the yellow route, it was the one we all usually walked on with Gizmo. But I saw a new colour, a red string with a white string coiling around it—it looked like a string-made candy cane.</p><p>The white string meant that we had not completed the route. I let curiosity take over and followed the red-white trail, Gizmo trotting by my side.</p><p>We walked for about twenty minutes before the string ended. I saw to the right that there was a sizeable hole. The surrounding ground was cracked and weak. I walked over, Gizmo followed closely behind, ears twitching in all directions, nervously.</p><p>The hole was about a meter wide and looked to be a meter deep. I saw something gold twinkle in the dirt, the last rays of sun catching it.</p><p>Again, curiosity got the better of me and I lay down Gizmo’s lead. She whined as I sat with my feet dangling into the hole.</p><p>“Its all right, Giz, I’ll be right back.” I lowered myself into the hole and got on my hunches as I dug around the gold spot and could finally pull out the gold coin.</p><p>I had never seen a coin like this—I’ve only ever seen gold and silver Euro coins, I rarely see cents used nowadays. I held it in my hand, pinching it between thumb and finger, studying it.</p><p>“Looks old,” I mused.</p><p>The next thing I felt was the ground give way.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>I opened my eyes to the bright sun hovering above me. And according to it, it was midday. I groaned as the bright light burned my eyes.</p><p>“Finally, you’re awake,” said a gruff voice from beside me. I looked toward the voice. An anthropomorphic blue dragon with a blue-grey underbelly lay beside me. He was very muscular and very handsome. He rolled himself into a pushup position, did three pushups and pushed himself onto his feet from the pushup position.</p><p>“Impressive,” I thought aloud.</p><p>The dragon smirked. “Not really.” He held out his muscular hand. I reached for it and with one swift movement, he pulled me into his arms.</p><p>My cheeks flushed red. <em>Keep it together, (Y/N).</em></p><p>The dragon got on one knee and placed me on the ground. “The name’s Bubba, and welcome to Artisans in the Dragon Realm,” he stood up and spread his arms wide to gesture at the lush, grassy area.</p><p>I looked around, noticing several dragons that were as tall as Bubba. Some were muscular like him, some of them were stick-thin, some were young, some were old with long beards. I saw sheep leap around in the lush grass—surely they were wary of the surrounding dragons.</p><p>“I’m (Y/N),” I said. “And why were you lying on the ground beside me?”</p><p>“You were unconscious for a while, so I thought it would look less worrying if it looked like we were both chilling on the grass,” as he spoke he flexed his arms, showing off his biceps.</p><p>I shook my head and smiled. “That’s reassuring, wouldn’t want anyone to be worried about me being unconscious in a realm I’ve never been before,” I said, a light air of sarcasm stuck to my words.</p><p>Bubba chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t leave a pretty boy/girl/person alone in the middle of Artisans unconscious, just in case other dragon tried to flirt with you,” he eyed a green dragon with a yellow underbelly while he</p><p>worked in his workshop, chiselling a slab of wood.</p><p>My cheeks flushed again.<em> God/Gods, he likes me!</em> I thought in a surprised tone. Two guys in one day—that was odd.</p><p>I smiled at him as my cheeks returned to their normal shade. “So, um, could I get a tour from the very muscular, very handsome, Bubba?” I asked, trying to return his compliment.</p><p>He bowed at me. “As you wish, the dazzling (Y/N),” he held out his arm in an incomplete link. I completed the link and walked with him.</p><p>I met almost all the dragons in Artisans, from the small purple dragon named Spyro, to the tall green dragon carpenter named Nestor. Each time I met a new dragon, and they showed me a trick like Zantor’s floating card trick, Bubba would eye them jealously and sometimes—like when I talked to Nestor—a low growl would escape his pursed lips. And then he’d quickly lead me in another direction, to meet someone else or to show me something different.</p><p>Hours later, after a complete tour of Artisans, Bubba brought me to a cliff that overlooked the whole of Artisans. I saw the sun set in the distance, the evening sky adding a warm orange glow to Artisans.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” Bubba said, sitting on the smooth rock beneath us.</p><p>“Yeah?” I sat beside him.</p><p>Bubba took a breath, which was odd because he was all confident and charming. “I really like you,” he said, in a low voice.</p><p>I smiled and wrapped my arm around his thick muscular one. “I like you too, Bubba.”</p><p>
  <em>What the hell am I saying?! I would never admit that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would I?</em>
</p><p>Bubba smiled a toothy grin, one I had to smile at.</p><p>“Then perhaps you should tell Rodger how you <em>truly</em> feel,” he said, placing a finger on my heart. “After all, you’ve just told me the same thing.”</p><p>I thought for a moment.</p><p>“Tell him, (Y/N).”</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>Something wet, slobbery and warm ran across my cheek, and all I could smell was canned dog food. I felt a dull throbbing ache around the back of my head. I groaned loudly, and I heard a lively bark after whatever ran its way across my cheek stopped.</p><p>My eyes shot open.</p><p>“Gizmo!” I gasped and tried to sit up.</p><p>“Easy, easy,” came my dad’s voice. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. “You hit your head pretty hard. Your mum bandaged it up after Gizmo came to us for help,” he looked back at the dog.</p><p>“Thanks, Gizzy. Thanks, Mum,” I said, relaxing a little.</p><p>“You can thank <em>Swords and Wielders</em> for pushing me to learn bandaging techniques,” my mum said, referring to her medieval fantasy story of a knight who taught a wannabe-knight how to fence and be a knight and ended up falling in love.</p><p>I smiled, amused.</p><p>“We still have to take you to A and E, though,” my dad said. My mum nodded in agreement.</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” I sighed dramatically. Mum and Dad helped me up and walked me home.</p><p><em>I have to take my mind’s advice and talk to Rodger.</em> I decided, walking with my parents and Gizmo towards our house. <em>I have to tell him I feel the same, and that I’m too awkward to bring a dance.</em></p><p>
  <em>Perhaps he’d be ok with just staying in and having (F/T) instead?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Stowaway (Mini Drake X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are trying to travel abroad to earn money for your family. While trying to fall asleep, you come across another stowaway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Stay calm, stay calm...</em>
      <span> I thought to myself. </span>
      <em>Look like you’re a paying passenger. Look like you deserve to travel on this ship.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span> I stood in a long line of people, slowly getting into the metal ramp up to the </span>
      <em>Leviathan</em>
      <span>. Salty sea air tickled my nose as I gripped my father’s suitcase handle—not that he was travelling with me. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I had sneaked pass the security guards at the check-in station and find the easiest way out of the dock. I hid among crates for a while before strolling toward the ramp. And that had been twenty minutes ago. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I was trying to get away from the mainland, to earn money for my family abroad, but we could never afford a ticket, and so after weeks of spying and scoping out the dock, I knew the best date, time, ship and pier to arrive at. All I had left to do was to board the ship amid the busy, blazing, sunny Sunday afternoon; the busiest day of the week at the docks and the first day of the </span>
      <em>Leviathan</em>
      <span>’s maiden voyage.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I bit my lip nervously. Two security guards were looking at everyone’s tickets. And they seemed to do a </span>
      <span>very </span>
      <span>thorough scan of them. Eventually, they handed back the customer’s ticket and gave them a warm smile and </span>
      <span>welcome aboard</span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I rummaged around in my jacket. The nearest thing I had to the tickets other passengers had was a ferry ticket I had used to travel up the river. It looked similar in size and colour, except it was handwritten instead of being typed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I saw an older man in the same suit as the guards come up to them: he must have been their supervisor as he scolded them and sent one away. He quickly glanced at the passengers’ tickets before waving them on.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I released my breath, relaxing a little. I knew these types of people. They saw what they needed to see but didn’t fully ensure what they were looking at was right.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The line quickly moved on and I pulled out my ferry ticket. The older guard just glanced at my hand and waved me on. I relaxed completely, walking up the metal ramp. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I walked onto the lowest deck above sea level. They had lined it with wooden crates of food, linen and barrels of drink. There were about a dozen lifeboats on the deck also, all covered with tight grey tarps.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A bed for entry night, </span>
      <span>I thought to myself. I made myself a fort out of crates and sat inside of it, opening my suitcase on my lap. Inside was a family portrait, clothes, some snacks and a blanket; the one my mother had knitted me when I was a child—she had done the same for my brother and sister.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Then I heard something... </span>
      <span>unexpected</span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I heard something four-legged scampered by my fort and hop into an empty barrel; almost making it topple over. I listened carefully for any more sounds to give me a clue of what the creature may have been, but I heard nothing.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It wasn’t until late afternoon that the ship left the dock. The sudden movement almost made the crates slide away and reveal my hiding spot. Throughout the day I had opened a hole in some food crates; nibbling food from them as the day wore on. Some guards and staff often wandered onto the deck, so I had to slide one crate above my head forward so it would keep me hidden, and stay still, barely even breathing.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Eventually, night rolled on, and I shimmied my way over to the nearest lifeboat, making sure my fort looked like it had throughout the day. I glanced around the deck as I lifted the cover, before throwing in my suitcase and sliding into the boat, covering myself with the tarp.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I relaxed my body, but then I heard something else lift the tarp. I panicked, gripping the handle of my suitcase.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A roughly triangular head had lifted the tarp and wriggled in under the tarp and fell inside with a </span>
      <span>thump</span>
      <span>. A dark lump had fallen into the base of the boat, at the opposite end of where I sat. I gulped and tilted my head. The mass moved, lifting a long dark neck and head, looking at me with shining silver eyes. Its dark scales caught the moonlight that still shone in through the lifted tarp. I instinctually covered the boat again before looking at the creature.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“What </span>
      <em>are</em>
      <span> you?” I whispered. I studied the creature. It was a giant lizard. I could also consider it a small wingless dragon. It tilted its head at me, blinking. “I guess I could do with some company,” I mused quietly. I pointed at the wingless dragon. “But no ratting me out,” I whispered firmly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The drake rubbed its head against my hand, releasing a happy gurgle.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Shadow! No!” I hissed, chasing after the drake. He was always running up and down the deck full of supplies, and guards would be patrolling it at any moment. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He stopped and looked up at me his silver eyes shining. He was troublesome but he seemed to understand me; for the most part. I heard footsteps come towards us.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hide!” I hissed, pointing to Shadow’s empty barrel. He cantered towards it and hopped into it, and I squeezed into my fort.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The guard patrolled for a little longer, passing the crates, barrels and lifeboats, listening out for the scurrying of rats and mice as he passed. But nothing moved and no sounds came. He hummed satisfied and walked back to continue his patrol.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>I sighed with relief as his footsteps faded away. I heard Shadow slide out of his barrel and move towards me. I slid some crates aside and got to my feet and moved to sit on some other crates. I looked out at the body of water as it moved passed. Shadow hopped onto my lap and looked out at it. I scratched his head and leaned my elbow on a crate. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Just one more week.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. (Wings of Fire) Happy Hatching Day (Jambu X Scavenger/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a scavenger who lives in the rainforest. A horrid rainstorm drives you from your home. Luckily a curious and friendly RainWing finds you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of a birthday present from me to myself and you (I’m releasing this on my birthday, but you can read it on yours). I’ve recently just finished the first 5 books of the WoF series, so I thought this might be a nice one to do instead of writing a one-shot with my OC.</p><p>Anyways, here it is!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the pouring rain, water droplets pitter-pattering against the lush green scenery of the rainforest. A dark hooded cloak hung on my body, but it wasn’t keeping me dry; just very damp. I tucked my knees into my chest, I couldn’t help but feel like staying under this mango tree was making me wetter than sitting in the wide open.</p><p>I softly hummed to myself. It had been lonely since this lengthy rainstorm flooded my bamboo hut. And so it had forced me to flee. Most of our tiny village had fled in the days before the storm, sensing how bad it would be. I, on the other hand, didn’t think it would be that bad; as no rainstorms had ever lasted this long or been this heavy.</p><p>I leaned against the tree trunk, sighing as hummed. I was on a little island, surrounded by an inch deep foggy puddle. The earth around the tree trunk was higher than the rest of the earth nearby; apart from where the other fruit trees met the ground.</p><p>Water dripped from my a leaf to my hood onto my nose. I rubbed it away and shook my head to rid the hood of some water droplets.</p><p>And then the tree creaked, and the leaves shook, releasing a downpour of raindrops.</p><p>I looked up and saw nothing. No enormous bird, no RainWing. I stared up, puzzled, before looking back down after raindrops fell onto my face.</p><p>I felt a warm breeze on my back. Once, twice, three times.</p><p>I whipped my head around. I saw a raspberry pink RainWing head staring at me. He wrapped the rest of his body around the tree, his scales matching the bark. I could tell the gender difference by just looking at him.</p><p>I flinched in surprise and froze, scared of moving. Our tribe knew about their venom; we had seen the younger dragons practice, though we had never seen them hunt. The dragon just blinked at me, as if trying to figure out what I was. Blue rippled through his ruff.</p><p>I got to my feet, and he lifted his head. He made the rest of his body turn to the same raspberry pink colour as his head. He unfurled himself from the mango tree. The tree shook and a few mangoes fell from the tree, making water splash as it landed in the shallow lake that surrounded the tree. The pink dragon looked at the fallen fruit and then back to me.</p><p>I awkwardly smiled at the dragon, and he seemed to smile back. He reached his wing around and held it above me, sheltering me from the rain. He then sat down beside me and I pulled down my hood.</p><p>Maybe something good had come out of this rainstorm.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jambu’s POV</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I walked towards into my treehouse, sunlight shining in around me. I saw Rainstorm, the scavenger I had found almost a year ago. He/She is/They are my pet scavenger, like how my sister, Glory, has Silver, her pet sloth.</p><p>He/She was/They were drawing on some bark, as he/she/they often did. I looked over his/her/their shoulder. He/She/they were drawing some sort of celebration, with decorated boxes, falling petals, a tiered cake and a strip of hanging paper with squiggles written on it.</p><p><em>His/Her/Their hatching day celebration!</em> I realised. We held similar celebrations to what Rainstorm had drawn for our friends.</p><p>I lay down beside him/her/them. Blue and indigo speckles covered my body, letting Rainstorm know I was curious and proud about what he/she was/they were telling me.</p><p>I touched him/her/them with my snout and looked to the paper. He/She/They followed my gaze and spoke in a soft, explanatory tone; as if he/she/they missed this celebration. Of course, I can’t understand her, but by her tone and how he/she was/they were pointing to different things on the paper, It sounded like he/she/they enjoyed this scavenger ritual, and that his/hers/theirs may be soon.</p><p>I nuzzled his/her/their cheek and he/she/they put his/her/their paw on my jaw, nuzzling back.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>It had been a few days since I saw Rainstorm’s drawing. Me, Queen Glory and a few other dragons have prepared a little celebration for him/her/them.</p><p>I flew up to my treehouse. He/She/They were putting on the cloth he/she/they wore. After he/she/they looked at me. He/She/They said something in a questioning tone.</p><p>I lifted my talon and waved it towards me. “Come,” I said, holding my talon out for him/her/them. He/She/They walked over and sat in my hand. I raised it up onto my back and he/she/they moved into the gap between my wings and shoulders. Rainstorm gripped onto the strap that held my blowgun.</p><p>I left my treehouse, taking off gently and fly towards where the other RainWings were.</p><p>I landed gently beside them. It was in a clearing near where I had met Rainstorm. The exact mango tree was only a few dragons-lengths away. I stood by my sister, Queen Glory. She looked at Rainstorm with a smile and looked to Silver, her let sloth who looked semi-asleep in the crook of Glories neck.</p><p>In front of us was a small spread, a multi-tiered cake covered with fruit; some smaller cakes the size of apples; and a dragon fruit with its flesh carved to look like Rainstorm all stood on a low table, though I think Rainstorm may need some help to sit at it. There were flower petals and flowers decorating the table, releasing a sweet scent that would make anyone happy.</p><p>I lowered my wing and Rainstorm slid off. I’m sure if he/she/they were a RainWing, he’d/she’d/they’d be completely pink with happiness. My raspberry scales paled as I turned the colour of happiness—seeing him/her/them happy made me happy.</p><p>He/She/They walked over towards the table and looked back at me. He/She/They chattered happily and ran up to me, hugging my forearm, and said something in a grateful tone. I nuzzled him/her/them.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” I said. “But we all played a part,” I spread my wings, gesturing to all the dragons here; Queen Glory, Kinkajou, Tamarin, Mangrove and Orchid. “Glory—I mean <em>Queen</em> Glory arranged all of this; Kinkajou and Tamarin gathered flower petals to scatter on the table; and Mangrove and Orchid collected the fruit,” I said, though I’m sure Rainstorm can’t understand me. Silver chirruped, as if to say, “Don’t forget me!”</p><p>Rainstorm said the same grateful thing to the rest of the group. I gestured to the table. “Shall we?” I asked the others. We moved over and sat by the table, Rainstorm sat beside me. “Happy Hatching Day, Rainstorm,” I said, nuzzling him/her/them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. {100k special 1/2} (Wings of Fire) Watching the Fourth Moon (Moonwatcher X Heather{OC})</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heather is a former spy for the Talons of Peace. After the attack on the Summer Palace, Heather is forced to find her parents alone. While searching the Rainforest, she comes across a NightWing and only one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place between the third and fourth book (Maybe early in the fourth)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This takes place between the third and fourth book (Maybe early in the fourth)</strong>
</p><p>Heather glided through the air, the scales matching the pale blue sky around her. Beneath her was swamp. Lot’s of swamp! The Mud Kingdom.</p><p>She sighed and dropped her camouflage for the time being, revealing her indigo scales, magenta wings and royal blue underbelly and Seawing markings. She could see the mass of bright green trees beyond the dark mud. Her home, the Rainforest.</p><p><em>I hope they’re there! </em>she thought. If her parents weren’t there, she’d have to crawl her way back to the Talons of Peace, right back to Nautilus and all those other annoying lizards.</p><p>The only exception was Riptide. Her cousin had been good company while they travelled from the burnt Summer Palace to meet what was left of the Talons on the Claws of the Cloud Mountains. But that was done with, and now she was scouring Pyrrhia for her parents, Fin and Grapefruit.</p><p>Before leaving the Kingdom of the Sea, Heather and Riptide had searched for her parents with no sign of a RainWing disguised as a SkyWing, or a turquoise SeaWing. Heather’s next guess was the Rainforest, with Heather’s RainWing family—who had kept up the defensive image that RainWing’s used to to have, specialising in spying and defensive training.</p><p>Which was what Heather was for the Talons of Peace; a spy. She hid herself wherever she was told to hide, waiting for other dragons to drop information and relaying it on to the Talons, for whatever they wanted it for.</p><p>But that was all behind her. Now it was time to finally meet the dragonets she’d spent all of her seven years training to protect. The Dragonets of Destiny. from what she had heard. They were in the Rainforest, after travelling to the Kingdom of the Sea, narrowly escaping Blister’s clutches.</p><p>Heather sighed as the rainforest came into gliding distance. She shifted herself to slowly descend to the lush jungle. She spread her wings to a slow stop and landed with a bounce among a thicket of ferns and coconut trees.</p><p>She looked up, loving the warm dampness against her scales. The last time she had been here was four years ago, when she was a year old.</p><p>Heather looked around. “I guess the village is the best place to go.” she climbed up a coconut tree and glided along the trees. It had been so long since she had done any tree-gliding and she kept slipping onto lower branches. And as she kept slipping, it wasn’t long before she bumped into someone.</p><p>Black flashed before her eyes as she rolled around in a clearing, wrapped around the dragon she’d crashed into.</p><p>“Oof!” Heather said, dropping to the dark overgrowth.</p><p>“Sorry!” came a youthful voice. She scrambled to her feet and edged towards Heather.</p><p>She shook herself and got to her feet. Looking back at her was a NightWing a little younger that her with dark scales and the cutest white teardrop-shaped scales by her eyes. Heather’s ruff turned blue with curiosity. She hadn’t seen many NightWing’s before—apart from Fatespeaker and Morrowseer and even then bother were at a distance.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, straightening her head. “I didn’t see you when I was travelling through the trees. Are you OK?”</p><p>The NightWing nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied quietly.</p><p>Heather glanced up at the sky. She needed to find her grandfather, but sparing a few moments with this pretty NightWing wouldn’t hurt. “I’m Heather. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Moon,” the NightWing said shyly.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Moon.” She held out her talon to shake, but Moon shuffled back. “So, um... are you enjoying the Rainforest?”</p><p>Moon nodded. “yep. the fruit is tasty and the sloths are cute. I can’t go very wrong here.”</p><p>Heather nodded. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Moon. I’m sure we’ll see each other around.” She flashed <em>goodbye(i</em>) with her SeaWing markings absentmindedly and continued travelling to the south.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>“I should’ve known you’d bring more NightWings to our wonderful rainforest,” Heather teased, sitting high in a tree.</p><p>“Very funny,” Moon replied, climbing up beside her.</p><p>“At least your mom is here all the time now, and you can get all the attention you so desperately needed.” She admired her claws as she sat on her perch.</p><p>Moon rubbed up against her. She had never been this affectionate to Heather, but since telling her about her powers, she’d become closer with the Rainwing-Seawing hybrid. She smiled. “So, are you coming to Jade Mountain?”</p><p>“Yep. My parents want to get back in touch with the Talons and I’d rather not do that, so I took up Queen Glory’s offer and I signed up to the academy.” Yellow streaks appeared on her indigo scales.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll be classmates,” Moon gasped. “That’d be great. Your mind is so quiet.”</p><p>Heather shrugged, her streaks fading. “So you keep saying.” She watched a blue macaw fly through the trees. “How are you feeling about it?”</p><p>“Nervous,” she said in a small voice. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle so many mids without a way to escape from them all.”</p><p>Heather looked down, her ruff drooping. “And none of the Nightwings can help you?”</p><p>“Mom’s scared to tell them.”</p><p>“Her name suits her then.” she stayed quiet, knowing she shouldn’t have said that.</p><p>“Could you teach me your technique?”</p><p>“I just don’t think, remember,” Heather said, looking to her. “If I think, I might end up saying something I’m not supposed to, or my camouflage with fade, or my disguise will drop. Everything I do has been drilled into me since I could talk; it’s instinctual at this point.”</p><p>She looked above her and picked a star fruit. “But I will say that thinking of white noise helps.” She peeled off a segment and ate it. She offered the fruit to Moon.</p><p>“White noise,” Moon mused. She took a segment from the yellow fruit. “Like rain?”</p><p>“Rain, a thrashing sea, or the sound of being in a raging current. It all works.” She licked the star fruit juice from her chin. “I don’t know if it’ll do much, but it’s worth a try.”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>“I hope your not planning on leaving me, Moonwatcher!” Heather called as neared the four dragonets. They were sitting in the pouring rain, trying to stop their clawmate from leaving without them to find his murderous sister. He landed beside them, getting awkward glances from each of them.</p><p>“Who are you?” Winter spat. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”</p><p>Heather ignored him and looked to Moon. “What are you planning?”</p><p>“We have to find Icicle,” Moon said, “before she gets to Glory.”</p><p>“Sounds like quite the adventure,” she mused. “So can anyone join, or is it only dragonets from the Jade Winglet?”</p><p>Winter eyed her suspiciously. “Why would you want to come with us?”</p><p>“Actually, Heather might be quite useful. She’s a fast swimmer, can swim underwater, and she’s and excellent spy,” Moon defended. “I think she’d be a good addition to our team.”</p><p>“What about your...<em> ability</em>?” Qibli asked.</p><p>“Oh, she knows. We’ve been friends for a while.” Moon gave Heather a significant look.</p><p>She smiled back at her. “Besides, I know a lot of dragons and I know a lot about those dragons.” She shook herself, freeing her scales of water temporarily. “So, can we get going, before Princess Icicle gets too far?”</p><p>The dragonets soon took off, flying through the storm. <em>You’re not going to shake me, Moon. I enjoy watching the fourth moon of Pyrrhia. That and I promised Secretkeeper I’d look out for you.</em></p><p>She thought she saw Moon react in front of her, flapping her wings out of balance. But she thought no more and focused on the falling rain.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might write more about these two later, but for the time being, this is it. Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Hunter to Lover (male Dragon X Male Elf/reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are an elf who must kill a dragon to become a clan hunter. But your team abandons you mid-hunt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank GarrusLover17 for inspiring me with the idea of how dragon soulmates fine each other. She has some amazing stories, please give them a look.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And remember what hangs in the balance; your path in life!” Shouted the elder elf. His luscious silver locks wavered in the snowy air as he paced in front of us, giving us the speech every new hunting elf heard when they went on their first hunt. “Come back with a dragon’s head, you become one of us; fierce hunters who feed our clan! Come back empty-handed, and you will have to make another life for yourself!”</p><p>Every firstborn heard this speech on their 800th year of life, when we come of age to be adult elves. And now it was my turn.</p><p>I stood with my team of five other elves, we all wielded a weapon; a bow, an ax, a sword or a dagger, along with hunting knives on our belt. I held a bow, a quiver tightly strapped around my torso. I set my face hard, but I wasn’t ready for this.</p><p>The elves beside me absolutely were; they were ready to be hunters for our clan.</p><p>The elder faced the group, his speech finished. His silver robes wavered in the breeze. He scanned all of us, his ancient gaze pausing on me. I gulped.</p><p>“Go forth! And find yourself a beast to kill!”</p><p>The surrounding elves raised their fists. “Ho!” They shouted.</p><p>“Ho,” I mumbled with them.</p><p>The groups dispersed. I followed mine to the north of our village. We already had scouted to the north, and there we found hints that a dragon lived nearby; shed scales, large animal carcasses, large dung piles, all remanents of a dragon.</p><p>Our leader Bracken, an elf three months older and taller than me, ran over our plan quickly; I would release some arrows to distract the beast, three others would charge at it and our leader would drive his sword through the dragon’s chest. Straight forward, but hard to time and even harder to find the dragon. We all nodded, to show that we understood the plan. He gave a quick nod back, and we started our way out of the village.</p><p>We trekked for a long time until we found the dragon’s main feeding spot; he littered it with carcasses from recently to bones from years ago. I looked away, disgusted; how could any creature eat another creature? It was barbaric.</p><p>“Search for tracks,” our leader ordered. We split up.</p><p>I made my way over to the freshest carcass and circled it. Large five-clawed talon marks were pressed in the ground. I followed them out of the clearing to the east. I turned around.</p><p>“Bracken!” I called. But they were gone, the four of them had just disappeared. “Bracken, Arya, Nima, Flinn?” I called one by one. Nothing.</p><p>I thought for a moment. <em>Perhaps they found tracks and wanted to investigate? I’m sure they’ll be back soon. </em></p><p>I went over to one of the wider trees around the clearing and leaped up into it, and sat in the branch's crook, leaning against the trunk. I looked at my bow, plucking the string as I waited for my team to come back. After a while, I stopped and looked up through the leaves at the pale blue sky above. I was getting sore from sitting on the branch.</p><p>I sighed and listened to my surroundings, so I could try to hear where my teammates were. I closed my eyes and focused on my ears. I pushed aside the close sounds and focused on the smaller ones. I could hear some grasshoppers nearby, two squirrels scurrying up a tree and a mother moon phoenix calling to her fledglings to come back for dinner. But no adolescent elves.</p><p>I sat like that for a long time. When I opened my eyes, the sun was setting and my legs were asleep. I stretched, dangled out of the tree, my hands gripping the branch as I hung there.</p><p>“What am I going to do?” I whispered. I walked over to the tracks I had found earlier. I had no team, no way to bring back a dragon’s head, and I had no way to get back safely without my teammates.</p><p>I looked at the long line of tracks ahead of me and drew in a breath. I’d have to stay silent and hope that the dragon and I didn’t cross paths.</p><p>I stayed to the edge of the tracks, walking beside them as I looked around. The forest was getting dark, but my Elven sight allowed me to see in the growing darkness.</p><p>My heart raced as I walked, I was so scared about coming across the dragon; I forgot about the tracks and wandered off course.</p><p>I stop in my stride as I came out of my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>I spun around and looked at the ground; no tracks in sight. I whipped my head around again, my breathing quickening.</p><p>
  <em>I’m lost and alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know where the village is from here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one knows where I am. I’m going to die here at the talons of a bloodthirsty beast and no one will ever know where I died.</em>
</p><p>A picture of my parents and siblings flashed before my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll never know...</em>
</p><p>Tears spilled from my eyes, and I heard heavy wings flap above me.</p><p>
  <em>Mama and Papa will never know because I’m a coward and a fool.</em>
</p><p>Something landed behind me rather lightly.</p><p>“It’s all right, little elfling,” soothed a male voice. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>I spun around, tears spilling down. In front of me stood a muscular male with broad shoulders and chest. His skin tone was much darker than my own pale complexion and had dark green scales on his jaw and neck. He had scaled dark green wings on his back and dark horns protruding from his dark shoulder length hair. He wore a pair of brown trousers and nothing more.</p><p><em>A dragon?</em> I questioned. <em>They have more than one form? </em></p><p>He came closer, his expression soft. “You’re lost, aren’t you?” He asked, he sounded like he will bundle me up and take care of me forever. I wanted to trust me.</p><p>I nodded my head, my lips quivering.</p><p>“Oh, little elfling,” he pouted. He came closer and wrapped his arms and wings around me. “Those elves were wrong to abandon you.” I sobbed into his chest. How was I doing this? I’m supposed to kill him, not sob uncontrollably in his hold.</p><p>“I know just what you need,” he said. He opened his wings and looked down at me. His bare chest was getting soaked by my tears. “Come with me, little elfling,” he whispered.</p><p>I nodded, even though it wasn’t a suggestion.</p><p>He put a wing around me and walked me away from where we were. I slowly gathered myself as we walked.</p><p>“What’s your name, little elfling?” He asked.</p><p>“(Y/N),” I stuttered.</p><p>“A pretty name for a pretty elf boy,” he mused. I smiled, blushing. “I’m Ugauc.”</p><p>I smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Ugauc.”</p><p>We stopped in front of a curtain of leafy vines.</p><p>“Welcome to my home,” he greeted before moving me through the dew dusted leaves. On the other side was a bed made of animal hides, a few loose bones, a tiny stream of water and glowing crystals in the walls, ceiling and stalactites, illuminating the cave. There were no gold or gems, no Elven warriors strewn on the ground. No blood spattered on the walls and floor. Maybe we had everything wrong about them.</p><p>Ugauc walked forward, leaving me by the entrance.</p><p>“This... This is beautiful,” I gasped, focusing on the glowing ceiling.</p><p>Ugauc shrugged. “I suppose so. I guess I wanted to find a simple home, having figured out my mate is an elf.”</p><p>I looked at him. “Who?” I stiffed as my nose cleared up.</p><p>Ugauc hesitated and looked at me. “You, (Y/N).”</p><p>
  <em>I looked back at him, frozen. All this comforting was just so he could—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No, there must be more to it. He said figured out, remember.</em>
</p><p>“How do you know that we...?” I put my forefingers together.</p><p>Ugauc looked down, thinking about how to explain this. “When dragons come of an age to find a mate, an invisible string pulls us towards each other, so we may find each other. My string led me to your village. I was confused at first, but when you went on a scouting trip with those ‘teammates’ of yours, I knew it was one of you. So I observed all of you—I liked you the most—but when you spilt up to follow my tracks, it was easier for me to figure out which one of you is my soulmate,” he explained. He looked at me, golden eyes shining.</p><p>I looked down. “So, we’re—?” I pointed from me to him.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“And you’re sure it’s not any of the others?”</p><p>“(Y/N), what I feel with you is like nothing I have ever felt with anyone else.” He moved closer and cupped my cheek.</p><p>I swallowed saliva. “Do—did you scare off the others to figure this out?”</p><p>Ugauc stepped back. “By the howling winds, no,” he said, sounding insulted. “No, I didn’t. As soon as you turned your back, they walked off, little elfling. I promise you.”</p><p>I sighed, disappointed. I looked back at the vines behind me. No light passed through them. I looked back to Ugauc.</p><p>“I will walk you home,” he made his way towards the vines.</p><p>“Could—,” I started. He turned around. “Could I stay the night? I’m not ready to go home and everyone will be asleep.”</p><p>Ugauc smiled. “Please do, little elfling.”</p><p>“I’m not an elfling, Ugauc.” I crossed my arms.</p><p>“I know. But you’re my little elfling.”</p><p>I smiled, and he smiled back. I was so happy he had found me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Let me know if you want a part 2! I enjoyed writing this WAY too much.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Warm to Cold {pt. 2} (Ugauc X male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up in Ugauc's home before going home. You start to visit him daily, until you get trapped in his cave during a blizzard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was HIGHLY requested on Wattpad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>H/C </em>
  </b>
  <b>= Hair Colour</b>
</p><p>I felt warm. It was a nice warm. Like it was the iciest winter, and I was snuggled up under my coziest blanket.</p><p>But that didn't make any sense. It was spring and my mattress didn't feel like my mattress. It felt more like I had sunk inyo a giant pillow. I could also hear water gurgling softly nearby.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>My eyes snapped open in a panic. I could see dimly glowing blue and white specks on a grey rippling canvas above me.</p><p>
  <em>Stars?</em>
</p><p>Yellow light streamed in through a opening, a green hue added by the leafy vines draped over the opening.</p><p>As I looked around, I remembered where I was. I was in his cave... the dragon's cave. The dragon's cave whose name I couldn't remember.</p><p>And then there was the warm feeling that was wrapped around me. I looked down, a giant scaled wing delicately wrapped around me. I looked over my shoulder. More green scales.</p><p><em>So, he does have a beast form.</em> I noted.</p><p>I propped myself up on my arms and looked behind me. His large green head was curled in around me, as if to provide some sort of border between me and the rest of the cave.</p><p>His breaths were deep and long, grumbling softly in his throat as he slept. I smiled at his snoozing body.</p><p>I crawled closer to him, feeling the ruff behind his horns. It was so smooth—like a petal. I ran my hand over the ruff, feeling my hand run over the cartilage fingers in it.</p><p>Then a new rumble came from his throat.</p><p>Was he... <em>purring?</em></p><p>He was purring as I stroked his scales. His lips curled up into a smile. His smile made me smile.</p><p>I moved my hand down to his head, running my hands over the rougher scales of his cheek and forehead.</p><p>His smile grew bigger.</p><p><em>Good morning, </em>came a masculine voice. The same voice I heard from the dragon the night before.</p><p>But he didn't move his lips. He hadn't moved at all.</p><p>I froze and retracted my hand.</p><p><em>I was enjoying that,</em> he complained.</p><p>"How are you doing that?" I asked.</p><p><em>Talking in your head? </em>He seemed amused by my confusion. He opened his eye, an amber gem staring right at me.</p><p>"You're—you're in my head?!" I exclaimed. I forced myself to my feet and backed up, only to have his wing hit my back.</p><p>The dragon raised his head, green scales shimmering in what morning sunlight came into the cave. He looked down at me, sympathy in his eyes. He lifted his wing, and I stumbled off the cushion of animal hides.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, but I have no other way to communicate with you in this form... and either way you're the only person I can communicate with like this.</em>
</p><p>I looked straight at him, trying to look hard.</p><p>
  <em>Just give me a moment to shift and find my clothes.</em>
</p><p>I glanced aside and turned around.</p><p>A flash of light came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see his bare back as he rummaged around for his trousers.</p><p>I quickly whipped my head around, face flushed bright red. Some explicit thoughts rushed through my head before I stopped myself and calmed down. I tapped my bare foot on the ground to distract myself.</p><p>"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I didn't realise elves kept their thoughts to themselves," He apologised.</p><p>I turned around, surprised he had apologized. "It—It's fine, um—"</p><p>"Ugauc," he reminded me.</p><p>I blushed, embarrassed I had forgotten his name. "Ugauc," I repeated, "I'll try to remember that."</p><p>Ugauc gave a small nod and knelt by the stream. He cupped his hand and drank some crystal clear water.</p><p>"So, um, what did you mean by <em>you're the only person I can communicate with like this</em>?" I asked, looking down at the meandering stream beside me.</p><p>"The bond that connects us, as soulmates, allows me to communicate with you through words, rather than through pictures or emotions with other dragons," he rose to his feet. "Over time, our bond will strengthen so we can communicate even when we are apart. And after we... officially bond, that'll be our first step to strengthening our bond... if you wish to do so, I mean. Or we could just spend as much time as we can together," he finished, looking at me.</p><p>"<em>Officially bon</em>—oh... yeah, um," my cheeks flushed bright red again. Ugauc chuckled.</p><p>"It's all right, little elfling, I'm not ready for that either," He strolled closer to me, eyes shining.</p><p>I smiled back at him.</p><p>Then a hungry gurgle came from my stomach.</p><p>"Shall I walk you home?"</p><p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p><p>"Here's fine, Ugauc," I said, stopping by the last line of trees that surrounded our snowy village.</p><p>Ugauc looked from his perch in one of the lowest branches in the tree beside me. He eyed every part of the village. "Are you sure I can't deal with those elves for you?" He seemed to be annoyed by the fact he wasn't allowed to take care of his 'little elfling' and deal with the elves who had abandoned me.</p><p>"If you do 'deal with them', you will be found and killed. They will hang your head in our great hall!" I said. "please, just stay safe and away from our village," I pleaded.</p><p>Ugauc looked down at me, his narrowed pupils relaxing. He nodded his head.</p><p>"Now, please go before someone sees you. I don't want to lose you before I've even gotten to know you."</p><p>Ugauc slowly nodded his head again. "I'll see you soon, (Y/N)," he whispered. He turned around and hopped through the trees, gripping onto tree trunks with his sharp nails.</p><p>I sighed sadly as he leaped away, before starting forward, staring at my boots. My stomach gurgled again as I walked on the path to my home.</p><p>"Oh! (Y/N)!" Called my mother in a relieved cry. I could barely see her before she wrapped her arms around me in a firm hug.</p><p>"Mama, please," I said, trying to sound embarrassed, but it relieved me to see her again, especially after almost thinking I was going to die at the claws of a dragon last night.</p><p>She let go of me and looked me over. "Oh, my son! You look famished and filthy!" She scowled. "Come home. I'll make a big breakfast for you and you can have a hot bath straight after," she decided with a firm nod. I would not fight her—not that I would have won.</p><p>Mama walked me home. As soon as she opened the door she exclaimed, "Look who's home!"</p><p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p><p><em>So they've been dealt with? </em>Ugauc asked as he tore apart a boar's carcass, blood splattered against his emerald scales. It had been a week since the hunt, and Bracken and the rest of his team had not brought back a dragon, but they had brought back a dire wolf, which was enough to have them as part of the hunting squad. But our clan leader—who was Bracken's father—had found out they had abandoned me mid-hunt, so they have been suspended from joining the hunting squad.</p><p>I flinched; I had yet to get used to Ugauc's fierce eating methods. "For now," I said ruefully.</p><p>Ugauc continued to tear the boar apart. <em>we usually send traitors of dragon clans to the Queen's arena to fight the fiercest of the clan; most don't make it out alive.</em></p><p>I gave him a horrified look and thought of the best response. "I'm afraid we're not dragons."</p><p>Ugauc smiled as he ate. <em>That is true.</em> He swallowed his food. <em>What about you? What are you going to do? Seeing as you weren't part of the hunt.</em></p><p>"They gave me the option to join the squad, but I think I'd like to help teach young archers of our clan, or I might try out some new trades," I said, nibbling on my snack; a pomegranate I was digging the seeds out of; one of the few fruits that grew in our harsh, snowy climate.</p><p>Ugauc dug around the carcass for the last of the meat left on the boar, before rolling it away and licking the blood from his chops and mouth. <em>I will never understand how a creature can live their entire life eating plants and seeds. Meat is so tasty! You should try it sometime.</em></p><p>I shook my head. "Have you ever even tried plants?"</p><p>Ugauc paused.<em> I've tried apples, mangoes, raspberries, blackberries, </em><em>dragonberries</em><em> and </em><em>dragonfruit</em><em>.</em></p><p>I stopped eating my seeds. "And what did you think of them?"</p><p><em>Apples, raspberries and blackberries are much too bitter for my taste. And </em><em>dragonberries</em><em> and </em><em>dragonfruit</em><em> have nothing to do with us! We barely even eat fruit!</em> He raised his head snootily.</p><p>I laughed. "Well, at least you tried them," I sighed. "I've never even seen most of them."</p><p>
  <em>Haven't been around much, have you?</em>
</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe we could do that in a while? Do some travelling together, I mean.</em>
</p><p>I thought for a moment. My parents sometimes talk about when they went travelling, when they were younger. I had always wanted to do the same with my future mate.</p><p>I smiled. "I'd love to do that."</p><p>
  <b>*-*-*-*</b>
</p><p>"Can you put me down now?" I asked. Ugauc held me firm in his grip. I had snuck off yet again to meet my boyfriend after almost a month of secretly dating.</p><p>Ugauc smirked. "No," he replied smugly as he continued walking to his cave. Clouds were gathering above us. Blizzard clouds as I learned growing up in a village constantly being battered by snow.</p><p>"But I need to get home, Ugauc."</p><p>"You'll get caught in the storm if you go home now," Ugauc said. "I'm not letting that happen."</p><p>He was right; I knew he was, but I still had to get home.</p><p>"Ugauc," I scolded. He let me go, and I stood in front of him. "I need to get home to my family."</p><p>"You'll freeze before you get to the village." Ugauc said, trying to stay as calm as possible. "And I'll be spotted if I fly to there, if the wind wasn't already picking up."</p><p>I sighed and turned around, walking towards his cave.</p><p>I rubbed my arms as I passed through the leafy vines hanging in the cave's mouth.</p><p>"I'll gather some wood and start a fire for us," Ugauc said, leaving the cave again.</p><p>"Stay safe!" I called after him. I was met with the sound of running water from the stream.</p><p>I moved over to the bed of animal hides, pulling a bison hide over my shoulders to keep me warm.</p><p>It wasn't long before the wind howled outside, sending the vines into a swirling frenzy. I shivered, thinking of Ugauc out there. And with his wings... It'd be a long fight for him to get back.</p><p>Then I heard someone approach.</p><p>"Finally, you're back," I said, jumping to my feet.</p><p>But Ugauc wasn't who came into the cave.</p><p>It was a female elf with long (H/C) hair and silvery robes.</p><p>"There you are, (Y/N)," she said.</p><p>"Eda?" I asked.</p><p>My sister smiled. "Yeah, of course it's me, dummy," she said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked around at the cave. "Woah! How did you find this place?" She turned to me. "And who were you waiting for?" She poked at the bison hide on my shoulders. "And how did you get this?"</p><p>"Eda, you—we—have to go," I said, grabbing her wrist.</p><p>She furrowed her brow. "But you were here, so why do we have to leave?"</p><p>"(Y/N)! I'm back!" Ugauc shouted over the wind. Eda peered over my shoulder as he walked in.</p><p>I spun around, Ugauc dropped the wood in his arms. Eda stepped back, a horrified look on her face.</p><p>"Who is that?!" Ugauc and Eda exclaimed in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Secret to Not-So-Secret {pt. 3} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda and Ugauc manage to meet each other without killing each other. But how long will it be until someone else finds out...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <strong>N/T: </strong> </em> <strong>New Trade (Blacksmithing, carpentry, writing, sculpting, etc.)</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?!” Ugauc and Eda exclaimed in unison.</p><p>I froze, glancing from one to the other.</p><p>Eda scowled and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword she carried. “Get away from us!” She warned, removing the blade from its scabbard and stepping in front of me.</p><p>Ugauc’s lips lifted as he growled, sharp canines flashing. He looked from me to Eda, unsure what to do.</p><p>“Eda! Wait! Please,” I pleaded, stepping in front of her.</p><p>“(Y/N), what are you doing?!” Eda called.</p><p>I stood firmly between her and Ugauc; I couldn’t let them hurt each other.</p><p>I gave Ugauc a small smile and his stance slowly loosened, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Eda.</p><p>I looked to Eda; she was still gripping onto her sword. “Ugauc won’t do anything, I promise, so please, put down your sword, Eda,” I begged.</p><p>Eda looked from me to Ugauc. “If I do, you need to explain everything.”</p><p>“I will, I promise.” I glanced to her hand. “Please, just put it down and give it to me.” I held my hand out to receive the sword.</p><p>Eda looked away and drew in a breath. She put her sword back in its scabbard and slowly removed it. She looked to Ugauc as she held the scabbard between both her hands. “You better not try anything,” she warned. Ugauc didn’t respond. Eda finally placed the sword in my hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered, feeling somewhat relieved she had handed it over. I took a step away from them both.</p><p>“Ugauc, this is my sister Eda,” I gestured to her. Ugauc inclined his head. “Eda, this is—“ I caught myself, unsure what to tell her. “This is my soulmate, Ugauc.” I gestured to him this time. He smiled.</p><p>I looked to Eda as a wave of emotions contorted her face. Surprise, confusion, anger and fear were some I saw.</p><p>She stayed quiet for a long time, trying to hide her emotions as much as possible.</p><p>I backed up towards Ugauc, perhaps out of fear. He moved towards me and put an arm and wing around me.</p><p>“How are you so sure?” She asked.</p><p>I explained to Eda about the ‘invisible bond’ that led Ugauc here, how we met and our secret meetings—which happened to just spill out of my mouth.</p><p>Eda sat down on the bed of animal hides. She sighed and put her head in her hands.</p><p>“This... explains a lot, like where you were during the hunt and why you didn’t come home, why you haven’t been focused on (N/T), and why you disappear for so long every day.” She sighed again.</p><p>The wind howled outside. I sat down beside her and shared the bison hide on my shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, but Ugauc really cares about me.” I held his hand as he stood beside us. “And I really care about him.”</p><p>Eda smiled softly and tugged on the bison blanket. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise, but people are noticing your disappearance. And soulmates are such a huge thing among our people. You’re going to need Mama and Papa soon before they push you to find someone you’ve already found.”</p><p>“That’s not going to be for years. But if I do that...” I started. Ugauc placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“How about we just survive this snowstorm first, and think about that later,” he suggested. I smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>Our father had been one of the fiercest hunters for many years for our clan. If I told him about Ugauc, he wouldn’t live to see another sunrise—and he knew this.</p><p>Ugauc gathered the wood he had dropped and set up a fire. Once he had built a pyramid shape, he shifted to his beast form. Eda was taken aback and almost reached for her sword. I took her hand in mine, reassuring her it was alright.</p><p>Ugauc blew a small yellow flame onto the pyramid of sticks. They caught fire after he held the flame for a few moments. He studied the flames before shifting back to his humanoid form and settling on the hides beside us.</p><p>Eda slowly relaxed and focused on the flames.</p><p>“Let’s just hope we don’t run out of firewood,” Ugauc whispered, running his fingers through my hair.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Eda asked (Y/N) as he walked passed her in the streets, heading towards the woods. It had been over a week since the blizzard and most of the snow had yet to melt.</p><p>“Mama needs some apples to make a pie, so I said I’d go,” (Y/N) replied, tapping his satchel.</p><p>Eda sighed. “We both know you’re not just going to do that.”</p><p>(Y/N) sighed. “Of course I’m going to see him,” he replied, agitated. He and Eda walked towards the woods together. “He’s my boyfriend, and I enjoy spending time with him.”</p><p>Eda sighed this time. “You’re going to get caught, eventually.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m visiting him as much as possible.”</p><p>“No, I mean... Someone might follow you, and you know how people feel about—“ She looked around and lowered her voice, “—<em>his kind.</em>”</p><p>They stopped in front of the line of trees.</p><p>“I know, that’s why I take a route no one will ever find, or be able to follow.”</p><p>Eda was now extremely agitated at her brother’s cheeriness, and quite possibly, idiocity. “Just... make sure no one follows you.”</p><p>(Y/N) smiled. “I’ll be fine, Eda.” He placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder and walked off.</p><p>Eda watched him leave before starting back towards their house.</p><p>***</p><p>All the while, Bracken had been listening.</p><p>
  <em>His kind? Is (Y/N) seeing someone from a different clan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With his new trade, perhaps he wanted to meet someone from the (N/T) clan from the south?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he’s supposed to be training here, as Fírning’s apprentice. So why contact that clan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And father has never been keen on their leader. Perhaps this is an act of vengeance for abandoning him during the hunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if he’s doing that, he’d be a traitor to the clan!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs to be stopped.</em>
</p><p>Bracken nodded his head firmly and followed (Y/N) through the trees, shouldering his crossbow and griping the hilt of his sword.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Y/N’s POV</strong> </em>
</p><p>I hummed softly as I picked apples from one tree. I often hummed while doing tasks; it was just my way of getting through them.</p><p>As I put another apple into my satchel, I heard wingbeats above me. I looked up to see Ugauc hovering over me. He landed softly beside me.</p><p>“Good morning, little elfling,” he hummed, planting a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>“Good morning, fierce dragon,” I replied, testing out a new nickname for him.</p><p>Ugauc chuckled and held me in his arms. “I like that one.”</p><p>“You say that <em>every</em> time,” I said, smiling.</p><p>“That’s because I love everything your creative little mind comes up with and everything you say.”</p><p>My cheeks flushed bright red.</p><p>“Ugauc!” I scolded, hitting him on the shoulder.</p><p>“But it’s true,” he said defensively. I shook my head and went back to picking apples.</p><p>“So, why do you need so many?” Ugauc asked, picking apples from a higher branch and putting them in my satchel.</p><p>“Mama is baking today, so I’m here to collect apples for her pies. They’re delicious,” I added.</p><p>Ugauc smiled. “They don’t sound very appealing to my tastebuds, but to each his own.”</p><p>“I could bring you some tomorrow... if any survive that long.”</p><p>“All right, I’ll give it a try, if you can save it from the savages you have as a family,” Ugauc joked.</p><p>I laughed. He smiled.</p><p>But then his face dropped, and he whipped around, his face hard and his eyes scanning the bushes behind me.</p><p>Before I could ask anything an arrow came from the shadows and hit Ugauc in the shoulder. Another one came from the same spot, but he caught it just before they embedded a second one in his thigh.</p><p>My breath hitched; someone had found us.</p><p>Ugauc growled and shifted to his beast form, emerald scales glistening in the sun. The arrows that had been embedded in his flesh fell from the wounds onto the ground as he shifted.</p><p>“No!” I shouted as he shifted. I heard a crossbow being loaded again, but with a different arrow; a slaying arrow. An arrow that could kill a dragon if aimed correctly; usually for the artery in the dragon's neck</p><p>“Don’t!” I called, but they had loosed the arrow. Time slowed down as I saw the four-pointed broadhead arrow slice through the scales on Ugauc’s neck. Navy blood spilled from the wound as the arrow embedded itself in a tree behind Ugauc.</p><p>Ugauc fell to the ground with a heavy <em>thud</em>(i). I rushed over to him as blood trickled around the front of his neck.</p><p>“No. No. No. No. No!” I begged, frantically thinking about what I could do. Tears spilled from my eyes, I had to stop the bleeding.</p><p>I lifted my knee-length grey tunic off my body and wrapped it around his neck.</p><p>As I studied where the wound was, I knew the arrow had missed the major artery to the brain, but there was still so much blood and I had no way to heal him quickly.</p><p>“Just hang in there, ok, Ugauc? Please, just hang in there!” I pleaded, putting pressure on the wound, my tunic already turning navy.</p><p>“Fraternising with a dragon. Who knew you would be the one to do such a thing?” Came a male voice, one I knew.</p><p>“Bracken,” I seethed, whipping my head around to him.</p><p>“You were supposed to kill the dragon! Not kiss him! How could you betray your own clan like this?” Bracken yelled.</p><p>I wiped away my tears and got to my feet. “I didn’t betray anyone, and he has done nothing!” I yelled back.</p><p>“If we thought like that, and waited for them to attack us, we wouldn’t be standing and our village would be ruins!” Bracken stepped closer to me and punched me in the nose. My head exploded with pain as I fell to the ground.</p><p>“Bracken!” Called Eda’s voice. “Step away from him!” She ordered. But before he could move, Eda hit him across the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.</p><p>She rushed over to me. “(Y/N)!” She shouted as I lost consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/eb/0a/bceb0a6d9eb5893330f9e77c04b9ce28.jpg">Here's a meme</a> <strike> that totally didn't inspire a line in this</strike> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Captured to Freed {pt. 4} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both you and Ugauc have been brought back to your village... but what will your parents think of this dragon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank GarrusLover17 for her help with this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head was throbbing, and a bright light was shining onto my face. I really didn’t want to open my eyes.</p><p>But then it all came back to me; Ugauc getting attacked, Bracken assaulting me, Eda knocking him out...</p><p>Ugauc bleeding out.</p><p>
  <em>Ugauc!</em>
</p><p>My eyes snapped open. I was in my room, lying in my bed, a sheet and duvet draped over my body. Evening sunlight shone in through the window into my eyes and the room, reflecting off the glass of the small terrariums on my writing desk.</p><p>I pushed myself up slowly and rubbed my head; Bracken had hit me hard. I winced and edged towards the mirror on my wall. Purple rings surrounded my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot.</p><p>I groaned, I felt awful.</p><p>I slowly made my way out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen-dining area. My family sat around the table, my father leaning on the solid oak, my mother fiddling with a plaited bracelet, and my brother, Eldrin, was folding a corner of parchment from his spellbook anxiously as he skimmed over the words. Eda was staring at her sword, looking at its dull metal as she bit the inside of her cheek. They all looked so tense.</p><p>I gulped and made my way down the stairs. All eyes were on me as soon as the wood creaked beneath my feet.</p><p>I looked down, focusing on the knots in the wooden boards as I stopped by the table and sat beside Eldrin, as I do for every meal.</p><p>Everyone was eerily quiet. I wanted to ask about Ugauc, and how long I’d been out, and what had happened, and where Bracken was, but I held my tongue.</p><p>Mama looked to Papa, I watched as the two exchanged looks.</p><p>I have never been this nervous.</p><p>Mama put her hand on Papa’s and gave him a soft look. Papa drew in a breath and sat down at the head of the table.</p><p>“(Y/N),” he started in a soft tone.</p><p>I glanced aside and drew in a breath. “Yes, Papa?” I breathed.</p><p>“Who were you with in the woods?” He never took his eyes off of me.</p><p>I looked across at Eda.</p><p>“I promised you I wouldn’t tell anyone,” she replied, her hand stroking the blade of her sword.</p><p>“You knew about this?” Mama hissed, whipping her head around to Eda.</p><p>Eda inclined her head. “Yes.”</p><p>Mama gave both of us a look of distrust.</p><p>“I was with Ugauc, the dragon Bracken shot,” I answered, studying dark knot in the oak table.</p><p>Papa looked down at the wood. “That much was obvious.” He looked up at the lanterns hanging above the table. “How did you meet this dragon?”</p><p>“He—He’s my soulmate.” I saw my parents exchange worried looks. “Please, believe me! He has done nothing!”</p><p>Mama looked from me to Papa. “Calm down, (Y/N)” she soothed. “Just—“ she cut herself off to glance at Papa. “Just start from the beginning and leave nothing out.”</p><p>I released a shaky breath and started the thrilling tale of how I met my soulmate.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Eda and I peered around the corner of the smithy, looking across at the clan leader’s house. It was five storeys tall, with three sublevels below the ground—the biggest house in the village. And in one of those underground rooms, was Ugauc. The only light was from the windows of the houses and the torches lit in the streets.</p><p>“What if the others don’t believe Mama and Papa? What if they know it’s an illusion?” I thought aloud as we hid behind the wall.</p><p>Eda put a hand on my shoulder. “They won’t. Eldrin’s illusions are the most realistic ones you’ll ever see.” She poked my the tip of my nose.</p><p>“Ow.” I hissed. Eldrin had healed most of my bruising, but my nose was still tender.</p><p>“Sorry,” Eda whispered. She looked back around at the house. “C’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>She grabbed my wrist and jogged towards the house. I jogged after her, glancing over my shoulder from time to time.</p><p>We knelt by the steps up to the front door. Eda looked up at the windows, trying to spot an open window. I looked around, making sure no one was spying on us.</p><p>“You said you could communicate telepathically with each other, right?” Eda asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but I have no idea how to do that.”</p><p>“Well, at least try. Just think about him or something. That might do it,” Eda suggested as she dug her fingernails under each window on the ground level to prise it open—but none of them budged.</p><p>I did as she suggested and thought about Ugauc, focusing on his features; his green scales, his dark skin and hair, his horns, his wings, his eyes, his face, his firm jawline, his muscles.</p><p>My expression melted as I thought about his muscles.</p><p>Soon I felt as though my soul had left my body and was just floating in nothingness. But then I can across a wave of energy, almost as if Ugauc’s soul had come close to mine.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N)?</em>
</p><p>It was Ugauc’s voice. He sounded tired, but it was his voice.</p><p>My heart raced. He was alive! I quickly calmed myself down.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Ugauc, it’s me. We’re here to rescue you. Do you have any idea where you are?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the biggest house in the village... They brought me down three flights of stairs... I’m at the very end of the corridor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll try to get to you as soon as we can, Ugauc, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you soon, (Y/N).</em>
</p><p><em>Ugauc? </em>I asked, trying to hold on to the connection.</p><p><em>Yes? </em>His voice was fading.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Pink and red tones came into my vision.</p><p>
  <em>I love you too, (Y/N).</em>
</p><p>His presence faded from my mind. I brought my mind back to my body and opened my eyes.</p><p>“He’s weak,” I said ruefully. “he says he’s on the third sublevel, in the room farthest away from the staircase.”</p><p>Eda nodded.</p><p>And then chaos erupted. First came screams and cries, then shouts; “Dragon!” “The beast is angry that we took its brother!” “Kill it! Quickly!”</p><p>The large door of the house opened suddenly.</p><p>“Father!” Called Bracken. “They have spotted another beast!”</p><p>Moments later, Bracken, his father, and several members of the hunting squad rushed out of the house. Eda and I curled up among the bushes beside the stairs. The elves ran off to the south of the village, leaving the door open.</p><p>I looked up, noticing the light streaming down from the doorway. I swiftly ran up the stairs, Eda behind me.</p><p>We ran down the corridor towards the leader’s study, which was where the stairs to the basement were. A long time ago, Bracken and I had been close friends, and one time when I was over, he had shown me the staircase to the lower levels of the house—before his father made us leave.</p><p>In front of the doorway was a map of the village and the villages nearby. I lifted the map and opened the door behind it, looking down at the dimly lit spiral stone stairs ahead of me.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Wait up!” Eda hissed. I waited for her before starting down the stairs.</p><p>“Since when have you been a ‘run first, think later’ type of elf?” Eda asked, staying a step behind me.</p><p>“Bracken nearly killed my soulmate, and he might die now. I’m not waiting around for that to happen before I can say goodbye,” I whispered. “Or even get to introduce him to my family.”</p><p>We faced a long corridor, with about a dozen barred cells on either side—they seemed small from the outside. I ran forward, to where I saw another staircase, running passed the green flames from the lanterns hanging on the wall—one one colour dragons can’t see. I heard Eda race after me.</p><p>We worked our way down the spiral staircase and rushed passed more cells. Those were bigger than the ones on the previous floor.</p><p>I dashed down the last staircase and was met with the fresh smell of blood. I gagged and forced myself to keep going. At the end, I could make out a large shape lying on the ground in a huge cell. There were four others on this floor.</p><p>“Ugauc!” I called, running up to the bars. He was in his beast form, held down by chains that were bolted to the ground. There were several cuts on his neck, back and wings, all of which were oozing with navy blood. His breathing was shallow and raspy.</p><p>“Oh! Ugauc!” I fell to my knees and pressed my head against the bars. I reached through the bars and touched the rough scales of his snout. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>A gurgle came from him. It was very different to his shallow breathing and raspy breath. His amber eyes slowly peeled open. I smiled sadly at him and he released an aching whine.</p><p>Eda came up to the bars. “Stop being so dramatic. It’s not locked.” She slid the latch open. I got to my feet and followed Eda into the cell.</p><p>Eda went to rummage around for the key to remove the bolts from the ground so we could remove the chains. I grabbed the hunting knife from my belt and cut the rope tied around Ugauc’s snout.</p><p>“Just hang in there!” I whispered to Ugauc. Eda went around and removed the bolts from the cell floor.</p><p>But then I heard something. Footsteps. Echoing footsteps that were getting closer.</p><p>I whipped my head around and got to my feet.</p><p>“It’s probably Papa,” Eda said, removing the last bolt from the ground. “He figured we might need some help getting Ugauc out of here.”</p><p>I looked from the spiral staircase, to her, to the staircase again. And sure enough, Papa came into view, running down towards us.</p><p>“How fairs the escape plan?” He asked, stopping in front of the cave.</p><p>“So far it’s going alright,” I responded.</p><p>Papa looked down at Ugauc. He slowly blinked back up at Papa.</p><p>Papa got down on one knee and looked at Ugauc. “Can you move?” He asked.</p><p><em>I... don’t think so...</em> Ugauc said, exhausted of all his strength.</p><p>“He doesn’t think he can,” I repeated.</p><p>“Can you change to your other form?”</p><p>Ugauc breathed deeply and was wrapped in a cocoon of light. His human form knelt before us, leaning on his arms. His trousers were now shorter, ending above the knee from being on him when he was in his beast form. I knelt beside him and cupped his cheeks, placing a kiss on his forehead. He had wounds where the arrows had been embedded and he had several bruises on his abdomen.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here,” Papa said, taking Ugauc under the arm and supporting him as we left for home.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I ran my hand through Ugauc’s hair as he slept on the living room couch. It was early the next morning—the day after Bracken had attacked us.</p><p>After we had gotten Ugauc home, we ransacked the leader’s home. To make it look like he had escaped or that the other ‘dragon’ had helped him.</p><p>I rested my arm on his chest and nestled my head on my arm and listened to his breathing. It wasn’t as shallow as it had been the night before. Eldrin had restored some of his strength so he could make it through the night... but it took a heavy toll on Eldrin—he almost passed out last night after performing the spell.</p><p>I looked out the lounge window behind the couch as the first few rays of sunlight shone through the trees onto the street outside. I yawned and relaxed my head back on my arm. I had slept very little during the night, worried that Ugauc might have forgotten where he was or what had happened, and so I slept in the living room.</p><p>I heard the floorboards creak behind me. I swung my head around.</p><p>Papa stood at the bottom of the stairs, stretching.</p><p>I turned my head back around, watching Ugauc again.</p><p>“How long have you been down here?” Papa asked, making his way over to me.</p><p>“A few hours,” I replied drowsily.</p><p>“In other words; you’ve been awake all night.”</p><p>I looked down at Ugauc.</p><p>Papa sat down beside me. “I understand that you care about him, but it’s not safe for either of you if he stays nearby.”</p><p>“I know. But I care about him too much to see him walk away... I don’t think I could ever be happy if I was away from him.”</p><p>“So, what are you saying?”</p><p>“I think—I think maybe we should leave... I’d have to talk to Ugauc first, but I think it’s our only option.”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Ugauc entered his cave, the leafy vines brushing against his bare chest, shoulders and wings. I could smell Elven blood on him and I could see some stains splattered on to his new brown trousers.</p><p>“Ugauc... what have you done?” I eyed him suspiciously. He had healed quickly since they imprisoned him; it had only been a few days since we had hid him in our home.</p><p>“I’ve dealt with Bracken,” He replied smugly. I felt my stomach twist into a knot.</p><p>“I wasn’t the only one who ‘dealt with him’,” he said defensively, seeing my expression. Eda, Eldrin, Mama and Papa entered the cave. I could see that Mama was ringing her hand and that Eda’s sword had some red droplet stains on it.</p><p>“Oh no,” I breathed.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, (Y/N),” Mama reassured.</p><p>“He just won’t be able to join the hunting squad, <em>ever</em>,” Eda added. Ugauc smirked at Eda. She smiled back.</p><p>“That’s reassuring,” I muttered. I glanced to the rucksack beside me.</p><p><em>This is probably the last time I’m ever going to see them.</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>Mama came up to me first and wrapped her arms around me. I sunk into her hold. Papa joined next, and then my siblings.</p><p>I felt a lump form in my throat. “I’ll miss you all so much,” I forced out.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be much too busy to even think about us,” Eda said as we released each other.</p><p>I wiped away a tear and smiled.</p><p>“But you can come home whenever you want,” Mama said, kissing my brow.</p><p>“As long as you don’t bring trouble with you,” Papa added.</p><p>I laughed through my sadness. “I’ll try not to.”</p><p>Eldrin looked to the vines in the cave's mouth. “You should get going soon before Bracken’s father comes after Ugauc; no one can misjudge claw-marks.”</p><p>Ugauc scratched the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>I smiled and nodded. “Thank you for everything,” I said to my family. Ugauc came closer to us.</p><p>“I’ll never be able to repay you for what you have done. Thank you,” he said with a bow.</p><p>“Just keep, (Y/N) safe and that will be enough,” Papa said. Eda reached for her sword falsely, threateningly.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ugauc replied with a nervous laugh.</p><p>I smiled; at least my family knew where I would be and that I was safe. Ugauc and I planned on heading south, to a warmer climate so we could try some of those exotic fruits we had talked about.</p><p>I looked to Ugauc and with a quiet nod; we turned around, grabbed my rucksack and left the cave. We walked for a long while before Ugauc asked, “Have you ever tried flying?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. [LEMON] Separate to Bound {pt. 5} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ugauc and you have been flying for a few days. The skies are much colder than the ground and your home. You fee; the chills get you you late one night and Ugauc helps you chase the chill away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>H/C =</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> Hair Colour</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wind blew through my hair as I soared above the tall snow-capped mountains south of my home region. The cold nipped at my face as I tugged on the makeshift sleeves of my bison hide; the one blanket I could cut to fit into my rucksack.</p><p>Ugauc’s wings’ beat in a continuous pattern as he flew through clouds, water droplets getting caught in my long (H/C) hair. An orange-pink sky and fluffy clouds surrounded us, but the clouds were nowhere near as warm as I had imaged them. It was our third day travelling in the skies, and I had yet to get used to the cold and damp of the clouds and skies.</p><p>Ugauc was dusted with water droplets also; but all over. On every single scale clung dozens of tiny water droplets, each one shifting as he beat his wings.</p><p><em>Do you want to stop soon? </em>Ugauc asked, gently gliding out of the clouds and down to the lower half of the caps of the mountains.</p><p>I nodded. <em>Please, do.</em></p><p>As soon as we left the clouds, I noticed a warm shift in the temperature; finally we were almost out of snow territory. I peered over Uguac’s shoulder and the rest of the hide under me, down at the ground far below us. There was still a blanket of snow and a large coniferous forest on the mountain’s ridges and below us, but not very far ahead, the snow was giving way to lush vegetation and deciduous trees which were just beginning to bud.</p><p>I had never seen this much green before. My awe must have flown through Ugauc also, as I heard him chuckle.</p><p><em>It has been a long time since I’ve seen this much lushness. </em>He mused. <em>Though I can’t see it in the same shade you can.</em></p><p>I smiled. “It’s amazing,” I breathed.</p><p>Ugauc slowly descended towards the lush greenery at the base of the farthest mountain. As he swept over the trees, I heard birds screech and caw, unimpressed that such a large predator should disturb their quiet spring evening and toss their branches around.</p><p>I gripped onto Uguac’s lowest neck spike as he slowed down and hovered in a clearing for a landing. He landed with a heavy <em>thud</em>, almost throwing me off—again. Ugauc looked back at me as I lurched forward.</p><p><em>Sorry. I’m still getting used to carrying a passenger,</em> Ugauc said. He lowered himself down, and I slid off, keeping the bison hide on me; it still wasn’t <em>that</em> warm.</p><p>“It’s fine,” I responded, looking around at the green trees; I couldn’t get over the colours I was seeing. They were so vibrant compared to the dull greys, brown and white of where I grew up.</p><p>“It’s so different to the snow,” I said, crouching on the ground and feeling the soft grass beneath me. It was soft, and it tickled the palm of my hand.</p><p>I heard Ugauc shift and search for his trousers in my bag. I took a cheeky glace as he searched. He must have sensed I was looking at him as he looked over his shoulder. I swiftly whipped my head back around.</p><p>“Like what you see, little elfling?” Ugauc teased, standing up, still nude.</p><p>I stood up, flustered. “How could I not?” I muttered. I caught another glance of him before looking away and holding my hand to my face to block my peripheral vision.</p><p>Ugauc laughed and came up behind me. “What was that?” He teased further, removing the bison hide from my back and wrapping his arms around me. My cheeks flushed bright red as a felt something press against my butt.</p><p>“Ugauc!” I chided. “Get some clothes on!”</p><p>Ugauc kissed my temple. “Alright, I’ll get dressed.” He chuckled and walked back over to the back. I couldn’t help but glance over my shoulder again at his bare body as he got dressed.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>“Are you <em>still</em> cold?” Ugauc asked, sitting down beside me as I huddled by the fire, wrapped up in the bison hide. The sun had set not so long ago and with it gone there was not much warmth.</p><p>I nodded, blowing into my hands.</p><p>Ugauc kissed my head and pulled me close, wrapping his arms and wings around me. I smiled and leaned into him, releasing a quiet, content moan as my body warmed up.</p><p>“That better?” Ugauc asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said, my voice muffled beneath his wings.</p><p>Ugauc took me up in his arms, cradling me in his lap. I looked up at him, a small smile on my face. I raised my hand out of the blanket and caressed his cheek with my thumb. He took my hand and kissed my palm before nuzzling it. A low purr escaped his throat. I sat up in his hold, wrapping a hand around his neck.</p><p>We locked eyes, our breaths entangling each other. A weird, warm feeling bubbled in my stomach; I had experienced nothing like this before, but then again, I had never been in a relationship before.</p><p>I moved my hand from his cheek to his hair and stared deep into those golden eyes of his. An image of his nude body from earlier in the day popped into my head.</p><p>I lowered my head, my nose gliding off his. We locked lips, our tongues locking together in a merry dance. Ugauc’s hands drifted down to my waist as I went to straddle his lap. We separated only when we had to, before furiously locking lips again, and again, and again; not noticing where our hands had moved to and what they were trying to remove.</p><p>My heart raced and the feeling in my stomach grew immensely; I wanted more than kisses from him tonight.</p><p>I broke away fiercely, gasping for breath. Ugauc looked worried. “What is it?” He asked, his breathing as quick as mine.</p><p>I took in everything I was feeling, including Ugauc’s hands on my butt. I glanced around at the surrounding forest; everything was still. I glanced over my shoulder, smirking when I saw that Ugauc’s hands were under my trousers.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” Ugauc asked. I looked back down at him, lifting a hand to drift over his cheek and ear.</p><p>“Yes, Ugauc?” I replied, kissing his lips.</p><p>“Do you—What do you want?” He whispered.</p><p>“To bond with you,” I breathed, capturing his lips again.</p><p>Ugauc kissed back, once, twice, three times, before we separated again. “You mean—?”</p><p>“—Yes, Ugauc. I want to mate with you.” I saw a wave of relief wash over his face. I smiled and kissed him again, before reaching over my head and unbuttoning my woven design shirt. Ugauc lifted his hands from my ass and undid the other buttons on my back, all the while keeping his lips locked with mine.</p><p>Once it was unbuttoned, I tore off the shirt, the cold air hitting my bare chest. Ugauc leaning in, kissing my neck and shoulder. I gasped and moaned; it felt so good to receive kisses there.</p><p>Ugauc focused on my trousers, fumbling with the button and string on the front. He took his lips off my skin to look down at the knot in the string. He eventually undid it and slipped off my trousers and underwear, returning his lips to my skin.</p><p>I gripped the back of his head, releasing a hitched whine as he nipped on my skin. He fell back and rolled over, opening his wings for the first time since he had sat down beside me.</p><p>I lay on the grass, panting as Ugauc marvelled at my nude body. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I separated my legs to let him in. Ugauc pulled away and knelt above me. I let out a whine as he slowly undid his trousers and tossed them aside.</p><p>It was now my turn to marvel at his body, his completely bare body; his enormous chest, his rippling abs and his muscled legs. But what made me shiver was his member, his aching, partially hard, oozing member. It wasn’t much bigger than my own, lined with veins and ready to be placed inside his soulmate—me.</p><p>Ugauc leaned over me, lifting a leg onto his waist. I shivered in his hold, losing all my composure.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Ugauc breathed. I could hear something in his voice, like he was fighting something. He had mentioned that dragons’ mating urges will sometimes get the better of them. <em>Is that what he’s fighting?</em></p><p>I looked up at him. “As sure as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>Ugauc flashed his sharp canines and swiftly flipped both on us over, placing me on his chest. I sat up, placing my hands on his rippling abdomen.</p><p>Ugauc placed his hands on my ass, separating my cheeks. He pulled himself up to sit with me on his lap. He positioned me with his member between my cheeks. I looked over my shoulder to see his manhood tucked in nicely between them.</p><p>“Cozy fit,” Ugauc remarked, raising my waist. I shot him an unimpressed look. He just smirked.</p><p>I lowered my waist down, feeling the head of his member touch my hole. “Whenever you’re ready,” Ugauc whispered, kissing my lips.</p><p>I drew in a breath and slowly pressed down on his member. I leaned into his shoulder as he stretched me—without lubricant or preparation; it hurt. Ugauc placed his hand on my waist and pressed himself into me.</p><p>“Just breathe, little elfling, and I’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>I whimpered and nodded, biting on the skin on his shoulder as he entered me.</p><p>“There,” Ugauc breathed, though I knew very well he had only gotten the head in. “The worst is over with.”</p><p>I drew in long breaths as I relaxed around him before kneeling up. Ugauc took my lips and moved me up and then down, so I took a little more of his member. I whined into his mouth, but he didn’t stop moving. He repeated the process until all of his manhood was inside me. I ground against his thighs with every stroke. He was in complete control, and I <em>loved</em> it. With each passionate stroke, I could feel pressure building up inside my member.</p><p>I separated from Ugauc’s lips and moaned loudly, Ugauc continued his pace, which was now much faster and rougher than when we started.</p><p>“Ugauc!” I gasped, leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>“Not yet, (Y/N),” he seethed and nipped on my neck. “Just a little longer.”</p><p>I whined and completely collapsed on him; I had a feeling he had been planning this for a while.</p><p>Ugauc sucked on the junction between my neck and my shoulder. “Now!” He hissed.</p><p>As soon as he said the word, he released his seed into me, and I onto him. It was warm inside me as it emptied his sperm inside me. I was exhausted after our mating and didn’t even look at the mess I had made, I just leaned into his hold.</p><p>Ugauc lay down, still inside me, and rested me on his chest. “(Y/N)?” He whispered. I looked up at him. He pecked me on the head. “We are bound.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Calm to Stormy {pt. 6} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Ugauc and you are travelling to the exotic lands, you almost enter dragon territory. And before long you run into Ugauc's family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank @GarrusLover17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All I could see was blue. Just blue. Solid sky blue, to be precise.</p><p>I felt a warm breeze blow over me as I lay on my back as Ugauc flew through the sky. We were soaring above the clouds, hence why all I could see was blue. The sun was high above us, warming our bodies.</p><p><em>How are you feeling, (Y/N)?</em> Ugauc asked. It was the first time he had spoken all day; which I found to be very out of character.</p><p>I brought myself back to the actual world as he spoke to me. (I) <em>I’m all right, now.</em> I replied. I had woken up feeling homesick after dreaming about being with my family again.</p><p>Ugauc hummed in response. It had been a few days since we had mated, and I could feel the difference in the strength of our bond already. His emotions were usually easy enough for me to assess, but today he was keeping them hidden from me, and what I could feel seemed to be worry or fear of some sort.</p><p>I sat up on Ugauc’s back, seeing the expanse of fluffy clouds beneath us, each one looking like waves on the sea as we flew passed them.</p><p><em>Why are you hiding your thoughts from me, Ugauc?</em> I asked.</p><p>Ugauc hesitated, thinking of the best response. (I)<em> I—I’ll tell you when I need to.</em></p><p>I frowned. <em>Ugauc? What is it?</em></p><p><em>It’s nothing you need to worry about, little elfling.</em> Ugauc said, blocking his worries again. (I)<em> I will tell you when I need to, I promise.</em></p><p>I wasn’t completely satisfied with his response, but I nodded. (I) <em>All right then, if you say so.</em></p><p>We stayed silent for a while as we continued to pass over the sea of white.</p><p><em>I think we should land soon, little elfling,</em> Ugauc said. Up ahead I could see a split in the clouds, and I could see something sparkling below the clouds. <em>There’s a lake nearby, we could wash ourselves off there?</em></p><p>Thoughts of being clean filled my head. I had never felt so dirty in all my life! Some other erotic thoughts ran through my head as well.</p><p><em>Sounds good.</em> I responded, pushing aside my thoughts. I heard Ugauc chuckled, and I smiled, embarrassed.</p><p>Ugauc descended slowly below the clouds, water droplets brushing against his scales and my skin, many of which stayed on us.</p><p>As Ugauc descended, the lake came into view. The sparkling I had seen was the waves of the water reflecting the sun. Off in the distance, I could make out several large rocky hills, in almost two straight lines, making up a canyon. All around us was green with forest; I had yet to get used to seeing this new colour constantly.</p><p>Ugauc continued his slow descent, landing on the opposite side of the lake as the rocky hills. I braced myself for one of Ugauc’s rough landings, but this time he softened the landing immensely. I opened my eyes, surprised I hadn’t fallen from Ugauc’s back.</p><p>Ugauc turned his head around to look at me. (I) <em>You all right?</em></p><p>I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I slid off his back, dragging my rucksack and bison hide with me and dropping them on the ground.</p><p>I stretched my entire body upward. As my bones cracked and popped, I heard Ugauc’s heavy feet go thump, thump, thump. I turned my head around as he jumped into the lake, sending an enormous wave to splash me and the grass.</p><p>“Hey!” I yelped in surprise as the cool water hit my skin, but the water submerged Ugauc, unable to hear me.</p><p>A flash of light came from beneath the water surface, and Ugauc rose to the surface in his humanoid form. “Come on in, little elfling, the water’s great.”</p><p>I quickly removed my clothes as Ugauc swam around, enjoying himself. I ambled up to the water before stepping in. I expected the water to be an inch deep, not a whole foot. I yelped in shock. Ugauc swiftly swam over to me as I caught myself and shakily moved my other foot slowly into the water.</p><p>Uguac stood beside me. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>I shook my head. “No, no, I’m fine. It was a shock, that’s all... and it probably doesn’t help that I don’t know how to swim.”</p><p>“You didn’t learn to swim when you were an elfling?” Ugauc asked. “I thought all creatures learned to swim when they were hatchlings.”</p><p>I shook my head. “Ice constantly covered any lakes we had, or they were so cold you’d die within minutes,” I said, slowly relaxing again, my body no longer shaking.</p><p>Ugauc inclined his head and took my hands in his. “Then let me teach you.”</p><p>I gave him a worried look. That didn’t sound like the best idea.</p><p>“We won’t go too deep, I promise, little elfing,” Ugauc comforted, bending down to catch my eye. I hesitantly nodded, and he walked backwards into the water, leading me in slowly, the water rising to cover more of my skin with each step.</p><p>Ugauc stopped when the water was halfway up my stomach. I was feeling a little uneasy at the height of the water and with how I was almost floating off the bed on the lake.</p><p>I pushed aside my unease and looked to Ugauc, having him to focus on calming me down. We stood there, stomach deep in water. Ugauc let go of my wrists and dove under the water, swimming gracefully just below the surface, circling me and doing figure eights in the water. He reminded me of a winged merman, so graceful.</p><p>I smiled as he swam, inching my way deeper into the water as Ugauc swam further away. He finished another figure of eight before standing in front of me again and pulling me to lie on his cheats as he floated on his back. My heart raced at the sudden motion that caused my face to be just over the water. I froze in place. My face was hard with worry.</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. I got you,” Ugauc comforted. I breathed shaky breaths and calmed down. (I) <em>Trust him, (Y/N)!</em> I scolded myself.</p><p>Once I was calm again, Ugauc swam through the water, using his wings and legs to propel himself.</p><p>I slowly relaxed in his hold as he swam around. It kind of reminded me of flying, just with a lot more water.</p><p>Ugauc pecked me of the head as he made his way back over to the shore before standing me back up. “I’m sure you want to get properly washed,” he mused. I smiled, slightly disappointed that our swim was over but happy to be clean. I got out of the water as Ugauc kept swimming, rummaging around in my bag for my bar of cream soap and a cloth.</p><p>I quickly returned to the water as I washed, my eyes catching the two lines of rocky hills on the opposite side of the lake. I stared at them as I wet my bar of soap wrapped in the cloth. “Could we fly through there when we’re done?” I asked Ugauc. He was drying himself off on the shore with one of my towels.</p><p>“Through where?” Ugauc asked, draping the towel over a low branch and pulling on his trousers. I looked back at the hills. Ugauc followed my gaze.</p><p>“Through those hills. They look interesting, don’t you think?” I looked at Ugauc. He seemed to look uneasily at the hills. “Ugauc?” I asked; he didn’t look to be entirely <em>here(I)</em>.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go through there,” he responded, eyeing the hills.</p><p>“You know this place, don’t you?” I implored, finishing up in the lake and walking back up to the shore. Ugauc didn’t respond, but I saw his pupils flex wide and thin; he was scanning the trees for something. I got dry and changed and looked to where Ugauc was looking, but I couldn’t see anything. My eyesight was sharp, but his was sharper.</p><p>“Ugauc? What is it?” I asked, worried.</p><p>“You’re right; I know this place. I grew up here, (Y/N). Well, I grew up in those hills. I was planning on going around—to avoid familiar eyes—but I don’t think we’re going to get that lucky.”</p><p>I gulped. “What do you mean?” I asked slowly, putting our things away and edging closer to him.</p><p>“A dragon from my home-clan is lurking nearby, and I think they can see us,” he whispered.</p><p>“I could hide if you want to talk to them?” I offered.</p><p>Ugauc shook his head. “No, think we’re better off leaving.” He stepped forward, unbuttoning his trousers to remove them so he could shift.</p><p>“But—,” I started, Ugauc turned around to face me. “But you’ve never told me anything about your home... does your family even know where you are?... Do you have a family?” I asked. I was disappointed in myself for not pressing him on details about his family earlier. And even then, he had only mentioned how far his home was from mine, never anything about his family.</p><p>“Yes, (Y/N), I do have a family... But that’s besides the point.” Ugauc glanced back at the trees. “We need to go, just in case this dragon thinks you’re a threat.”</p><p>I clenched my teeth. He was right, again. We had to go. I inclined my head in agreement and Ugauc removed his garment, placing it in the bag and shifted to his beast-form. I quickly pulled myself and my belongings up onto him before he quickly took off.</p><p>Ugauc landed about a league away from the lake, satisfied that the dragon who was watching us would not give chase. I lurched forward with the rough landing. I quickly got off and brought my belongings with me. Ugauc continued to scan the trees. All the while I was glaring at him, wishing he had told me <em>something(I</em>) about his family.</p><p>“Why are you being so secretive?” I asked accusingly.</p><p><em>To keep you safe,</em> Ugauc stated in an obvious tone.</p><p>“I meant about your family, your <em>home</em>.” Ugauc stayed quiet. “Ugauc!” I demanded. He looked down, I sighed, irritated.</p><p>Ugauc glanced at me and I turned my back on him; it hurt that he had kept secrets from me when I had been so honest with him.</p><p>My emotions must have flown through our bond to Ugauc because within moments he stood beside me, clothed and quiet.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I just... I knew you’d get curious and want to go. But dragons are a ‘kill first, ask questions later’ type of species.”</p><p>“But you’re not,” I replied, looking at him.</p><p>“That’s because I knew my soulmate was an elf,” he reminded me.</p><p>We were quiet again. It made sense that seeing his home was foolish, but I just wanted to see it, even if it was from a distance.</p><p>Finally, I asked, “Are you embarrassed?”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Me... Being your mate.” I saw Ugauc’s face drop.</p><p>“No, of course not!” He placed a hand on my cheek. “Meeting you has been the most amazing thing to ever happen to me... But our species... The lives lost because of the hatred between them... The world just isn’t ready to leave that feud behind.”</p><p>I nodded and kissed his palm. “So what’s your family like?” I asked.</p><p>“They... They’re an OK family, compared to other dragon families. My sire is one of the lead hunters for our clan; much like yours was; my dam is the sister of our clan queen, and I have an older sister who is always teasing me about something,” he dropped his voice down to a mutter, “usually about bull I liked.”</p><p>I giggled. “Sounds nice,” I commented.</p><p>Ugauc gave me a small smile. “And I think the dragon who was spying on us... may have been Udauh, my sister.”</p><p>I thought for a moment. “Is she a ‘kill first ask questions later’ type of dragon?” I asked.</p><p>“Actually… no. My family wanted to study elves, like their—your behaviours and such, to see why exactly your people were killing us... And now I know it’s because of fear.”</p><p>“So... Could we try to find her?”</p><p>Ugauc hesitated, glancing down. “I... Don’t think my family wants to see me; I left in a rush to avoid them following me and finding out about my soulmate.”</p><p>“How long have you lived near our village?” I asked. I heard a rumble come from above. It sounded like thunder.</p><p>“A few months, but before I moved into my cave, I travelled there from time to time to make sure I was bound to an elf and to set up my home. I guess my family presumed that I was trying to meet up with my mate, rather than trying to find them in an elf village.” I cocked a brow, confused. “Usually our bond guides us towards each other; so I thought if I travelled during different times of the day, perhaps I’d meet my mate; who I presumed was a dragon.”</p><p>I raised my head and nodded, understanding what he meant.</p><p>The sky was growing dark and thunder rolled above. I shuddered; a forest wasn’t the best place to stay during a storm. I looked up uneasily as I heard a sound similar to thunder but nowhere near as bassy.</p><p>“Dragons,” Ugauc breathed. He smelled the air. I saw a look of recognition on his face, but no fear or panic.</p><p>“(Y/N), we should go to the cave I used to live in, while the storm lasts. It’s not far,” he said, pushing aside what he had felt before. I quietly agreed and followed him.</p><p>The rumble I could hear above us followed us, even as a yawning cave mouth came into sight.</p><p>“Who’s following us?” I whispered as we got nearer.</p><p>Ugauc hesitated. “I think...it’s my family,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>My breath hitched; was that good or bad? Ugauc added nothing to his statement, he just walked into the cave.</p><p>“Welcome to my old home, (Y/N), where I would have brought you the first time we met, had I not found that other cave.”</p><p>This cave was pretty similar to his cave in the snowy forest, it just didn’t have any vines outside, or a huge nest of animal hides as a bed. It was small, with a tiny stream gurgling through the stone floor. There was a large stone slab off to the side—big enough for two dragons—with sheep's wool and a moose hide on it for comfort and warmth. It didn’t appeal to me as much as the other cave had.</p><p>Ugauc released a slow sigh. “Are you mad at me?” He asked, looking down at the stream.</p><p>“A little,” I responded. I could hear the wingbeats get nearer. “But I guess I understand what you’d didn’t tell me. It just... hurts that you didn’t tell me about your family.”</p><p>Ugauc nodded. “Can’t blame you.” He swung his head up to look out the mouth of the cave. Three dragons landed outside, shaking the ground. I backed up. They were all bigger than Ugauc. The largest was a dark green, even darker than Ugauc; a deep blue dragon stood beside that one; and a slightly smaller turquoise dragon, who was a little bigger than Ugauc.</p><p>I moved behind Ugauc, observing him. He looked to be fighting with himself.</p><p>
  <em>Should I snarl?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I shift?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would they attack (Y/N)?</em>
</p><p><em>Would they attack </em>me<em>?</em></p><p>He eyed the dragons carefully, as did I. The largest one—the green one, had many similar features to Ugauc; the same horn shape, same eyes and same body shape. The blue one was slimmer than the green one, with the same face shape and ruff behind their head as Ugauc, along with similarly shaped neck and back spikes. The turquoise one was a combination of both; the same pale blue eyes as the blue dragon, the same skinny spikes on their back and neck as the green dragon, and had the same body shape as the blue one. They all had the same wide stripes on their backs and necks as Ugauc.</p><p>Ugauc was thinking to himself; though it sounded more like arguing with himself.</p><p><em>Ugauc?</em> I panicked. <em>What are we gonna do?</em></p><p>Ugauc looked from me to the dragons. “What do you want?” He demanded, stepping forward. His voice faltering slightly.</p><p>The three dragons shifted. They all had long dark hair like Ugauc did, horns and wings that matched their beast forms and similar complexions to Ugauc. They all wore shimmering tunics and dark leggings. I could sense magic on them, which allowed them to keep them on while in their beast forms. the green and blue dragons were older than the turquoise one, much older, with paler, wrinkled skin and silver strands of hair. The green one was male, the other two were female.</p><p>The elderly female, the blue dragoness, stepped forward. “Ugauc, my hatchling, you’re home!” She greeted, wrapping him in a hug. I stepped back as Ugauc let out an embarrassed sigh.</p><p>“Mother, please,” he insisted quietly, but I could feel he was happy to see her through our bond. His dam let him go, looking him over.</p><p>“You could have at least come home looking descent,” she scolded. “I didn’t raise you to look like a barbarian dragon.” She brushed his scaled shoulder as if it were filthy.</p><p>I couldn’t help but giggle; they were much more civilized than I had expected, and it was humourous.</p><p>Ugauc’s dam peered over Ugauc’s shoulder to look at me. I stopped laughing as the other two came nearer. Ugauc bowed his head at the male.</p><p>“Ugauc, it’s been a while.” Ugauc’s sire started, watching how his mate looked at me. “It’s good to see you, especially after your sudden disappearance.” Ugauc gave him a small smile as his sire touched his shoulder; he hadn’t enjoyed leaving them.</p><p>And then there was the other dragoness. She wasn’t much older than Ugauc and was about the same height as him. They smiled at each other; this had to have been the sister who spotted us. They continued to look at each other as Ugauc’s dam came closer to me, Ugauc’s sire was close behind.</p><p>The look on her face made me nervous, and I ended up walking backwards.</p><p>“Epho, leave him be,” Ugauc’s sire said, taking her by the arm and leading her away. I slowly made my way towards Ugauc’s side, nervous at so many scaly predators in the same cave as me.</p><p><em>Help me!</em> I broadcasted to Ugauc. His sister looked at me, curiously.</p><p>“How did you get him to trust you so much?” She asked, moving aside a loose strand of (H/C) hair from my face, which I flinched away at.</p><p>“Udauh, please, leave (Y/N) alone,” Ugauc said. His sister ignored him, continuing to poke at me with a turquoise-scaled finger.</p><p>Udauh looked to her brother. “Not keen on sharing your pet, ay?”</p><p>I scowled. “I am not his pet!” I shouted. The other two dragons came closer again. I gripped Ugauc’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>It’s alright; I’ll protect you.</em>
</p><p>“Ugauc, how did you find him?” Epho, Ugauc’s dam, asked him.</p><p>Ugauc glanced down at me. “This is, (Y/N)... he’s my soulmate... that’s why I left suddenly; to figure out why I was led to an elven village by our bond.”</p><p>Udauh cocked her head at me. “He’s cute, and those ears are <em>adorable</em>.” She flicked my ear with her finger. I shuddered; elf ears are very sensitive.</p><p>Ugauc was looking at his parents, waiting for a response. They seemed to smile.</p><p>Ugauc’s sire spoke first. “Welcome to Mistpeaks, (Y/N). I am Koro, though I’m sure Ugauc has told you that already.”</p><p>Ugauc glanced aside, I nodded falsely and smiled.</p><p>“This is my mate, Epho, and my daughter, Udauh,” Koro continued.</p><p>I cleared my throat quietly. “It’s great to finally meet you all. I’ve heard lots.” I lied.</p><p>And then the heavens opened, hail and water spilled from the sky. The others looked out the mouth of the cave as this new sound came from outside.</p><p>I sighed softly, leaning on Ugauc; it was oddly cozy in the cave, hearing the hail and rain outside.</p><p>We stayed in Mistpeaks for two days; Ugauc spent the first day catching up with his family, we spent the second near the lake. Ugauc’s family asked me plenty of questions, curious about elves and our society. I didn’t mind the questions, but it surprised me how inaccurate they’re rumours were about us.</p><p>Spending time with them reminded me of my own family and how much I missed them.</p><p>It was early the third morning when Ugauc came back into his old cave. I was curled up under the bison hide, staring at the fire in the middle of the cave.</p><p>The morning was fresh. Dew covered each blade of grass and each bud on every tree.</p><p>“Good morning, little elfling,” Ugauc whispered, kissing my head. He sat beside me.</p><p>I heard three heavy <em>thuds</em> outside of the cave. I looked in their direction and then to Ugauc.</p><p>“Are they here to see us off?” I asked.</p><p>Ugauc nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed sadly.</p><p>“We could stay longer if you want?” I offered; I was quite enjoying seeing how dragons lived.</p><p>Ugauc shook his head. “We have to go soon before others from my clan pick up our scent… But we could always come back when we’re done in the central region… or my parents will visit,” He added with a mutter.</p><p>I giggled. Ugauc smiled and smothered the fire. I finished packing up our belongings.</p><p>We walked outside, getting a furious hug from Udauh the second we emerged.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you!” She said gravelly. “Especially you,” she said to Ugauc.</p><p>Epho wrapped me up in her arms and rested her head on my head. I gave Ugauc an unsure look, which he smiled at. “Oh, I’m gonna miss you, little elfling!” She said, squeezing me. It annoyed me that the nickname had passed from Ugauc to his dam, but I would not ruin the moment.</p><p>Koro came closer and gave me a smile. Epho released me from her hold. “It was great to meet you, (Y/N). I hope you’ll pay us a visit when you're done in the central region.”</p><p>I nodded. “Absolutely. And it was great to meet you too. All of you.” I looked to all of them; they had been some great hosts, and dragons I was happy to have them in my family.</p><p>After a few more goodbyes, Ugauc shifted, ready to leave before the rest of the dragons awoke.</p><p>“See you in a few months!” I called from Ugauc’s back, just as he took off.</p><p>We were flying for a few minutes before Ugauc spoke.</p><p><em>(Y/N), </em>he started.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Ugauc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them… my family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I—it’s fine… but you have to tell me some stories from your chi—hatchling-hood to make up for it. Your mother could only tell me so much in the space of two days.</em>
</p><p>Ugauc chuckled. <em>Alright, but I want to hear some from you.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. [2020 Holiday Special] Traditional to Not-So-Traditional {pt. 7} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ugauc and his "little elfling" are back in Mistpeaks. While there, Ugauc surprises the reader with a twist on an elven feast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank GarrusLover17 for her help for this and this is for @Harald90 on DeviantArt who was missing these two very much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Ugauc?”</p><p>My call echoed around me in the foggy, snowy woodland as the cold prickled my neck. Without Ugauc by my side, I felt completely vulnerable to whatever the creatures Ugauc had smelled earlier.</p><p>
  <em>Where has he gotten to?</em>
</p><p>My nervousness was making me impatient, and I just wanted to get out of these freezing temperatures.</p><p><em>Ugh! I miss the rainforest! It was so much warmer there, and there was tasty fruit to eat, instead of these bitter berries and hardly ripe apples</em>.</p><p>My mind wandered to the warm sunshine and green canopy of the rainforest, leaving behind the bare trees and gloomy scenery around me. I could almost feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, replacing the cool dampness around me.</p><p><em>I miss home. And Festolgit is coming up soon... I wonder if dragons have anything to celebrate at the end of the year</em>.</p><p>I looked around the little clearing I was in, scanning the fog for a muscular dragon-shifter in his humanoid form.</p><p>But I couldn’t spot him.</p><p>“Where are you, Ugauc?” I whispered, irritated. I wrapped my arms close to my torso under my cloak, trying to not feel warmer than my anxiety was allowing me to be.</p><p>I tightened my jaw, glancing around again, my anxiety only getting worse.</p><p>I heard the crunching of leaves and spun around, pulling out a dagger from beneath my dark cloak. I eyed the fog in front of me, keeping as stern of a face as I could, as my heart bet in terror. </p><p>I silently stood there in my battle stance, scared for my life.</p><p><em>Ugauc!</em> I called out to him.</p><p>No response.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t be that far away, so why isn’t he answering?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Has he run into something?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he hurt</em>
  <em>? </em>
</p><p>My mind raced, thinking of the worst thing that could have happened to him.</p><p>I stared at the spot, hearing only my breathing and racing heart as I watched for movement.</p><p>“Rah!” Shouted a voice, as his fingers dug into my sides as he launched himself from behind me.</p><p>I yelped and spun away from his grasp, cutting him with my blade. I stopped, eying my attacker from the opposite side of the clearing.</p><p>He seethed, holding his hand to his wounded face. “It’s nice to know your reflects are sharp.”</p><p>“Ugauc?” I looked to my blade, navy dragon blood dripping from the metal. I felt my heart drop.</p><p>“Ugauc... I am so sorry,” I apologize, stepping closer to his dark figure.</p><p>Ugauc came closer to me, dark blood seeping through his fingers as he held his hand to his cheek. “I’ll be fine, little elfling.” He removed his hand from his face and spit into it, before returning it to the slash of his face. “It’ll heal quickly.”</p><p>“You still shouldn’t have scared me like that!” I scolded. “I was so worried when you were gone for so long and didn’t respond.”</p><p>Ugauc’s lips lifted into a cruel smile, and he chuckled.</p><p>“What’s so amusing?!” </p><p>“How much you care.” I saw a scab already forming on his wound. “It’s adorable.”</p><p>I glared at him. “And what about the creatures you were tracking?”</p><p>“A couple of manticores who fled as soon as I got close to them. We’re fine... until they smell my blood.”</p><p>I rubbed my arms. “Then can we get going before they do that?”</p><p>Ugauc nodded his head calmly, ignoring my apparent irritation and distress. He smiled and pecked my brow. “Relax, little elfling. I’m fine. And I’m sorry for scaring you, I thought it would be funny.”</p><p>“And it clearly wasn’t,” I said, gesturing to his now sealed scar and dried blood around the wound. </p><p>Ugauc inclined his head. “I know.” He snapped his head around, scanning the foggy surroundings for whatever he heard. </p><p>“Let’s get going.”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>“If you keep scratching like that, you’ll tear off your scales,” I called from the snowy shore of the lake. Ugauc crouched by the water, trying to rid his face of whatever blood was left around his wound.</p><p>“My dam will not bee happy seeing me without a shirt still, nevermind with dried blood on my face also,” Ugauc replied, glancing up at Mistpeaks. We had arrived a little while ago, after a few hours of flying.</p><p>I smiled. “She didn’t raise a barbarian dragon,” I quoted, watching him as he finished washing his face.</p><p>Ugauc chuckled. “No, she didn’t.”</p><p>“And yet you attacked me.”</p><p>Ugauc looked over his shoulder, looking hurt. “I thought you said we were ok now? That you had forgiven me?”</p><p>“You are, I’m just looking forward to hearing the story you’re going to tell your parents. You couldn’t have got it naturally.”</p><p>“Sometimes I really dislike you, little elfling.” Ugauc rose to his feet and walked over to me.</p><p>I simply smirked. “And yet you still whisper in my ear how much you love me every night.”</p><p>Ugauc chuckled and pecked my cheek. “Very true.” He kissed me on the lips.</p><p>“Ugh! Get a room!” Called a feminine voice from above. Ugauc and I snapped our heads up. Above us perched in a tree was a dragon-shifter, crouched and looking down at us. Ugauc stood between me and the tree, eying her in the bright winter sun.</p><p>Ugauc snarled at her. </p><p>“That’s no way to greet your sister,” she responded.</p><p>“Hey, Udauh,” I said, walking in front of Ugauc.</p><p>Udauh laughed and jumped down from the tree. “Hello, (Y/N).” She tossed my hair with her hand and looked at Ugauc.</p><p>“Udauh,” Ugauc disdained.</p><p>Udauh made a playful face at Ugauc. “Hello to you too, parvus frater.”</p><p>“Para what?” I asked.</p><p>“Little brother,” Ugauc translated.</p><p>I eyed Ugauc. “Dragons have their own language?”</p><p>“Apart from growls and grunts? yes, we do.”</p><p>Udauh giggled. “But even in this form, some males chose to not use their snarls.”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>“So, Ugauc told me that not every dragon has a second form. Do you know why?” I asked Udauh. She was trying to keep me occupied—I just didn’t know why.</p><p>“There’s a bet it’s to do with genetics and magic. But some think it might have to do with some of us being bound to elves, or other non-draconic beings—like werewolves. Either way, its magic.”</p><p>I nodded. “At least you had an answer.” </p><p>Udauh giggled. “Ugauc likes to give an answer that he’s absolutely certain about.”</p><p>I smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” I glanced around, making sure none of the dragons in the canyon saw me. “So... do dragons have any festivals? Or holidays? Or feasts?”</p><p>Udauh shook her head. “No, nothing annually like elves have. We celebrate personal successes; like our trial to become clanmembers—like your hunt; or when we find our soulmates. It’s usually a family feast with the best of prey to eat.”</p><p>I nodded, hiding my disgust as best as I could; the thought of dragons eating other creatures still made my stomach churn, even after eating with Ugauc for almost a year.</p><p>I saw Udauh glance up at her parents’ cave, which was where we were staying for the time being since a draconic found Ugauc’s old cave and had made themselves at home in it.</p><p>Udauh’s lips curled into a smile. “Right, let’s get up there; I’m getting cold.” She lifted herself into the sky and flew off.</p><p>“Udauh!” I hissed. She turned around, looking down at me in the vegetation of the rocky valley. She elegantly flew done to me.</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered. She shifted to her turquoise dragon form and took me up in her talons, keeping me as best hidden as she could; it was a very unnerving experience; sitting in her claws.</p><p>But after a few heart-racing minutes, Udauh landed in the cave's mouth and gently placed me on the cold stone. I got to my feet.</p><p>“Thanks, Udauh,” I said with a bow and slowly walked in. The chamber was lit up with tiny candles on the ledges in the walls. On the floor, there was a nice spread of fruits and cooked pieces meat all sitting on pieces of bark or stone on a blanket I had brought from my home. It reminded me of of of our winter festival, Festolgit. </p><p>“Merry Festolgit, (Y/N),” Ugauc said, smiling widely and wrapping me in a hug. </p><p>I smiled into his now covered chest. “Merry Festolgit, Ugauc,” I said, pulling away from him. “But I didn’t get you anythi ng—that’s what Festolgit is all about.”</p><p>“I’ve already got the best gift ever,” he smiled. “You.” He pecked my nose. </p><p>I smiled, embarrassed. “Ugauc!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Reunion to Introduction {pt. 7} (Ugauc X Male Elf/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You plan a meeting with your family and Ugauc's, what you don't know is that something has been watching you carefully, but for good reason.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>compared to my last chapter this is pretty short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>N/T</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> = New Trade (the one from previous chapters)</strong>
</p><p>I walked around the white clearing as Ugauc and his family shifted, the snow beneath me crunching as I walked. I looked over at them, all dressed in their tunics. It disappointed me that Ugauc now had one because I <em>really</em> enjoyed seeing his muscles every time he shifted—and I could never tire of seeing them.</p><p>Udauh spotted me looking at them and slid over. “So... You and Ugauc got <em>busy</em> last night, huh?” She raised her eyebrows twice with a smirk.</p><p>I froze in my stride. “You <em>heard</em>?!” I hissed quietly. I thought we had snuck far enough away to ‘enjoy ourselves’ the night before.</p><p>Udauh burst out laughing. “You two weren’t the quietest... Then again, I did wander off to find you... and Mother and Father said they didn’t hear anything during the night.”</p><p>I held my face in my hands, embarrassed. I groaned audibly and Udauh giggled.</p><p>“I won’t tell <em>anyone</em>.” I looked at her as she placed a hand on her chest. “I promise, <em>little elfling</em>,” she smirked again. I crossed my arms, unimpressed.</p><p>Ugauc walked over to us. “What have you done to upset my boyfriend?” He said, exasperated.</p><p>Udauh raised her head smugly. “I’ve done no such thing!” She insisted. Ugauc cocked a brow at me, I looked away.</p><p>Ugauc shooed his sister away and stood beside me, placing a wing on my back.</p><p>“She heard us last night,” I whispered, twirling a lock of my hair sheepishly.</p><p>Ugauc chuckled. “Udauh,” he sighed, “Always nosey.”</p><p>I smiled and turned towards the faint outline of the snowy valley filled to the brim with coniferous trees and three elven villages. I couldn't believe it had been almost two years since I’d left here.</p><p>
  <em>My home.</em>
</p><p>Ugauc pecked my head. “Are you ready to go down?”</p><p>I nodded. “Absolutely.”</p><p>Ugauc looked back to his family. “We’re trusting you all to stay quiet and out of sight. No shifting, no roaring, no growling or snarling and <em>no fire-breathing</em>,” he told them sternly. One thing I had noticed about them was that the cold didn’t really bother them much. It had for their hour of being in the snowy northern region, but they quickly adapted to the cold. I, on the other hand, had gotten so used to the warmth of the rainforest and the temperature change was a shock to my system.</p><p>Epho and Koro inclined their heads. “Udauh?” Ugauc asked warily.</p><p>His sister looked at him with a pouting expression. “You’re no fun!” She accused childishly.</p><p>Ugauc sighed, exasperated. “Udauh...”</p><p>“We’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything to ruin this meeting,” Koro said, touching Ugauc’s shoulder. “Go, we’ll be fine, and careful.”</p><p>Ugauc nodded and turned around. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>I peered around a tree, looking at the village I called home. Every elf was walking around, doing their business and going about their day. I knew these faces; there were a few I wanted to run up to and ask how they had been.</p><p>But I couldn’t.</p><p>I pulled up the hood of my cloak and got ready to step out into the street.</p><p>“Will you be all right?” Ugauc asked, crouched above me in a tree several feet behind me.</p><p>I nodded. “As long as I don’t draw attention to myself, I’ll be fine.” I blew him a kiss, and he blew one back.</p><p>“Stay safe,” he breathed. I smiled and started down the cobbled street.</p><p>Not much had changed; there were a few new potted plants on buildings, but business was still booming, even at Fírning’s shop—Fírning was my (N/T) mentor two years ago, after I had failed the hunting test.</p><p>I strode through the street, keeping to the side with my head down. I focused on my thoughts:</p><p>
  <em>Have they missed me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will they be happy to see me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are they all right? Has anything befallen them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if something has happened, and I wasn’t here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if they won’t want to meet Ugauc’s family?</em>
</p><p>As I was getting worked up, I had bumped into someone, knocking their books, scrolls and some arrows from the quiver to the ground.</p><p>I yelped in surprise. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.” As I helped to pick up the scrolls, books and arrows, I noticed that the someone was in fact two someones. As we bundled up everything, I noticed that one of them wore a pair of boots I had before I left—but that could be anyone as there were very few shoemakers in our village.</p><p>As we stood up, I handed over what I had gathered.</p><p>“Thanks,” said a male voice, one that I knew.</p><p>I looked at their faces. “Eda? Eldrin?” I whispered.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” Eldrin asked, smiling.</p><p>“What are you doing back here?” Eda hissed. “Did Ugauc abandon you?” She accused, pulling a dagger from her belt as she put away the arrows in the quiver on her back.</p><p>“No!” I hissed. “No, nothing like that has happened. But I do need to talk to you all. Are Mama and Papa home?”</p><p>Eldrin nodded. “We’re just heading back now.”</p><p>“So what’s so important you came back from your fabulous travels to see us?” Eda asked. She glanced at my stomach. “Are you pregnant? Did Ugauc somehow get you pregnant?”</p><p>I furrowed my brow as we walked, disturbed. “What? No! That’s not even possible. I’m a cisgender male elf—What!” I was so confused by what had come out of her mouth.</p><p>Eda burst out into a wild laugh. “I’m joking,” she hollered as we neared our home. “But seriously; why are you home?”</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>Our families got on surprisingly well when they met. Our mother’s talked a lot about what we did when we were young, our sisters enjoyed sharing similar stories; except these were when they would beat us at fighting or spill our <em>very</em> embarrassing secrets. Eldrin sat with us as we eavesdropped on the groups, paying more attention to what our fathers were talking about; impressive hunts they had and hunting and stalking techniques they had picked up.</p><p>But no one ever mentioned a single thing about attacks or massacres or elves or dragons they had killed.</p><p>I looked around at them all, talking and getting along; if only every elf and dragon could get along like this. It was a gathering of murmurs and stories around the campfire in the snowy clearing.</p><p>Eldrin tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.</p><p>“Hm?” I asked, turning to him. He seemed nervous, pressing his sleeve-covered hands together.</p><p>“Someone’s watching us, and I... I... I’m bound to him,” he whispered, fiddling with his covered hands. I tilted my head to him.</p><p>“(Y/N),” Ugauc hissed.</p><p>“His name is Vostrasz,” he continued, “and... he’s a dragon... and my soulmate.”</p><p>I looked to Ugauc. “Was that what you were gonna tell me?” He nodded as I saw a set of glowing yellow eyes come from the surrounding darkness.</p><p>Ugauc and I weren’t alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I finished The Owl House last night and AAAAAHHH! typing the name Eda was kinda painful! But at least she’s still alive (both of them)! If you’ve seen it, lemme know what you think of it?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Little Boss's Dancer (Male Dragon X Male Dragon/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Mafia bosses son, you have a good grip on money, and you like to spend it on things that bring you pleasure.</p><p>So, what should happen when you visit a strip club and get a private show from the best-looking stripper there and you notice that this club is more than a club, but a brothel that doesn't pay its employees well for a six-day week?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: </p><p>-Gay couple ahead! Don't like it? Then leave!</p><p>-Lot's of swearing ahead</p><p>-Mentions of prostitution &amp; sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Enjoy your night, Little Boss," called our escort Brando, waving his bejewelled black scaled hand at us. He drove off in his black Mercedes S-Class.</p><p>I looked from Franco and Flavio to the sign above the door of the building. <em>Rainbow Strip </em>flickered in neon, rainbow colours, running from red, into yellow, and so on until blue ran into violet.</p><p>It was one of the few weeks that my father wasn't busy with the 'family business', and so, I saw fit that my friends and I should take some time away from Mafia business, and to spend some time 'taking care' of ourselves in the only gay strip club on our side of the city.</p><p>"You ready to see some nice dragon dick, Leonardo?" Teased Franco, elbowing me.</p><p>"You make it sound like I'm a virgin, Franco. Unless you said my name by accident and not your own," I replied with a smirk. Smoke drifted out of Franco's green nostrils as he scowled. "And don't fucking call me that; you know Padre is the only one who does that."</p><p>"C'mon guys!" Whined Flavio. He had insisted on wearing a pink crop top, fishnet booty shorts and thigh-high rainbow socks, none of which matched each other or his white fur. Perhaps that was his plan; to be such an eyesore that other bulls would have to see him nude to look at him. "Let's just get inside already."</p><p>I chuckled. "You mean you just want other bulls to be inside <em>you</em> already."</p><p>Franco laughed, Flavio just smiled. "That's the plan." He sashayed his way up to the beefy bodyguard, practically rubbing him up already.</p><p>I shook my head and joined him by the door. It was still pretty early; the club had only been open for about half an hour, so the enormous crowd had yet to arrive, or they already had. The autumn air was chilly, and I was ready to be warmed by more than the heating in the club.</p><p>"We have a booth booked. For Leo Russo?" I inform him.</p><p>The bodyguard paused for a second, looking above me. "Yeah, go on ahead." He stepped aside, letting us pass.</p><p>Flavio grinned at the guard and walked on through, pushing open the heavy solid wood door. Immediately the smell of booze and sweat, and the sound of loud thumping club music hit me. I cleared my throat, pushing up through the crowd of dragons and drakes at the back. It was dark, with only the white lights on the dancers and random flashing coloured lights to brighten the place up.</p><p>Franco brushed his wing against me; he was already eyeing the strippers, one on each round stage-table and a handful on the main stage at the very front, each being watched by dozens of dragons, either wolf-whistling or giving the dancer a command or simply watching on as he grew hard.</p><p>"What do you think, Little Boss," he said over the music. "Ready to have a few of them dance for us at <em>our </em>booth?" A devilish grin grew on his face.</p><p>I chuckled. "I'll find the booth, you get some drinks for us." walking away, I headed for the blue velvet curtains off to the back. There were a few steps up the five booths, I could hear jeering from the nearest one to the bar, so I poked my head into the second one.</p><p>Inside, it was brightly lit compared to the rest of the club and looked completely spotless—though I doubted it was that way less than twenty-four hours ago. A black polished stage sat in the middle of the booth, with a pole in the centre and stairs up at the back, where I was standing, so dancers would climb up easily... well, easier than they would without the stairs. Just below the top of the stage was a shelf of sorts—probably for patrons' drinks. Surrounding the black stage was a white leather couch. A card sat on the circular stage, leaning against the aluminium pole. <em>Russo</em> printed on it in a red cursive font.</p><p>I smirked and held the curtain back, tying it up so I could signal Flavio and Franco over. I sat on the white leather couch, almost in the middle, but not quite; not yet. I saw Franco emerge from the crowd.</p><p>"A waiter will be down with us in a sec. But you've gotta see those bartenders!" He sat down beside me with a sigh.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They wear the tightest jockstraps, Leo! And the cutest butler crop tops! Might as well pay one to dance here as well as a stripper."</p><p>I chuckled. "And cum as quickly as possible? Nah. Let's try drag out this night as much as possible." I leaned back into the leather, loosening my tie.</p><p>"Do you think Flavio's going to join them on stage?" I joked.</p><p>Franco barked a laugh. "It wouldn't surprise me. Might even end up seeing him being fucked by one of the dancers on stage."</p><p>"Might as well throw some money at him then."</p><p>Franco snorted and shook his head, loosening his own tie.</p><p>"Good-evening, gentlemen," greeted a skinny server. Much like Franco had said, he was in a stripper's cropped and jockstrap—it went well with his pale yellow scales. He placed a mojito, bottle of beer and a tequila sunrise on the stage for us to sort out.</p><p>"Do you have any specific dancers booked for the night?" He asked, looking out at the main stage as three new dancers came on.</p><p>"Eh... no, it's our first time. Any recommendations?" I asked the waiter.</p><p>"Or can we book <em>you</em>?" Franco teased, grabbing the waiter's ass.</p><p>He giggled, scanning Franco over. "I'm afraid the boss has made it quite clear that I need to stay at the bar, but Flamin' Fro is a <em>superb</em> dancer, as is Diamond—both worthy of making you hard <em>quickly</em>."</p><p>"And how would we get them here to the booth?" I asked.</p><p>"They same way you get every dancer to give you a show; tip 'em. Tip him the same amount as you paid for the booth and he'll follow you back here. Tip him more, he'll bring you backstage for a more <em>personal</em> show, just for the tipper."</p><p>"I like the sound of that one," Franco grinned. He bit his lip at the waiter. "Thanks, doll."</p><p>"No problem, Babes! Enjoy yourselves!" He sashayed away to another patron.</p><p>Franco picked up his beer and took a sip. He turned to me. "Well?"</p><p>"I'm gonna watch from here for a bit. When I see someone who interests me, I'll tip him." I took a sip of my mojito.</p><p>Franco nodded. "Just out of interest; how much is a booth?"</p><p>"Eighty."</p><p>"That all?"</p><p>I nodded. "A little more than the entry fee. I suppose tips bring in most of the money."</p><p>Franco nodded and looked to the stage. He smirked. "Looks like they have their own Flavio," he remarked. He was looking at the skinny furdrake twerking on one of the stage-tables. A pair of faux leather booty shots and crop top hugged his body, while a circle a dozen dragons drooled over him.</p><p>"And I'm gonna tip him <em>good</em>." He walked off, leaving me in the booth.</p><p>I watched the dragons and drakes on the main stage, each wearing an outfit of either a leather harness or a lacey brassiere, and a corresponding thong; making all their bulges prominent.</p><p>Except for one. One of the new ones that came onto the stage. A cobalt drake with pale blue underbelly in a black lacey brassiere and thong with a VIP pass around his neck. He had a noticeable four-pack, nice pecs and firm arms, with shoulder-length hair tied up in a bun. But there was no sign of a bulge, not even a small one.</p><p>I eyed him carefully, focusing on his crotch. There was <em>something</em> there, but there wasn't much.</p><p>
  <em>Trans?</em>
</p><p><em>No, there is </em>something<em>, but it's a little too high...</em></p><p>
  <em>A vent?</em>
</p><p>I bit my lip and rose to my feet. I glanced at the card on the table, keeping it facing the curtain and releasing the curtain from its spot.</p><p>I drew in a sharp breath and walked over to the blue drake. He was the nearest of all the dragons on stage, tucked right to the side.</p><p>"C'mon! Twerk for us, Fro!" Called one bull in front of him. The blue drake smirked and turned around, gripping onto his pole, lifting his tail and twerking his ass for his audience—I couldn't help but imagine my dick in between those cheeks as he teased me, or maybe even riding me.</p><p>"Flamin' Fro! Flamin' Fro! Flamin' Fro!" The crowd chanted.</p><p>A hand reached up from the front of the crowd and tucked a few notes into his thong.</p><p>I joined the group in front of him as he turned around, his teeth dug at his lip as he eyed his audience, swaying his hips to the beat of the music, his hands on the pole, with one above him, stretching his front for us.</p><p>He slid down the pole, squatting in front of us, giving me an excellent view; there was a vent alright. A vent for a cock I could only imagine.</p><p>I reached into my wallet, pulling out some of what I had—considering I had a few grand in there, a private show with him was within sight. I nudged my way to the front, glancing at the money in my hand—one fifty, two twenties and a ten; the smallest notes in my wallet. Folding the money, I slid it under the front of his thong.</p><p>"Someone's sure of what he wants," Flamin' Fro remarked with a chuckle. He stood up and gestured to the rest of his audience to move back a little. "Lead the way, Daddy-o." He landed on the ground beside me. He was a few inches taller than me and seeing that bra up close wasn't helping my throbbing dick—which I had only now realized was growing.</p><p>My cheeks flushed, and I walked back towards our booth, Flamin' Fro on my tail. I heard a few disappointed groans from his audience as we walked off.</p><p>When we reached the velvet curtain, I pulled it aside, only to see the flamboyant dancer that Franco was eyeing, grinding on Franco. I sighed.</p><p>Flamin' Fro tapped my shoulder. In his hand, he held the small wad of cash. "Did your server tell you the rule?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The tipping rule, when you have a booth?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, he told us."</p><p>"And seeing as your buddy is busy with Teej, I could take you backstage?"</p><p>I swallowed hard, trying to contain myself. "Sure. I don't like sharing anyways."</p><p>He chuckled and lifted the pass off his chest and placed it over my head. "Here. Follow me, Daddy-o." He turned around and waved at me to follow him.</p><p>And I did. First, Flamin' Fro stopped by the bar.</p><p>"Give me a box of beer, would ya, Rurvid?" he asked, leaning on the bar. The bartender bent down and lifted a six-pack of lager and placed it on the bar. "Thanks."</p><p>It confused me why he was bringing alcohol 'backstage' but I figured he might need to loosen up a little before giving me a show.</p><p>We walked over to a door with <em>VIP</em> painted on it on the other side of the room, a guard standing beside it. Flamin' Fro pointed to me with his thumb and walked through the door.</p><p>"Miles," he greeted as he passed the guard.</p><p>"Fro."</p><p>On the other side was a narrow hallway well lit, with three large red velvet curtains on either side. Flamin' Fro entered the last one on his right. "In here, Daddy-o."</p><p>I followed him in under the curtain. In front of me, was a sturdier-looking pole than the ones in the stages and a black leather armchair that reminded me of my father's in his office. Behind it was some sort of leather wall—almost like a headboard. I looked behind it and saw a bed—it was a headboard, but the bed wasn't facing a pole.</p><p>Flamin' Fro picked up a box on a table in the back corner of the room and placed his money in it and took out a bottle opener. He opened two of the beer bottles and took a long draught of the lager.</p><p>"So, what do I call you, Daddy-o?" Flamin' Fro asked, placing his beer down.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>
  <em>Fro crawled up my bed donned in black tassel bra and skirt, with possibly nothing beneath the skirt. straddled my lap. The tassel of his bra and skirt tickled my nose and dick. I rubbed his sides and kissed his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ready for a ride, Daddy-o?" HE teased, straightening himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I grinned. "Stop fucking teasing me." I grabbed his ass. "Ride me good, Dancer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He giggled and kissed my jaw. "Anything for you, Daddy-o."</em>
</p><p>Then my ringtone blared, interrupting my fantasy, and Fro disappeared, leaving me lying in bed alone. I groaned and reached for my phone on my bedstand. "Hello?"</p><p>"Um, hey. Is this Leonardo?"</p><p>I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think through my hangover and erection. "Who is this?"</p><p>"Fro Ambers? Some guy gave me this number, said that Leonardo wanted me to call him?" He offered.</p><p><em>Fro!</em> "Yeah, I'm Leo."</p><p>"The Leo from last night?"</p><p>"Yeah, the 'Daddy-o' you brought backstage last night, <em>Flamin' Fro</em>."</p><p>He laughed. "You sound pretty hungover, Daddy-o. Will I call you back in a few hours?"</p><p>"Yeah," I said groggily. "I think that's best."</p><p>"Rest well, Daddy-o." He hung up.</p><p>I smiled and sighed, placing my phone on the nightstand again; first I had to get over this hangover, then tell Padre about <em>Rainbow Strip</em>—what's going on backstage rather than what happened last night, and then call Fro back; I needed another show for me and only me.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>"You ready for a dance, Daddy-o?" asked Fro as he leaned on the wall in black tassel lingerie; the same one from my dream, suspenders, and heels. The neon pink light from the dance stage illuminating the dark kitchen come living room and reflecting off the shiny tassels.</p><p>I bit my lip. "Fuck!"</p><p>He giggled. "Glad you like it; I've been wanting to wear this for ages." He walked over to me on the couch, looking at my open shirt and briefs.</p><p>I smiled, stroking his scaled stomach. "I saw you wear this exact outfit in a dream."</p><p>He straddled my lap. "And I told you to take off <em>all</em> of your clothes."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I got caught up trying to imagine what delicious outfit you were gonna wear for me."</p><p>Fro shook his head with a smile and placed my hands on his ass. "Feel around. enjoy yourself."</p><p>I grinned and felt around. He kissed my cheeks and neck. Brushing the tassel of his skirt aside, I felt his bare scales. I roamed my hands around to feel if he had any underwear on. Kissing his shoulder, I felt under his skirt, coming across the back string of a thong. I plucked it and Fro whimpered in my ear in surprise.</p><p>I hummed and placed my hands on his skirt, kissing his shoulder and neck. Fro moaned and slipped off my shirt, scooting closer to me. His hands were soft on my scales, gently removing my clothes. I lifted my hands to his ribs and undid the cuffs of my shirt. I returned to his shoulder, moving aside the bra-strap. Fro tossed the shirt with the rest of my clothes on the couch.</p><p>He sat back, forcing me to leave his shoulder, and locked his wrists around my neck. I looked him over, sliding my hands down his sides as I scanned him.</p><p>"Someone's excited," I mused, noticed the tip of his dick peek out under the thong and skirt.</p><p>Fro followed my gaze. "Only for you."</p><p>I pecked his lips. "A dance?" I tilted my head to the pole and stage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Would you like to see more of these two? With a bunch of sex and more kinky outfits? With a bit more story? Why don't you check out my book on these two? It has the same title, and it's at the very end of my works list.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But it's quite dark, so perhaps you should check out the warnings in the description/first chapter of the book first?</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. {100k special pt 2/2} Caught in a Storm (Dragoness x Dragoness)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a snow furdrake living in the North Pole. It’s almost time for you to hibernate and so you must catch your last meal before winter. While travelling to the hunting grounds, you get caught in a blizzard with an arrogant ice dragon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>requested on Wattpad </p><p>Pt. 2/2 of 100k special.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I trotted through the white landscape, cold air whipping at my white fur. Hibernation was right around the corner for me, and I needed to find some food. So I made the most of what sunlight the North Pole is getting at the moment and went hunting.</p><p>I lowered my head to the ground, sniffing for any trails. Nothing.</p><p>I looked up. Looming in the horizon was a dark open sea and several icebergs, but directly ahead of me was a snowy valley with a drop so deep I’d have to climb down the walls of ice. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.</p><p>The snow far below blended in with the snow beneath my claws, looking like I could walk right onto it without falling hundreds of metres.</p><p>But I knew otherwise.</p><p>I looked at my claw and flexed it, watching my sharp talons clink together. I nodded approvingly and bent over, my front claws gripping the ice. Shimming my legs closer to the edge, I gripped the ice. I edged my way down the wall, my claws gripping the ice easily; as every snow furdrake’s should. The problem was keeping my balance, so I didn’t fall forward and injure myself.</p><p>I had grown used to this climb to the icebergs; I did it at least twice a month when the fishing hole is frozen over. But it was still inconvenient.</p><p>Above me, I heard heavy wingbeats. I looked up. An ice dragon flew above me, gliding effortlessly over the valley while I climbed.</p><p>I followed them as they flew, a pang of jealousy running through me.</p><p>“Why couldn’t the Creators give us wings as well?” I muttered to myself as I continued my descent. Snow furdrakes have always been jealous of ice dragons because of this. The dragons never had to hibernate, they lived in groups—or <em>clans</em> as they called them, and they had the mighty wings so they could soar over these mighty valleys and swoop down into the ocean to catch prey we would spend <em>hours</em> hunting and wounding. And what really got under our fur was how easy it was for them to do it.</p><p>On the upside, at least we can swim well in water, we can hold our breaths for hours at a time, we can see in the dark and our paws are wide so we don’t sink into the snow, unlike certain dragons.</p><p>It was a long climb, but I eventually my head was right above the valley floor. I detached from the wall and stood on the snow. The wind had gotten stronger since I had been on top of the wall, and the sky had gotten darker.</p><p>“<em>Great</em>,” I spat. I huffed and ran to the other side of the valley. There was a small cave at the base of the cliff. Usually, other furdrakes are there, but today it was empty. I shivered as the strong wind carried snow into the frozen cave.</p><p>In the middle of the snow was a blue, enchanted flame that would never go out to keep any visitors warm and so the cave wouldn’t freeze over. There was a small cranny to the side with a small enchanted chest. Anytime a furdrake went hunting, they’d grab something extra to leave in the chest so others could eat if they were stranded here. And the chest was enchanted to keep the food as fresh as possible.</p><p>I settled down beside the fire, curling up and watching the flames flicker as the wind grew stronger. A blizzard was whipping up.</p><p>I dropped my ears and looked in frightened awe. “That better have passed by morning.” I knew I shouldn’t have left my last hunt of the season so close to hibernation. I thumped my tail against the snow in frustration before wrapping it close to me.</p><p>Then a yelp sounded.</p><p>I jolted up. “Hello!” I called. I scanned through the lashing snow. If another furdrake was stuck in this frozen valley and during a storm, I’d have to help them.</p><p>As if to answer my call, a dragon fell from the sky. She had snow-white scales, blue-green underbelly and wings, turquoise horns, blue-green-dipped tail and black-dipped spikes on her back. The dragoness rose to her feet and kept her wings close to herself, shaking the snow off her scales.</p><p>I edged towards her; she hadn’t noticed me yet. She crouched and opened her wings, about to take off.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” I warned from the mouth of the cave.</p><p>She glanced at me and stood up, walking closer. She looked at me, disgusted. “And what would you know, Furry Lizard?” she spat, looming over me; another thing I hated about ice dragons.</p><p>I ignored her insult. “I’ve seen enough of ice dragons get thrown around in a blizzard to know that you, miss, will not make it out without having a wing and your gorgeous spikes broken.”</p><p>She clenched her jaw and thought. She snorted, dusting my fur with frost. “Of course. I knew that, Furry Lizard.”</p><p>“My name’s, (Y/N),” I informed, shaking the frost from my snout.</p><p>“Neige,” she replied, sitting by the fire.</p><p>I shuffled over to my spot and sat neatly, watching my talons reflect the fire. “Were you flying to or from the sea, Neige?”</p><p>Neige made a snobby noise and sat down. “To the sea, to catch a nice, fat walrus.” she tended to her scales, shining them up after her crash-landing.</p><p>“So am I. I might catch a seal or two and some fish. Then I’ll be going home to hibernate,” I said, watching as her scales gleamed and glow in the fire.</p><p>She hummed. She wasn’t listening.</p><p>“So, where do you live?”</p><p>“West,” she replied, pausing from her bath, “in the mountain by the fishing hole.”</p><p>I didn’t live far from there, in the side of another mountain near the fishing hole, but I was sure she lived <em>right(</em>i) beside it. “Guess we’re neighbours then,” I said flatly, lying down. I thought back to all the times I’d lost fish and seals to an ice dragon. I wondered if she was ever one of them.</p><p>“Small world, I guess. My sire’s the alpha of the clan. And <em>I’m</em> his eldest dragonet.”</p><p>“Good for you,” I said sincerely. I curled my tail close to me. I could feel myself growing tired as the wind howled. “Well, goodnight, Neige.” I yawned and curled up,</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I was oddly warm when I woke up and all was black. I slowly shifted, feeling something heavy on top of me.</p><p>I poked at it. It was thin but weighty.</p><p>I rolled onto my belly and crouched before jumping up, throwing whatever it was off me. Turquoise and white flashed as I jumped.</p><p>It was Neige’s wing!</p><p>“What is it?” she said, jolting up into a defensive crouch.</p><p>I sat on my hind legs. “Why were you around me?”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” Neige said defensively. “You—you must have moved close to me—Yes! You must have cuddled up to me because you were cold during the night.” She sat down and thumped her tail as if to add “and that’s final”.</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile. I looked at where I had woken you; exactly where I had fallen asleep the night before. “How would I have been cold? I’m covered in fur, I don’t feel the cold,” I sat neatly, my tail around my talons. “Besides, I haven’t moved all night.” I pointed to the indentation in the snow. “Unless <em>you</em> were cold and moved over beside me,” I smirked at her.</p><p>Neige scowled at me.</p><p>I shrugged. “But as neither of us remembers how this happened, I guess we’ll leave the talon pointing and get some food.” I looked out of the cave. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was still whipping through the valley. I sighed and walked over to the chest.</p><p>Inside were several fish and cuts of seal meat.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” I asked Neige.</p><p>“I guess so,” she replied, edging towards me.</p><p>I picked up a fish and left the chest open for her. She took out a piece of seal meat and we sat by the fire.</p><p>It was a long day in the cave with Neige, watching the storm die down. She wasn’t very talkative, but when she talked, it was about herself, and her clan, and how great ice dragons were. I smiled and nodded, agreeing with her and making tiny inputs about snow furdrakes; it was best not to argue with her arrogance and pride.</p><p>We were stuck in the cave until the next day. It was still dark when I woke up, as I expected it to be with it being winter.</p><p>I unfurled myself and looked out at the still snow.</p><p>“Neige,” I hissed, getting up. “Neige, look!”</p><p>Neige groaned, her head under her wing. She was lying beside me again. For a species so ‘great’, they got cold easily.</p><p>“Neige!” I poked her shoulder. “The blizzard is over!”</p><p>She sighed and raised her head. She got to her feet. “Finally!” she breathed. “Well, it’s been nice, Furry Lizard, but I’ve gotta go.” She bound out of the cave and leapt into the sky.</p><p>I walked out of the cave, watching her leave. “Bye,” I said, but I was sure she wouldn’t hear. I sighed sadly; she was so pretty, and the company was nice. “Maybe I’ll see her again,” I mused. But I was lying to myself.</p><p>I looked at the wall of ice in front of me and climbed it. Climbing up was easier than climbing down, as less care is needed to hold my balance. It wasn’t long before I reached the top. And all that was ahead was flat, downhill terrain.</p><p>I sprinted ahead towards the dark sea and icebergs. I could see Neige’s silhouette flying ahead. Far ahead.</p><p>Eventually, I reached the edge of the icy and I was looking down at my darkened reflection. I stood there panting after my long run. When I was ready, I crouched, drew in a long draught of air and—.</p><p>“Damnit!” a dragoness roared.</p><p>I looked to where the roar came from. It was Neige. she was wet and clinging to the side of an iceberg. She spat a chunk of ice at the water and leaped off the iceberg and into the sky.</p><p>I sighed. She would catch nothing that way. I wanted to help her, but she was too mad and impatient to even listen to me. So I crouched again, took a deep breath and hopped into the water. Everything was quiet as the water surrounded me and my night vision kicked in.</p><p>It wasn’t long until I was swimming after two seals. Neige interrupted me twice, but in the end, I succeeded and dragged them both onto an iceberg.</p><p>I sat proudly by my catch, eyeing Neige as she continued to dive into the water to catch something. Each time she was unsuccessful.</p><p>I concluded that was too busy to notice me and so I dived back into the water. I caught two eelpouts and three Arctic cods.</p><p>When I came back to my iceberg, I saw Neige sitting on the edge of the iceberg. I hopped up onto the ice and dropped my fish by my seals. I growled at her. “Don’t even<em> think </em>about it,” I warned, standing above my meal. I needed this so I could sleep all winter long.</p><p>Neige stood up. “I’m not here for your food. But I need to bring back <em>something</em>. So... can you help me?” She looked at her claws, ashamed. “Please.”</p><p>This was the nicest I had ever seen her. “What exactly do you want me to find? I haven’t seen any walrus’ today.”</p><p>“Anything. Something big. A seal or a...” Neige looked to my catch, “that yellow and brown one. The big fish.”</p><p>“Eelpout,” I informed. I looked off into the distance, towards my home. I could see another storm gathering. “OK. but if you eat <em>any</em> of my catch—,” my stomach growled, finishing my sentence.</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” She bowed.</p><p>I nodded and drew in another breath before diving back into the water. I tracked down a seal and eelpout, but I could only get the fish. I dragged it back to the iceberg, dropped it by her claws.</p><p>“Wow, that was quick,” Neige said with a hint of amazement. “Thank you.”</p><p>I sat down and picked up a fish. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Will you give me some pointers?”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I tore at my last seal as I lay on my cave floor. I had dragged most of my catch home, so it’d be easier to fall asleep after. The cods I had left in the ice cave in the valley and carried the seals in my mouth and the fish in my claw.</p><p>But now I was quite comfortable, tearing away at my feast before my long, long sleep.</p><p>And then there was Neige. She was much too pretty to forget about. I knew she’d be OK after I taught her some techniques to catch food, but she still plagued my mind. In a good way.</p><p>I missed her broody, arrogant voice, her sparkling scales and the warmth of her wings.</p><p>the wind howled outside, and a yell echoed into my cave.</p><p>I licked my bloody lips and stood up, my talons clinking against the ice floor. I peered out; the wind yanking my head off to one direction. Below me I saw blue-green flash between a mass of snow.</p><p>“Up here!” I yelled. I crouched and ran down to the dragon—only ice dragons had colourful hides. “Over here!” I shouted as I got closer, at the base of the mountain.</p><p>They looked to me, their dark horns facing me.</p><p>“Get low! and follow my voice!”</p><p>I saw their horns and wings lower, and I guided them up to my cave.</p><p>“Thank you,” she panted, sitting by the mouth of my cave.</p><p>“Neige?” I asked, looking back at her.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/N),” Neige breathed. she looked at my cave. “Nice home you’ve got. Humble.”</p><p>“You remember my name!” I beamed.</p><p>“Yes, I did,” she chuckled.</p><p>I looked over to what I left of the seal. “Do you want some?”</p><p>“Please,” Neige breathed.</p><p>I sat back and let her eat, watching the blizzard pick up outside. It made me dizzy seeing it fall at such a rate.</p><p>I walked over to my bed of bison and polar bear fur and curled up.</p><p>“You’re falling asleep <em>now</em>?” Neige asked, sounding mystified.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” I yawned. “I’ve had my feast, so it’s time to sleep.” I licked off my fur, making sure it was clean. I yawned again.</p><p>“But,”—she looked out at the storm—“what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>I shrugged. “Leave when the blizzard passes, I guess.” My eyelids were getting heavy. “Neige?”</p><p>“Yeah, (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Will you visit me after winter?”</p><p>“Can I visit you while you hibernate?”</p><p>I smiled. “I won’t be much company. But sure, if you want.”</p><p>Neige came over to me as I closed my eyes. “Sleep well, (Y/N).” She nuzzled me.</p><p>I moaned softly and fell sound asleep.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>I felt warm and hungry, and my cave was quiet.</p><p>Until I heard breathing.</p><p>I opened my eyes slowly, spring sunlight pouring into my cave. Water dripped around the cave as the winter ice and frost melted.</p><p>I lifted my head, feeling something heavy on my back shift. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a blue-green-scaled wing and the glimmer of white scales. I looked beside me, seeing Neige’s snoozing body beside me. It was a surprise, but a nice one.</p><p>My stomach growled loudly, stirring Neige from her sleep.</p><p>I nuzzled her, cooing.</p><p>Neige opened her eyes and looked to me. “You’re awake!” she beamed. She looked away and dropped her excited tone. “I mean, it’s good to see you... awake, I mean.”</p><p>I smiled shyly. “Have you been staying in my cave, keeping me warm?” I asked flirtatiously.</p><p>Neige snorted. “No! I was just making sure no one bothered you while you slept,” she said assertively.</p><p>“And why would an ice dragon bother a sleeping snow furdrake?”</p><p>She looked down at me, thinking of a response.</p><p>I smiled cheekily. “But I’m glad you stayed.” I lifted my head as high as I could and kissed her cheek. “I like your company.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A silver dragon visits your town every year to socialize. This year she hasn't shown up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspired by <a href="https://br.pinterest.com/pin/353532639503995320/">this</a></p><hr/><p>“This way!” hissed Lord Rolft, waving us towards him. We rushed over in a half-crouch, running towards him and the crisp opening behind him. Cold air rushed past my ears as the frosted ground crunched beneath my jogging feet.</p><p>Lord Rolft crouched behind a thicket of bushes and looked out at the colourful tents ahead. I followed his gaze, looking at the tents closely; a huge, cone-shaped, red and yellow one sat in the centre, surrounded by rings upon rings of smaller tents, caravans and wagons. It was a circus, to be sure. We all looked from the campsite to the lord, awaiting his orders.</p><p>He wasn’t my town’s lord; none of the people I was travelling with were from my town; I was the only one willing to do anything when I met these people. We all shared the same goal; to find our missing visitor.</p><p>This visitor was unlike any other. She went from town to town, telling stories and sharing her new things she found—plants, foods and jewelry. I always thought she only visited my hometown, I recently found out I was wrong, and that she visited every town within the eastern region; while her siblings traversed the rest of the land, doing the same.</p><p>Oh, and she’s dragon. A glittering silver dragoness who always has something to share.</p><p>And now she was missing.</p><p>Rolft thought silently. “Let’s try to find the manager. I’ll distract them, and the rest of you will search the tents for Fisa. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, m’lord,” whispered his three followers—Aldo, Regina, and Lucian. They held great respect for the leader of their town, agreeing with everything he said—I found it terrifying.</p><p>“Aye,” said Ivar, crossing his muscular arms. He was a blacksmith from one of our neighbouring towns, much like myself he was the only one from his village who cared about Fisa’s disappearance enough to search for her.</p><p>I nodded at Lord Rolft, reaching for my hunting knife absentmindedly.</p><p>Rolft looked out at the sea of tents and pavilions and strode out of the bushes and into the bright sunlight. We walked after him, prowling between tents as made our way to the Bog Top. Eventually, we came across someone donned in a suit and twirling a Capstick walking stick with a silver top that resembled a dragon’s talon holding a crystal orb.</p><p>“Rolft!” I hissed.</p><p>He turned to me and I gestured my head towards the well-dressed man. He nodded his head at me and waved to the others—our signal to search.</p><p>I bolted towards the nearest tent as Lord Rolft talked to the circus manager. The others scurried away, disappearing under that tents’ fabric with dull slaps.</p><p>I glanced at Lord Rolft and lifted the heavy cloth of the pavilion, crawling inside. The stench of animal feeds, meat, and dung assaulted my senses. I bit my tongue and gagged as quietly as I could. Shuffling forward, I looked back at the tent wall, making sure I did not catch my feet under it.</p><p>I got to my feet, dusting off my leggings and scanning the dim interior. A single lantern hung from the zenith of the tent, barely illuminating the tent filled with cages and pens. I edged deeper into the tent, passing a chained manticore sulking in his cage, his barbed tail flicking back and forth in displeasure; three wolpertingers crammed in a cage only big enough for one; alone phoenix sat in its birdcage, its flames so dull I thought it was just an orange parrot; and a unicorn tucked up sadly in a corner, his spiralling horn and eyes barely even sparkling, a sign that he had used up all his magic, or someone had taken it from him.</p><p>I swallowed hard, fighting my shock and sadness; who could anyone treat such beautiful animals like this and starve them of their home?</p><p>I lingered by the unicorn’s pen. This was the closest I’d ever been to one, and it took all my strength to stop myself from petting him. He looked at him, eyeing me with his silver frosted eyes.</p><p>“I promise we’ll get you out,” I whispered, turning to the rest of the tent, “all of you.”</p><p>The unicorn’s ears moved forward and returned to being flat against his head—he acknowledged my words but dared not hope they were true. He curled his head back down, closing his eyes. If I had anything else to say, he would not listen.</p><p>I huffed and turned back towards the other animals; the manticore watched me as I looked at them all. I gave him a small wave and looked in the opposite direction. There was a large box shape with a navy tarp draped over it. I furrowed my brow and walked towards it, listening carefully. Long, quiet breaths came from beneath the tarp. Using my bow, I lifted a corner of the tarp up.</p><p>Beneath the heavy cover was a massive cage that was as long as the tent was wide. I lifted the tarp up further, allowing more light to reach inside of the cage. I saw a glimmer of silver scales. Before I could see any more, a loud growl came from the creature inside and the cage jumped.</p><p>I stumbled back with a yelp, letting the tarp fall back down as I scuttled away.</p><p>The other creatures in the tent let out sounds of surprise, standing alert.</p><p>I squashed my shock and got to my feet. “Fisa? Is that you?” I asked softly.</p><p>The cage stopped growling and moving. “How do you know my name?” she asked warily.</p><p>I reached for the tarp and dragged it off. “I am (Y/N), of Ashborne,” I explained as I peeled off the cover. “I’m here with people from Glenarm and Larton. We have come in search of you.” With a last heave, the tarp fell to the dirt floor. My arms flopped to my side, exhausted.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure anyone would come,” Fisa mumbled, looking aside. She didn’t have any chains on her legs or neck—which was a relief—but she was still cramped inside her cage, standing in an awkward half-crouch.</p><p>I circled her cage, finding the door and latch. It didn’t have a lock on it. I went over to it and slowly slid it open.</p><p>“Wait!” Fisa hissed.</p><p>I looked at her. “What?”</p><p>“Are you going to keep your promise?”</p><p>I furrowed my brow, confused. “What promise?”</p><p>“To the other creatures,” she said, looking at the others through her bars.</p><p>“Yes, I will. And I’ll release the rest, but I’ll need a distraction.”</p><p>A smile grew on her face. “Consider it done.”</p><p>I opened the latch and left the door open for her. As she carefully crawled out, I began opening the pens and cages of the other animals. The unicorn sprang out of his pen as if he had turned into a completely different unicorn from the moping mess I had talked to earlier. The wolpertingers flapped out of their cage as soon as I opened it, stretching their wings and tossing feathers here, there and everywhere. As for the manticore, I had to rummage around in the bags of feed to find the keys to his chains. Once I did, he stepped out his change, rubbing his mane in my face as he purred loudly.</p><p>I looked up at Fisa as she came closer, towering over me. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>